You Belong With Me
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: When we cross the bridge of tragedy, we set foot in a new light and see the world with different eyes. We might battle our scars alone, or we might just meet the ones who will save us and touch our hearts forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the plot, not Victorious.**

**Miss me? I'm back! This time with the first story I've written in almost a year. It's going to be different, heavier, and a lot more tragic. It's the longest story I've written. I inked the final chapter in the early hours this morning and like I always do, will post about 5 chapters a week. There are several subplots and it's not all going to end well. Though I hope I do justice with each story line. There isn't much that has to do with my personal life, just two or three things, but it's subtle. The number of chapters didn't match the number of songs that inspired me, but like in my other fic "Story of Us" I'll publish the song list near the end of the story. Pardon my lack of creative writing, it's been so long since I've done this. But as promised... enjoy!**

**P.S. Happy Birthday PickleDough :) yup I remembered and planned on finishing the entire story by today.**

* * *

"So when do you start your residency?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"Monday, but I'm meeting the group later today, you coming?" she replied before taking a bite of her strudel.

"Yeah, I got nothing better to do."

"Do you ever have anything to do?" she smirked.

"Ouch, that hurt kid," he playfully said.

Cat Valentine was a medical resident in Los Angeles. Her final apprenticeship was to work at the Memorial Hospital in Beverly Hills. Originally from Chicago, Cat moved to Los Angeles with her mother after a brutal divorce when she was five. Shortly after, her mother met and married a widower named David Oliver and gained a stepbrother three years her senior named Beck. For 10 happy years, the family resided in the outskirts of Los Angeles, the Santa Monica area, until one tragic day Cat and Beck's parents were celebrating their 10-year anniversary and died on impact from a car accident. Beck, who had just turned 18, became Cat's primary guardian because she was 15 when they passed away. Beck took care of Cat and never left her side, making many sacrifices such as declining a full football scholarship to any school of his choice, not finishing college in general, and turning down nights to go out with friends so he can work extra hours. But never once did he regret doing anything for his little sister.

Beck and Cat were having coffee near the park downtown, a typical weekend ritual for the siblings. After their meal, they headed over to the park to meet up with Sikowitz, an old man who had a horse and carriage business at the park. He knew Beck's father even before Beck was born, even provided the horse and Carriage for both of his weddings (with his first wife and Cat's mom). Cat and Beck saw Sikowitz as a grandparent/parent figure to them, always giving them advice and watching over the two as children when they'd play at the park. When their parents passed away, Sikowitz was more than ever a huge part of their life.

"Hi Sikowitz!" Cat excitedly greeted him.

"What's up man," Beck coolly said.

"Ah children, it's such a beautiful afternoon ain't that right?"

"It sure is," Cat said while she and Beck climbed into the carriage.

"Once around the park?"

"Yes please," she sing-songed.

While Sikowitz led his horse around the park, he always whistled to himself and said hi to anyone that passed by. He was the friendliest man they knew.

Beck and Cat continued their conversation from earlier.

"So, do you know the rest of the residents in your group?"

"Nope, they all came from different places. I'm the only one from LA."

"How long is this one? I thought you were done?"

"Yeah but remember my professors at the old hospital recommended me for a final case right before my last quarter. I guess they're trying some new technology and asked four medical schools for their best students. Three other people needed 4 months left of their residency to finish just like me. Plus, the program allows for transfer so long as we complete at least a quarter at the same hospital. So we're just a lucky group of four who get to work at one of the best hospitals in Los Angeles."

"Well hey there's your chance to make new friends, sport."

"Or enemies. You know we're fighting for jobs after this. And the fact that we were recommended by doctors, that's a lot of pressure."

"Well there's nothing wrong with some healthy competition," Beck winked.

"Oh gosh, is this your way of a cheesy pun?" Cat rolled her eyes.

"Duh, get it, healthy because you're a doctor?" he chuckled.

Cat smiled. She looked at the pond they were now passing and saw a family of four- a mother, father a son and daughter. Every time she saw a family like that, she would become quiet. She still scarred from their parents accident.

"Cat? You ok?" Beck touched her arm.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just wish they were here. Sometimes I'm scared, you know? That I've worked so hard to get to where I am right now, but anything can mess it up. And then it would have all been a waste."

"Hey kid, don't say that. They would be proud of you for getting this far. You didn't mope around for like 15 years after they died. No. You went to medical school to become a doctor. You're so lucky, you know that?"

"Well don't sell yourself short, Beck."

"Cat, I don't do anything on a daily basis. I'm a bum."

"Yes but you're a rich bum," She added.

"I guess but I didn't invent the cure for cancer. Is my contribution to society really life changing?"

"Uh hello? You invented the chopstick helper! Now anyone can use chopsticks!" she giggled.

"So I get a royalty check every month. Big deal. I don't feel like I'm earning it."

"Beck, that's the life of an inventor. You find a gap and you fill it, no matter how small it is. You're a genius for someone who didn't finish college. You're not a bum for sure. And besides, don't think that you aren't doing anything. You help out at the youth center every week. And those boys you mentor, they look up to you. I look up to you."

"I guess you're right. Thanks kid," Beck smiled.

Even though Beck took over responsibility since he was the oldest, he always had the free spirit between the two. Cat had a motherly personality but also had a youthful soul when she wanted to show it, which was rarely.

"I'm really sorry that you had to give up so much for me," Cat quietly said.

"Hey hey hey. Cat listen to me," Beck got her attention. This time they switched roles, now he was the grown up and she was the child.

"Yeah?" Cat's naive innocence sounded in her voice.

"I gave up those things because I wanted to, ok? You're more important to me than some scholarship. I mean yeah I should have at least finished community college, but I know all I need to know and you're all I need for family. You and old man Sikowitz," He playfully chucked her chin. "So don't be sorry for anything. You're my baby sister and I'm here to protect you."

"Thanks, Beck" Cat hugged him.

"Oh you children," Sikowitz butted in. By this time, they made it around the park and Sikowitz was listening in on their conversation. "If your parents were here, they would be proud of the both of you. I'm proud of you kids too. So don't think you're wasting your time. Beck, you are most certainly not a bum, and Cat, I mean, Dr. Valentine, you WILL complete your program with flying colors," he winked at the two.

"Thanks Sikowitz," Cat gave him a hug as she stepped down from the carriage.

"Yeah thanks man. See you later!" Beck added.

"You know where to find me," Sikowitz sent the off happily whistling while his next customers hopped into his carriage.

"What time is it?"

"About a half past 1. When do you have to meet them?"

"I still have an hour. Want to head over anyways?"

"Sure, let's take my car."

Cat and Beck made their way across town to meet the rest of Cat's classmates, or at least the group that she'd be working with. She was both nervous and excited to meet these people, hoping they'll get along real well. After all, their apprenticeship will be four months and who knows after that if they get jobs after.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat and Beck barely made it to the park near the hospital where Cat would be taking up her residency. Beck's car was having trouble starting. See, Beck owned a rusty blue 1967 Chevy Nova. He kept it for two reasons: because it was a classic, and because it was his father's car and only memento left of him. Beck hadn't found time to fix the car himself, he's been caught up at the youth center to work on it on top of helping Cat transfer hospitals and taking her to get her paperwork done.

It was 2:20 and the two siblings sat at a park bench.

"See, sis. We still got 10 minutes to spare," he heaved breathlessly.

"Yeah, a 15 minute drive turned into a 50 minute drive because my goof of a brother forgot to get gas," Cat scoffed.

"Hey I'm just happy it's not the engine again, it's just the gas. I think I'll find time to fix it up this week."

"I'm not happy at all, what with the stalling on Olympic Boulevard."

"I had to push my car while you steered! How are you not happy?!"

"Because it was embarrassing, Beck! We kept up traffic," Cat explained.

"Oh trust me, you've done more embarrassing things in your life kid," Beck shot back.

"Shut up," she scowled.

Cat always loved that her brother could stop her from becoming angry and cheer her up. She missed her youthful side and whenever she got the chance to wind down, she would relax like she used to.

"So whom are we looking out for?"

"Uh where's that form?" she rummaged through her purse.

"Jeez Cat, when was the last time you cleaned out your purse?"

"Shut up… Got it! Hm, let's see. Trina Vega from New York, Sinjin Van Cleef from Washington, and Jade West from North Carolina."

"Interesting names."

"Yup. You see anyone here that looks like a Trina, Sinjin or Jade?"

The two scanned people around the park. Beck laid his eyes on a girl sitting two benches down.

"I think I just spotted my future wife," he said half seriously.

"Oi," Cat face palmed.

He immediately got up and walked towards the girl. She was immersed in a novel and didn't even bother to look up when he stood in front of her. Beck saw this as an invitation to sit, no, plop on the other side of the bench, but close enough that their shoulders were almost touching. This gesture certainly got the girl's attention. She looked up at Beck and their faces were so close, the body heat between them made the already warm summer weather boiling.

"Uh… excuse me, but haven't you ever heard of personal space, dude?"

"I'm sorry, miss. It's a public park and since this is a bench in the park I'd only assume anyone can sit here," he smirked.

"Ok Mr. I'm smarter than a fifth grader. But you don't have to sit so close."

Beck scooted a few inches away from her, but still close enough to awe at her.

"Jeez what is it with you LA folk? God I'm so happy I'm only here for my residency."

"Wait, did you just say residency?" Beck snapped out of his trance from her beauty.

"Yeah. Do you know what that means?"

Beck nodded.

"Wow, pretty boy does have brains."

"So you think I'm pretty?" he playfully batted his eyes.

"I think you're annoying. Get off me before I call the park ranger."

Beck raised his hands for a gesture of truce.

"No need to… Wait, what was I going to say? Oh yeah, my sister is doing her residency here too. Hey Cat! Come here!"

Cat reluctantly walked over, thinking her brother was either going to ask her to convince the girl to go out with him or get him out of muddy waters.

"Beck, leave the poor girl alone please."

"No no, she's a resident too. Maybe one of the people in your group."

"Are you Cat Valentine? I'm Jade West."

Cat was excited to finally meet one of her group mates.

"Nice to meet you Jade" The two girls shook hands.

"And this is?" Jade said pointing pitifully at Beck.

"Jade, this is my brother Beck."

"Or you can call me pretty boy," Beck winked as he shook her hand.

"Beck!"

"What? She called me pretty boy like ten seconds ago. I'm not making it up!"

"Beck please don't embarrass me."

"I'm not. I promise."

"Wow you two really are siblings," Jade laughed.

"Well Cat's not a good sister right now."

"And why is that?" Both girls asked.

"Because she failed to tell me that one of her colleagues is my future wife," he took her hand and kissed the top of it.

Cat shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Oh God…"

"Beck," Jade said nicely.

"Yes m'lady?" Beck raised an eyebrow with hope.

"Touch me again and I will knock you unconscious that you will wake up confused in Peru."

Cat giggled as Beck's face turned ghost white and he backed off… for now.

"I like you, Ms. West."

* * *

Cat and Jade talked for a good 20 minutes. They became instant best friends. Trina and Sinjin finally showed up and the four got acquainted with each other while Beck played a pick up game of touch football with a few guys in the park. The four of them agreed to meet for breakfast on Monday before their first day at the hospital. When the three students left, Cat and Beck stuck around for some frozen yogurt and sat back at the bench from when they first arrived at the park.

"So how do you feel about the group?"

"I like them. We're all different. Jade-"

"My lady lover,"

"Sure, Beck… Jade is very authoritative. Like she has a spine. But she's really nice if you give her the chance. Trina's well, she's a typical New Yorker. She's girly, and really blunt, but funny too. It confuses me why she's even a Doctor in the first place but hey she's smart. And Sinjin well, I mean you saw him, he's a smart guy, like really smart. So he doesn't have much experience with a social life, but he's getting there."

"Hm so you've got a nerd, a diva, my future wife, and you, the nicest girl in the world. That's quite a team."

"Beck, Jade's not interested," she laid out.

"Give it time, kid. She doesn't see it, but she'll cave in," he winked.

Cat rolled her eyes and took a bite of her yogurt. "Just please don't bother us at work. If I know Jade, any one wrong thing can cause her entire apprenticeship and career in jeopardy."

"Ok fine, but that doesn't mean I can't visit my baby sister at work, right?"

"Sure, because all those other times you wanted to visit me at the hospital," she pointed.

"Well, I've decided with my lack of support then, to support you now since you're close to finish."

"Ok Romeo. Just remember what I said, don't cost us our jobs!"

"You know I'd never do that, kid" he chucked her. "Come on it's getting late, let's head home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey babe, your manager called, he got us tickets to fashion week in Milan."

"That's great honey. When is it again?"

"Three weeks."

"What?" Robbie checked his calendar. "Donna, I thought you said it's in July? It's still June next week."

"I know but we need to go there earlier. One of my girlfriends told me that if you go there before and stay longer, you're bound to get a gig from one of the designers there to model for them."

"But babe, I can't just drop what I'm doing for a month, I've got a deadline to make."

"Why can't you take a break? Or do it in Milan?"

"Because the exhibit is about the seasons and I've been taking photographs of Los Angeles; so Milan will throw it off, and I can't take a break because seasons just happen. I can't ask mother nature to pause for me."

"Are you giving me attitude, Robert?" Donna snapped at him.

"No babe, I'm just saying, one month will be hard on my work. Can't we work something out?"

"Why do you always make time for your work but not enough for me?" she pouted.

"What? Donna I'm always making time for you. I feel like you should accommodate to me at least this one time because my work is time sensitive," he tried to explain.

"Robert Shapiro that is a tone of bitterness I hear in your voice!" Donna was enraged.

Robbie sighed. "No it's not, I'm just saying when was the last time you accommodated to me?"

"Just last week you pushed dinner by one hour so you can take silly pictures of the beach in Malibu. I could have made use of my extra hour if you'd have told me sooner you were having problems with the sunlight. It was a stupid excuse but I accommodated."

"Donna, it was one hour. That's not much to ask for. I had to push that photo shoot by four days because you needed me to fly out with you to New York for some photo shoot that I wasn't even needed for."

Donna did not like where this was going, nor did she like Robbie's 'negativity'.

"Robbie are you getting angry with me, huh? What the hell have I done? I needed you to come with me to New York because you knew the guy, I didn't. I only ask for little things."

"I do too," he said calmly.

"Sure. But this is just one big thing that I want you to come with me. Please Robert."

"Donna, let's at least try to compromise this time. This is a big thing, you're right. Please?"

Donna sighed. Then her expression lifted. "Well if you want, maybe just come with me for Fashion week and I'll go before and stay after."

"Well… that does sound manageable…" Robbie thought aloud.

Robbie and Donna have been dating for almost two years. Robbie is an independent photographer. His passion for seeing the world differently than most is expressed through his photography. He claims the camera is his third eye; it captures the truth, the real beauty of life.

Robbie came from a rather wealthy family. Being an only child adds on to him getting anything he wanted, though he was humble and never asked for much claiming his grandfather, the breadwinner of the family business, taught him the value of a dollar every day of his life. His parents were already deceased, not by anything slightly tragic, but by old age. Although Robbie was close to 30 years old, his parents had him late in life. The doctor had said that his mother would not be able to bare any children so his parents lived 20 years of their marriage with just the two of them. His mother was very religious as his father was the model husband, and the heir of his family's wealth. His mother prayed almost all the time to have a child, and one summer she became pregnant with Robbie. His parents were in their 50's when he was born, a risky age for pregnancy, though here he was in the flesh, a healthy grown man. Sadly his parents couldn't stay alive longer as his mother grew side affects from having a son at such a late age, and after she passed, his father eventually followed due to heartbreak. Although Robbie lost his father too soon after his mother, he thought it was one of the greatest illustrations of love. His father's one true love was his mother and he couldn't stand another day to be away from her that he quietly joined her in eternal slumber. With that, Robbie kept that heart his parents gave him and continued to live a humbled and heartfelt life, hoping to find a girl to love just as much as his father loved his mother.

Meeting Donna in the beginning was magical. She was a sweet girl, so kind to Robbie. As they grew into the relationship, Robbie started noticing her flaws. Though like his father, he was a man of his word and for two years has worked on keeping his girlfriend happy. He felt that he needed to try in this relationship and not to give up because not once did his father give up on his mother in their difficult times.

Robbie's portfolio included several big-name models and celebrities along with infamous and common names, but he could care less. Except for Donna. She was desperate for stardom. She's an aspiring model herself; the reason how the two met.

In truth, Donna didn't really love Robbie as much as he loved her, but she'd be with him for his promising future… and his riches. Donna's fond of him though, caring for Robbie's well being, though she knew with the body she had, she could get any guy. And Robbie was just _average_. But he gives her the attention she craves so she stays with him… for the most part. Does Robbie know? What he doesn't know won't hurt him, is all Donna ever says to herself. So why wouldn't she mind being alone and beautiful in Italy?

"Are you sure you'd be ok for a month there?" Robbie asked once more.

Donna's attitude had changed. "Oh I'll be just fine, Rob," she grinned smugly.

* * *

**A/N: Not feeling well so it might be a few days for the next one. Have a nice Veterans weekend everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Rob, are you sure you still want to take pictures?" his manager asked.

"Yeah Terrance. It's fine, nothing like a few grey clouds won't hurt us."

Hints of grey started slowly blanketing the afternoon blue sky.

"Maybe it's going to rain?" said a crewmember.

As if on cue, a single raindrop landed on Robbie's nose.

"Ok so it's about to drizzle. Water won't harm us either."

Just then a bright light flashed across the sky.

"What was that?" another crewmember jumped.

"Lightning," Terrence said. "Robbie…"

"Relax guys, we're almost done. It's not going to stop us."

BOOM. CRASH. FLASH.

"Yeah, but a thunder storm might," said the last crewmember.

BOOM. CRASH. FLASH.

"Robbie you're crazy, let's call it a day."

"Yeah, ok just a few more clicks and I promise then we'll be done everyone."

The thunderstorm was growing stronger by the minute. Robbie was finishing a photo shoot with his crew at the pier in Santa Monica. What was supposed to be a promising sunny Friday turned into a stormy afternoon. Once he was finishing taking the shots he needed, everyone hurriedly started packing the equipment into Robbie's SUV. Robbie let his crew leave right away as it was getting late, the sun almost setting.

"You got everything Robbie?" Terrence asked.

"Just one more camera stand and light and I'll be done."

"You sure you don't need any more help? I can wait for you."

"You can go Terrance, I got this. You don't want your wife waiting up. Besides, I still have to change into some nicer clothes for tonight."

"Ah tonight's the big night huh?" Terrence nudged Robbie.

"Sure is," Robbie flatly said.

"That doesn't sound enthusiastic at all," he speculated.

"No, no I'm happy. I'm just so exhausted from today," Robbie reassured his manager.

"Ok. Well take your time with the photos; we still got several months until we have to get everything ready for the exhibit."

"Yeah, but November will creep on us in no time."

"Robbie, you work too much. Spend some time for yourself, some time with your girl. Speaking of which, I know Donna's going to have you tied up with her Milan trip and I'll be out of town as well. It's my parent's 50th anniversary next month so I'm taking my family to see them in Missouri. And I trust you'll have all this done in no time."

"You can count on it, Terrence!"

"Awesome. I'll see you on Monday. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure thing, boss. Have a good one."

Once he securely placed all his equipment in his SUV and changed into an all black suit, Robbie hastily got into his car, pulled out of the parking lot and started his drive downtown. Tonight was a special night for him and Donna. It was their two year anniversary and Donna's been bugging Robbie to propose. So instead of waiting for the right time to do it, he figured this would make her happy on their anniversary. He knew he loved her but to be honest, he didn't have that "I can't live without you" feeling in his gut just yet. Though he figured if marriage would make her happy, then maybe along the lines of their engagement he'll eventually get that feeling.

Robbie's phone rang and even before he answered, he knew who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Robbie Shapiro, where the hell are you?!"

"I know I'm late, Donna. I'm sorry the weather wasn't cooperating with us today, nor is it making it any easier for me to drive faster to the restaurant."

"Robbie I'm getting really impatient. If this is your idea of spending our two year anniversary, it is not romantic at all."

"I know, I know, I'm on my way. Give me like 15 minutes. I promise."

"Fine."

"Love y-"

*click*

Robbie grunted heavily. He hated whenever Donna was angry with him. She was irrational and never gave Robbie a chance to explain himself. Though Robbie was too loyal of a boyfriend to argue. Though he wished she wouldn't be so upset when it came to photography. He couldn't help it that he was indulged with his work more than his girlfriend. Sometimes he just gets lost in his own world when he'd do photography. Robbie would take photos of nature, abstract things, and just anything alive. Sure he covered photo shoots specifically for models on a backdrop, but being able to capture them beautifully in nature was the best challenge. Donna couldn't care less about what her surroundings were; she only cared about how she looked in photos. She was the type who would pay more attention to her headshot, claiming the focus should be the model and nothing else. Donna was, conceited, for lack of a better word. Truth be told, she was way out of Robbie's league, but she knew his connection to big names in Hollywood. Although Robbie does not care about whom his client is or how famous or fortunate he'd be, Donna's been pushing him to get bigger named clients.

Robbie's timing was impeccable for the sun to be setting along the coastline. Even with the fury of the storm, the sun still peered its way through the thick grey clouds, having one last peep before completely setting. Not wanting to miss this chance, Robbie HAD to take a picture of the beauty of the setting sun in the midst of the thunderstorm. Keeping his left hand steady on the wheel, Robbie reached over to the back seat with his right hand and fiddled for his Nikon. He finally wriggled it out of the camera bag and attempted to take a few shots of the sunset. Though he found it difficult trying to balance driving and taking photos. Robbie decided better to be safe than sorry so he pulled over at the side of the road near a ditch but still on the coastline thinking it'd be fine because there wasn't a single car that drove by for the past five minutes.

After taking just enough pictures before the sun finally set, Robbie was finally satisfied. But he was later than ever for his dinner. He knew Donna would be furious, yet hoped the proposal would make up for it. Robbie started towards his car. Once inside, Robbie viewed his pictures one more time before starting the engine. Not even a second later, Robbie heard a screech, a flash of light and a big hit. His car jerked forward far enough to be pushed into the ditch and barreled all the way down on rough terrain, only to be stopped on its side by a large sand dune. Robbie lay sideways, the driver's side touching the dirty ground, and the sound of the rain patting on his now damaged vehicle. The last thing he saw and heard were footsteps running near him, only hoping to be found before the sirens came.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Second update for today to make up for not putting one up yesterday. Recovering from a sore throat/headache all weekend. Also, "Random Person" Tori, Andre and several other characters will be in future chapters. Tori in ch 6 and Andre not until ch 12.**

* * *

"Rob, Terrence is here."

"Thanks, babe. Do you have another meeting to go to?" Robbie asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sorry I can't stay with you guys. But Terrence said he'd stay here with you until I get back. I'll only be a few hours," Donna kissed Robbie on the cheek. "Thanks Terrence."

"No problem, Donna. See ya," Terrence gave her a hug and she left not a second too soon.

Terrence walked over to Robbie who had been sleeping on the couch since his accident. Too fragile and emotionally weak to do anything else, Robbie's been moping in his living room, in bed, for three weeks now.

"How you doing today, champ?"

"Same chizz different day, Terrence." Robbie brought the covers over his head and hid beneath his comforter.

"Now come on man, Donna didn't call me over to baby sit you."

"She didn't?" Robbie asked sarcastically.

"Ok well initially yes, but I wouldn't just come here to watch you mope in bed, I wanted to come here to hangout, bro."

Robbie slowly revealed himself from under his covers.

"Sorry man. I do appreciate you coming."

"No need to apologize Rob. You're hurt. But I'm just thankful you're ok. We all are. Even Donna."

Robbie sat up and kept his eyes closed, thinking back from his accident. The horrific flashback of a loud crash and flash of headlights haunted his very soul.

"I just feel helpless now. Donna seems distant, like I'm not here anymore. I feel like I can't give her any more than I could."

"Dude, you're freaking injured, not dead. Don't even say that. And Robbie even before the accident you've given Donna everything she wanted seeing as you're so damn rich. And she's probably being distant because that's how she's coping with this. Just like how you're coping by sitting your lazy ass in bed all day when you could be out celebrating life, or at least soaking some sun and fresh air."

"I know, I know. I guess I'm just most disappointed that I can't finish the project on time."

"On time? Robbie are you seriously kidding me? You're thinking of work at a time like this? Man it's just one season left; your crew can handle it. And there is still several months before the gallery. We'll figure something out, I promise bro," he gave his friend a soft smile.

"Thanks, Terrence."

Terrence eventually persuaded Robbie to get his butt off the couch and sit at the backyard patio so Robbie could take in some fresh air. It helped Robbie just release any bad auras in his body and mind. The accident really affected him and he was broken, in a fragile state. He was glad Donna didn't leave him, knowing she could up and leave any time if Robbie was hopeless, and was even more fortunate for having a boss and friend like Terrence who may as well be like a big brother to him, always there and guiding him along the way.

A couple hours later Donna comes home excited.

"Rob? Terrence? Anyone home?"

"We're out back!" Terrence called out.

Donna was surprised to hear what Terrence said. She walked over to the backyard to see for herself. There he was, her boyfriend sitting in the back patio with his boss, sipping beers.

"Oh babe, you finally go out of the couch. How'd you do it?" Donna joked and sat on his lap.

"Terrence helped me out."

"Of course, Terrence always helps you out" Donna smiled at his boss. Terrence fake smiled, he never liked her but didn't have the heart to tell Robbie because he knew Robbie was an obedient boyfriend who would put up her… type.

"Well Robbie's still a normal guy, he just has to remember that."

"Normal?"

"Yes, babe. Terrence is right. You're still normal. Anyways I'm so excited I have some amazing news!" She said jumping off of Robbie's lap and faced the two guys.

"Well what is it?" Terrence was impatient, though he really couldn't care less.

"One of the models can't make it to fashion week so they asked me to fill in! I'm going to be a model for fashion week in Milan!"

"Wow that's great Donna!" Robbie smiled.

"Isn't it? Now I really have to go to Milan early. Probably earlier than usual. Oh my gosh I gotta start packing like now…"

"Wait, fashion week is in two weeks. How early do they want you there?" Terrence questioned.

"Just a few days before it starts, but now that I'm a model there I need to go like tomorrow to schmooze with the other artists there. Robbie knows, I told him about it already. But I'm going an extra week early and staying a week later now for sure."

"So like a month?"

"Right."

"Donna, that was all before Robbie's… Well you know what I'm talking about, you can't just leave him now?" Terrence tried saying softly.

"Who says I'm not going with her?" Robbie butted in obviously hearing their conversation.

"I say you can't go, and so does your doctor and well…"

"Didn't you just say I'm normal Terrence? Well having me not go would make me feel more of an outcast than I already am becoming."

"Robbie you're joking right?" Terrence was momentarily having doubt.

"No I'm kidding," Robbie laughed. "I'm hurt, of course I can't go, and Donna's right, we talked about this already. Have a great time babe."

"Yay thanks Robbie! I'll call you all the time I promise!" With that she kissed him on the cheek and went inside to start packing.

"Terrence sat beside Robbie and finished his beer.

"You really tricked me for a second there, bro."

"Terrence, I didn't even want to go to fashion week in the first place. I guess in a weird way, this accident kind of saved me from going. I think that's the only good thing that came out of this."

"Robbie that's a terrible thing to say" they both laughed.

"Hey who knows, with her gone for a month you might actually have some time to relax, have fun and chizz."

"Terrence I'm…"

"Yeah yeah whatever, accident or no accident, Donna's gone for a month. Be HAPPY."

As terrible as Terrence had portrayed Donna, Robbie knew in the back of his mind how right he was, though he was obedient. Except at that moment, Robbie wanted to relax, have fun and be happy as well, so he touched bottles with Terrence and took a swig of his beer. Terrence smiled, knowing that this month for Robbie would be just what he needed and would be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat, Jade, Sinjin and Trina were going to meet their advisor, Doctor Lane Napper, today. The four were sitting in his office, waiting anxiously for his arrival, each one too nervous to even make small talk with each other.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Lane Napper." He shook all their hands, each student dumbfounded that they were meeting one of LA's best doctors.

"I'm really excited to have you all here, and even more excited that you will be a part of this new study. Think about it, after you finish your residency and get your certification, you can also say that you were one of the first doctors to participate in this special case. That's something to be proud of."

"Thanks Dr. Napper," Sinjin said for the four of them.

"Please, call me Lane."

"You mean like, Doctor Lane?" Trina asked.

"No, just Lane. I'm your advisor yes, I'm a doctor as well, but think of me as your friend too. I want all four of you to do great for your final residency. And I'm telling you right now there is no competition. If you can show me you earned your degree, I can easily get you four immediate positions after graduation. That's a promise."

"Wow, how can you do that?!" Jade was amazed. So was everyone.

"I don't like to brag like ever, but I'm sure you all know my background. I've got connections. People trust my word. So if I recommend you, Recruiter will have no problem taking my word. But that doesn't mean you can slack off. Like I wrote to your schools, this is a special case, and I need the most intelligent doctors out there to help me."

"We won't let you down, sir. We promise," Cat smiled.

"Oh fine, call me anything you want. I don't care. I was trying out this hip new thing but whatever," Lane chuckled. That prompted everyone else to chuckle and release the tension and anxiety in their minds.

"Great, now you guys are all relaxed. Ok let's go to the lobby, there's someone I'd like you all to meet."

The four followed suit Lane to the third floor lobby. There they met a middle-aged woman, most just likely a few years older than them. She was talking to the receptionist behind the desk.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Vega. She is my personal assistant."

"Call me Tori," she smiled at the four.

"Believe me I already tried getting them to call me by my first, they don't want to."

"Well you're not getting any younger Lane, I'm more or less closer to age than you are with them."

"Are you saying I'm old?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh… Duh!" they all laughed at Tori's remark.

"But seriously, call us anything, we really don't care." Tori reassured them.

"Yeah. So if I'm not around Tori is your go-to girl. She's awesome. She's my protégé."

The rest of the day consisted of a hospital tour. The best thing about Lane Napper was how friendly he was. The four found it incredible how everyone loved him. He was already LA's best doctor, now he's everyone's best friend. Their first day ended earlier than usual, Lane giving them about 5 packets to read and study for their special case. Sinjin went straight home to read while Trina took advantage of her short day to go shopping. Cat asked Jade to have lunch and hangout for the rest of the day and Jade gladly obliged.

In the few days Cat had known Jade, she learned a few things. Jade was a tough nugget, but she had a very soft core. She may have an independent act but she was just like any other girl who would fall for the romantic gestures if a guy did the right one. That said, Cat brought Jade to the park and introduced her to Sikowitz. Much to her surprise, Jade went crazy obsessed with Sikowitz's horse and carriage business. A side Cat didn't expect, though secretly knew Jade would've had.

"So how long have you had this business Sikowitz?" Jade asked.

"How old is your brother, Kitty-Cat?"

"He just turned 33."

"Then 37 years I've been in business."

"Wow, that's so cool."

"Sikowitz knew Beck's parents. His dad proposed to his mom while riding, he offered the horse and carriage at the wedding and at my mom's and his dad's wedding. He's really close to Beck's family- well _our_ family."

"Wait, you and Beck are step siblings?"

"Yup," Cat answered.

"And he's three years older?"

"How do you know my age?"

"I looked up all three of you guys. You and I are the same age, Trina and Sinjin a year older."

"Oh. Yeah he's three years older. Our parents got married when I was 5. My parents divorced and his mom died. He's been my big brother ever since and he's the best out there."

"How is he the oldest when he's so immature?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well he's a goofball, but I love him. Our parents passed away about 15 years ago. Beck had just turned 18 and barely started College. But he took care of me because I was scared. He gave up a lot and I feel bad but he tells me not to worry because he wouldn't trade his life now for his life then."

Jade didn't know this side of Beck. Though he's only annoyed her the times they've met, she gave somewhat of a slither of respect to him.

"Well that's pretty surprising if you just look at him. He doesn't look…"

"Responsible?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Hehe no need. He really isn't. He's a kid. He's forgetful, he's messy, and super energetic; but when it comes to me, he's a responsible person. He doesn't really show that side. Our parents' car accident really tore me up so he tried to make the atmosphere happy for me. It worked sometimes but I figured busying myself would distract me more than his laughs. But I do love when he makes me laugh. I missed out on being a young and reckless adult, but like him I don't regret it."

"Wow Cat. I didn't know."

Cat smiled at Jade and she returned it. Then Cat realized how much she's been talking and was worried.

"But please don't tell anyone what I said. I don't usually open up like this. I don't have much friends."

"It's ok Valentine, your secret's safe with me," Jade pinky promised her.

The ride was silent for a few minutes, Sikowitz offering to give them a twice around the park. Cat liked it to relax and obviously Jade loved it.

"So," Jade spoke up. "Since you shared all that, I guess the 'friend' thing to do is share my story, huh?"

"You don't have to, Jade" Cat smiled. Cat knew Jade wasn't an open person so she might have felt obliged to because of what she poured out earlier. But for some reason Cat trusted Jade and somehow knew Jade trusted her as well. Or at least she hoped.

"No, I trust you Cat. And I don't trust anyone really."

Yay! Cat thought in her mind, Jade trusts me!

"Ok… shoot," Cat offered.

"I didn't have that great of a relationship with my parents. Well, my mom left us when I was 16, and he remarried this harlot who pretty much took all his attention, leaving me to rebel just for him to notice me. Stupid, I know, though it worked at one point. But by then I decided to go to medical school and my dad regretted ignoring me all those years. He wasn't a bad dad, he gave me whatever, but all I wanted was his attention. I mean after my mom left I didn't want him to leave me either. I just sometimes wish I can go back home but my dad is long gone now. He up and moved once I left for school. He talks to me on the phone every once in a while but I'm sure his wife doesn't want me to find him. And I'm fine with that… I just don't trust anyone. I don't want to get my heart broken. Especially with something so stupid as a stupid boy."

"Stupid like, my brother stupid?"

"No, he's an idiot."

"Sure…" Cat winked at her.

"Shut up, Cat. I don't like him."

"But he likes youuu" she sing-songed.

"I think I just barfed in my mouth. I'm not going to let a guy tear me down."

Jade had such a dull face and blank expression the whole time explaining her story, yet Cat knew it was just a cover up. Cat touched Jade on the shoulder.

"You know, you don't have to be brave every minute of every day. Just a few seconds at a time."  
"That just shows weakness, Cat. What are you supposed to do when life surprises you and slaps you in the face?"

"Take the hit."

"And then what, wait out the pain? What are you supposed to do then?"

"Well, that's what friends are here for." Cat smiled. Jade looked at her like she was crazy but eventually softened up. She was right. Her tough girl act needed a friend. And Cat Valentine may just be that _friend_.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not feeling well again. Must be some bug going around. I wanted to go to work today because we were going to Santa Monica for a restaurant's grand opening. And I can't go :/ but that means I can update today so there's the up side. Someone PM'd me asking me when this story will pick up. Sorry, I intended the first several chapters for you to meet the characters. After this chapter it's about to pick up (i.e. Cat and Robbie meeting). But there's still half of the other subplots to unravel so please be patient with me- we're not even 1/4 of the way through. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

***Knock knock knock***

No answer.

***Knock knock knock***

Still no answer.

He stepped back and lifted up the welcome mat. Beneath the mat revealed a spare key taped to the very center. He ripped it off and inserted the key in the slot. Once the door opened, he stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was that the place was dark, pitch black, with only the light from the outside shining in. The second thing was that the place smelled of sickness. It reeked all around the house.

"Robbie? Where are you bro?"

Terrence went to an empty couch in the living room. Where could Robbie be? He wondered. He couldn't have gotten far by himself, he's-

"Bleggghh" Robbie gagged.

Terrence found Robbie at the door leading to his backyard, barely making it to the floor of his porch, sickness all over the place.

"Robbie, dude. Let me help you up." Terrence quickly carried his friend and brought him inside back on the couch. Robbie didn't protest. He obeyed everything Terrence said and did. Terrence fetched Robbie a clean shirt, but before having him change, splashed and wiped clean Robbie's face of vomit. Terrence handed Robbie some warm salt water to gargle then a glass of water to drink. He told Robbie to sit for a few minutes while he cleaned up the mess out back. While cleaning, Terrence went had called his wife, Jill, to bring Robbie some soup.

Jill arrived not 10 minutes later, bringing a bag of various items in a black pot.

"Hey honey, what's that?" Terrence kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I'm making Robbie soup. I couldn't wait to buy one at the market." She said letting herself in and straight to the kitchen. His wife was so motherly; it's what Terrence loved about her.

"Hi Robbie. It's Jill," she yelled from the pantry.

"Hi Jill. What are you doing here?" Robbie weakly said lying on the couch, not bothering to move.

"Making you soup. You need to eat," she came back with some medicine and apple juice. "But first, take some medicine."

Robbie sat up, weary and weak, but obeyed her.

Jill set herself up in the kitchen for a good 20 minutes. Terrence was done cleaning the patio as best as he could, though it still smelled awful. Jill had brought him a clean shirt because she remembered he had to clean up the sickness. After changing he sat with Robbie in the living room, the television on to a random college football game, white noise to ease the silence in the room.

"So, Rob, why were you in the patio? And how long were you there?"

"Uhhh a couple of hours. I was feeling sick to my stomach and since Donna left yesterday, I didn't have anyone around so I stumbled over to the patio half consciously. Good think I sort of remember the layout of this house."

"Robbie if you needed someone to come over, you should have called me. You know what, we're staying with you for the time being man."

"No, don't do that Terrence. I don't want to ruin your life as well."

"Who says anything about ruining someone's life?"

"Well mine is practically useless."

"No it's not."

"Of course it is. I was thinking about how pathetic I am now and I got sick to my stomach thinking about how I'll eventually turn into a vegetable and be a burden to all of you."

Terrence sighed, rubbing his temples. Here was Robbie's pity card. _Again_. "You know what Rob? Yes you're not the same anymore you're broken. But you should thank God you're still alive. Stop being a sick bastard and enjoy your freaking life. There's a reason why you're still alive. Go find it."

Robbie fell silent.

Jill had heard everything. She was setting the table for their soup. She looked over to her husband with apathy. She knew what he said may have been harsh, but even she agreed. Robbie had to hear it.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that."

"No, Terrence. I needed that. You're right. I should be happy I'm still alive. It's not like I'm _completely_ damaged. It's just, knowing I can't be a man for Donna or a man for my own self, it belittles me."

"Robbie it's not your fault. And Donna's not blaming you for anything. Why do you think that?"

"Because… my dad. He was the ideal husband and friend. I want to be just like him. Support the people in my life and support myself. How can I do that when I'm…"

"Robbie, you can still do all that. What do you want to do? I'm here for you man."

Robbie paused for a moment.

"Well I've been thinking these past few days."

By then Jill had joined Terrence and Robbie in the living room.

"About?" she asked Robbie.

"Options."

"Options…" Terrence repeated.

"Yeah, like maybe I can fix this problem."

"Robbie, you know the risks for these. And we can't risk a lot here."

"Yes I know, but I have this excellent doctor who I promise I'll be in good hands. He'll help me. He knew my parents."

Terrence and Jill were hesitant. Robbie meant well to "fix" himself, but was it enough to risk any more of his life?

"Robbie, Jill and I are always on your side, you know that right?"

"Yeah, man."

"And you know that we'll always support you with whatever you decide to do."

"I know."

"Ok, so think about what I'm about to say to you."

"Ok?"

"We don't want to risk any more of your life. We're just really thankful that the rest of you weren't severely injured. You're barely recovering from those wounds as well. Maybe this all happened for a reason. That you're meant to be like this for the rest of your life. It's not supposed to sound awful, but maybe there's something more."

"Terrence, you know I love you man. And you too, Jill. But like you said, there's a reason why I'm still alive. I wasn't the most popular kid in school and when I found my knack, I felt accepted. I _need_ my life back. I need to be normal again. Hopefully you understand that. So let me ask you one thing, will you help me?"

The sound of Robbie's voice had empty hope, but hope nonetheless. Terrence knew Robbie was mindset on this and normal Robbie or not, he wouldn't give up on it. He admired that quality about his friend.

"Alright, Rob. Let's meet with your doctor first thing in the morning then."


	8. Chapter 8

Terrence arrived at Robbie's house the following morning. For some reason Robbie was more cheery than usual. A rare emotion that he expressed since his accident a few weeks ago.

"Someone's happy," Terrence chuckled helping Robbie into the car and get situated in the passenger seat.

"Guilty as charged. I called my doc, he said he'd meet us at the park next to the hospital. I'm so stoked, Terrence!"

The two men arrive at the park and found a bench to get comfortable while they waited for Robbie's doctor to meet with him.

"So what is it you want to do exactly?"

"Anything really. Whatever he thinks is best. I mean I don't rely on it, but I do have the money for any type of operation."

"Well this is a first. Robbie Shapiro defending his position with money."

"You know what I mean Terrence. You can't buy a lot of things especially love. And I know Donna's having a difficult time with me. But if I can buy a brand new me, she'll love me again."

"Rob of course she still loves you… I think. But tell me this and be honest. Are you doing this for Donna or for yourself?"

"Why can't it be for both of us?"

"Because I know you bro. Let's be honest. You're the most humble guy I know. Something as critical as your disability is devastating for sure, but you'd take this as a challenge and conquer it."

Robbie thought for a moment. He smiled at what his friend had said.

"I guess you're right, Terrence. I'd definitely take on this challenge. But now I want this for myself. To see if my biggest challenge is to overcome this… this setback in my life. I need my life back."

"All right, bro." Terrence patted Robbie on the back. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hi this is Terrence… Oh hey Ross. Yeah I'm with Robbie right now. Uhuh, yes we still have plenty of time until the exhibit. Yes Robbie is still in charge of it all. I have full faith in him. Ok, sure. Uh wait… (turns to Robbie) Hey Rob, one of the vendors for the show needs to meet with me. When did you say you're appointment was?"

"Around noon. What time is it now?"

"11:45. Do you mind if I leave? Ross wants to meet to discuss the event."

"Yeah sure man no problem. You've done enough today. Thanks Terrence."

"Call me when you want me to come get you ok? (turns back to phone) Hey Ross yeah let's meet at the office in 20 minutes." After Terrence left, Robbie drowned out the outside world by putting headphones on blast, leaned back on the bench and started daydreaming and distracting himself with music.

That day nurses and resident doctors were having leisure time with a few patients at the park. One child, a diagnosed ADHD patient who looked about 6 years old was running around in the open area trying to fly his kite. The child was more interested in running wild and free on the grass than get his kite to actually fly. The nurses and residents were watching him, though no one in particular close by. The kid was playing about 15 feet from where Robbie was sitting at the bench when suddenly he ran a little too fast in the grass and tripped over himself. He fell to the ground and slightly scraped his knee, nothing huge, but obviously a great deal for a 6 year old. Robbie didn't know what was going on because he was distracted, so when an angry young doctor tapped his shoulder, he was a bit startled.

"Doc?"

"No."

"Oh, I thought you were someone I knew. Can I help you?"

"What the hell was that kind of an answer?"

"What answer?"

"You know what, never mind. Why the hell didn't you help the kid?"

"What kid?"

"Uh I don't know, the little boy who was running around with a kite and fell and scraped his knee right in front of you."

"Oh I didn't know," Robbie shrugged.

"You didn't know?! Are you an asshole or are you just ignorant?!"

"Miss, I'm sorry I really don't know why you're upset with me when I didn't do anything."

"No you didn't that's exactly why I'm upset. I mean yeah it's my job to help these patients, but damn haven't you heard of being friendly? The kid was hurt and you didn't help him!"

"Believe me miss, if I could I would. I just didn't know."

"How the hell could you not have known?!"

"I was into my music. It was on blast and I drowned out my entire surroundings."

"Oh I'm so sorry you were so occupied and busy doing something more important than helping a hurt child," she replied sarcastically.

"Look, I can tell you're upset..."

"Really? How'd you figure that out Einstein?" She snapped back.

"I'm really sorry. Now is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I feel like I should take partial blame for the child who got hurt."

"Yeah, you can leave. I don't know why you would hangout at a park hospital, but better people come along here to help a child in need."

"Look, miss I'm really sorry. If I'd have known-"

"And what the hell are you doing here anyway? This park is part of the hospital meaning it's mainly for patients. Don't you have something better to do?"

"Well, actually-"

"Robbie!"

"Lane?"

Lane walked up to Robbie and shook his hand.

"Ah so you've met Cat. She's one of our residents. Actually one of the best doctors here."

Robbie smiled at what Lane had said about the girl who had seconds ago yelled at him. Though his smile was genuine, Cat took it as a devious smirk. She in turn blushed, realizing Robbie was a patient and she was moments ago yelling at him. Seeing as he referred to the doctor by first name, they were probably close, she thought. Robbie held out his hand. She hesitated at first then shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Cat."

"Yeah. Uh you too. Look I-"

"Cat, Tori wants us to check in with her before our shifts done!" Jade yelled from across the lawn.

"Ok I'll be there."

"Cat, tell Tori when I'm done talking to Robbie to leave the paper work I need to go over on my desk. Since you're almost off I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Sure thing, doc. Uh, it was nice to meet you, Robbie." She said nervously.

"The pleasure was all mine," he stayed grinning.

Cat scurried over to the lobby, embarrassed and confused at what exactly happened between her and Robbie.


	9. Chapter 9

When Cat met up with the rest of the group in the lobby she was blushing madly. Red from embarrassment. How it went down with Robbie was indescribable. Yes she had a reason to be irritated at him for not being nice enough to help a kid in need, though she let her emotions get to her and lashed out on who was apparently a patient at the hospital.

"Hey Cat, are you ok? You're like a freaking tomato," Trina stated.

"No I'm not. I'm embarrassed."

"Why did you burp out loud by accident?" Sinjin questioned.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Jade snapped.

"It's an honest question. What, you don't get embarrassed for accidentally belching louder than you think in public?" he defended.

"First of all, gross. And second, you shouldn't even be burping loudly in public. It's just rude."

"Yeah Trina's got a point there," Jade said.

"Hey guys!" Tori emerged from the copy room behind the desk.

"Hi Tori."

"Sup."

"Hey girl."

"Yo."

"Can you guys fill out these forms? It's for the case we're going to study in the coming weeks. We're going to need a lot of confidentiality and trust in your guys. Ergo, the 24 page pamphlet you have to sign your life away for this study," she joked.

But Tori wasn't kidding with the amount of pages they had to go over and sign. It really was like signing your life away or something, which it may as well have been because since the case was new, it required a lot of research and work to be done.

"Also with that can you guys read these three articles by tomorrow? No quiz or anything, but you'll get an idea of what you'll be doing for the study. This is your last regular week of residency, then on to the case."

"Hey Tori, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Trina."

"Why did we do the regular stuff at first then?"

"Because we were waiting on a patient to accept this study. And Lane thinks he'll get one soon. So I guess that's a maybe with your daily routines to end this week. You'll never know."

"That makes sense," Cat said. Everyone agreed.

"So was that guy outside…" Jade trailed off.

"Yep, he might end up being the patient you guys have been waiting for," Tori smiled.

Cat remembered Robbie and the embarrassing moment she had with him earlier. She began to blush again.

"Hey Cat, are you sure you're ok? You're turning red again." Trina pointed.

"No I'm fine, I promise," She replied.

"Maybe you're gassy or something. Did you eat like a burrito for lunch?"

"Ok what is it with your obsession with body gas? You're so weird Sinjin," Trina said.

"What, I'm just saying what if she needs to burp or something? Just do it Cat."

"No I don't need to burp Sinjin, but thanks for asking," Cat reassured him.

"Then what's up? Jade was concerned.

"I told you I got embarrassed."

"Oh yeah, what happened?" Trina questioned.

"Maybe she got food stuck in her teeth and was talking to someone and they pointed it out to her. That happened to me once," Sinjin said matter-of-factly.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Jade exclaimed.

"What did I say this time? It wasn't about gas!"

"Sinjin you're so weird," Trina rolled her eyes.

Tori laughed at the three while Cat had worry and embarrassment still on her mind.

"Uh hey you guys, I thought you wanted to know why I'm embarrassed," Cat said.

"Oh, right. Yeah why are you red faced?" Trina asked.

Cat sighed and began to retell her earlier encounter with Robbie.

"You know how that kid tripped and hurt himself earlier?"

"The one with the kite?" Trina asked.

"Yeah."

"Uhuh. Poor thing. He's got ADHD," Trina added.

"Yeah but he's always full of energy and that's fun," Tori mentioned.

"True…" Jade said.

"Ahem…" Cat cleared her throat. The group was an amazing and intelligent bunch. Though sometimes they got side tracked with tangent conversations that eventually go full circle. But now wasn't the time to get side tracked in Cat's opinion. She had to let this off her chest.

"Oh sorry, Cat. Continue." Trina said.

"Well when we went to aid him from his fall, Jade pointed out that the guy sitting on the bench who was closest to the kid didn't bother to help the kid or make sure he was alright. I got upset and went over there to tell him off."

"Ok…?" Trina said, everyone still not getting it.

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Sinjin wondered.

"Well it turns out he is a patient here or is going to be one, I don't know, I've never seen him before. Anyway, after getting angry with him for not helping the kid, which I'm still upset about, I practically told him to leave because we only care for patients at this hospital. And he never told me 'oh but I'm a patient miss know-at-all' or some thing like that. I think he was waiting to prove me wrong."

"Well, did he?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Well at least I think so. I found out he was a patient because Lane showed up and apparently they go on a first name basis so they're probably close. The guy smirked at me so I think I got a dose of my own medicine. Though I don't know if he actually ratted me out because then Jade called me in since Tori wanted us here. It was a great escape but at the same time I just hope I don't lose this residency for being so stupid."

"You won't lose it my dear, trust me. He's the sweetest guy ever. I've known Robbie for quite a while myself. He's a family friend of Lane's. He knew him when he was just a little boy," Tori interjected.

"I don't know Tori, I was giving him chizz for not helping the kid. I said some pretty mean things. I mean yeah it's our job to help people being doctors and all. But damn I know this is the 21st century, though random acts of kindness still matter a hell of a lot to me."

"Well of course Robbie wouldn't have noticed the boy," Tori smiled warmly.

"Why not?" Cat was confused.

Everyone was pretty much confused.

"Because," Tori explained, "Robbie's blind."


	10. Chapter 10

"H-H-he's blind?" Cat stuttered.

The four were dumfounded by the news Tori had shared.

"Mhm. Poor thing. He's such a sweetheart too. Why is it always the good people that face tough challenges?" Tori sighed to herself. She had a melancholy expression that only Jade had noticed but the student didn't speak up about it… yet. Tori immediately brushed off whatever it was invading her mind and went back to her cheery self.

"Was he born with it?" Jade asked.

"No, it was an accident. It happened recently actually. About a month ago. But it tore him up."

The four kept their eyes on Lane and Robbie talking outside. Since the Hospital walls in the first floor lobby were glass, they had a perfect view of the two men from where they were standing at the receptionist's desk.

"What happened?" Trina spoke up.

"Car accident."

Cat cringed at the cause. Anything that had to do with accidents, especially car accidents, made her think of her parents.

"What's wrong Cat?" Sinjin noticed her turning a bit pale.

"Oh n-nothing," Cat shook her head.

Jade caught on to what Tori had said about a car accident and had a feeling it was about her parents. She gently touched Cat's shoulder and gave her redheaded friend an encouraging smile. Cat understood and shot her a grateful look.

"So he got blind by a car accident? How is that possible?" Trina wondered.

"Maybe the glass from the car?" Jade suggested.

"Or maybe the engine blew up or ashes from the smoke may have triggered it," Sinjin added.

"Dude, he was in a car accident, he didn't get bombed!" Trina told to Sinjin.

Tori giggled at the students again. Cat wasn't in the relaxed mood so she was still in an apprehensive position.

"So how did he really get blind, Tori?" Cat asked once Jade and Trina finished harassing Sinjin.

"Well he got bruised up pretty bad, but the only permanence was brain injury around the occipital lobe, his optic nerve damaged. It affected his vision so now he's blind. He could get laser or stem cell or even a fake eye, but Lane wants him to try this new study that does work on the brain to restore the visual cortex. And since Robbie became blind because of brain damage, he'd be the perfect patient."

"You mean he'll be the guinea pig?!" Cat squealed.

"Well we don't want it to be thought of like that," Tori said.

"But it is!" Cat became tense and on the verge of crying.

"Cat, I'm sorry are you ok?" Tori noticed her change in attitude.

Cat took in a deep breath and noticing all four of them staring at her, explained herself.

"I mean I don't know the guy but that's too scary, risking another person's life to see if some study will work."

"Oh believe me, we all understand that and the doctors go back and forth with it. We've studied almost every aspect of this case for about 10 years. And the thing is, if this proves to be successful, its likelihood of permanent success can restore so many people's eyesights or even make a blind person see for the first time almost indefinitely. And with that, we can even move forward with other types of neurosurgery studies to help repair other kinds of brain damage."

"So why do you need us?" Trina questioned.

"Because you are all in medicinal studies. The best in the nation. Of course with something as serious as this we need the best hands. And Lane is a guy who values education. So he wants you guys to have an opportunity to be a part of this study. If this proves to be a success, Robbie can gain his vision back and you can all say you were a part of it."

"That's so cool," Sinjin stated.

"It sure is. Anyway, your shifts are almost over. Make sure you sign off and read you guys. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"See ya Tori," Sinjin waved.

"Bye girl," Trina started to leave as well.

"Bye guys!" Tori waved back and started getting her stuff to leave.

"Tori, Lane asked me to remind you to leave the paper work on his desk."

"Way ahead of you, Cat. But thanks!" Tori a-ok'd her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Tori, it's just a scary thought, but I guess these risks come with the job, right?" Cat nervously said.

"Exactly my dear."

"Jade you coming?" Cat asked her friend walking towards the lockers.

"In a bit, I'll meet you at the break room."

"Ok. Bye Tori." Cat walked off.

"Hey Tori, you got a minute?" Jade asked her.

"Sure Jade, what's up?" Tori replied while gathering papers.

"Uh. Well. Ok this is stupid…" Jade started regretting herself for staying.

"No, no tell me, what's up Jade?" Tori encouraged her, smiling.

"Well… ok earlier when you were explaining Robbie's thing I kind of maybe noticed that something was on your mind or something?" Jade more asked than stated.

"What do you mean?" Tori wondered.

"Uh well, something about the why do good people get bad things…"

"Oh," for the first time Jade saw Tori's expression fall.

"Oh chizz I'm sorry Tori, you don't have to answer. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I noticed it and well you know, I know you're in a higher position than us and all but you're like a friend to us too."

"Aw well I'm honored that you guys think of me as young and cool, but it's ok. I'm fine Jade. Thanks for your concern," Tori weakly smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she nodded. "That's how life works sometimes, the good people get it difficult because God or some higher being knows we can handle it. And I can surely handle the stuff in my life. We all have to right?"

She thought Tori was talking about the life of a doctor. Kind of like what Cat was explaining a second ago. It certainly is difficult to be a bearer of bad news or not being able to save someone, but it does have it's upside like knowing you saved a life. Jade guessed it was just stress from work.

"Ok well if you ever need a friend, you know how to find me," Jade patted her elbow.

"Thanks Jade, I'll surely take you up on that," Tori hugged her. "Now shoo, you're off now. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

* * *

"What took you so long Jade?" Cat asked her friend as they sat in the hospital cafeteria grabbing some coffee before they left.

"Oh just wanted to talk to Tori about something. You ok Cat?" Jade sipped her coffee.

"Oh yeah, I guess. I still feel horrible about the Robbie thing earlier."

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"Yeah and that's what makes it horrible. I didn't give the poor guy a chance to explain."

"Then go apologize. It's that simple."

"You're right, I should," Cat sipped her drink.

"He's blind," Jade said out of the blue.

"I know," Cat sighed.

"I didn't even notice anything was wrong with him. He looks normal to me."

"Right?! Even when I talked to him he was facing me, not like wandering his eyes anywhere. That's why I didn't even notice or think he'd be blind, let alone be a patient."

"This is going to be interesting. I've always wanted to know what it was like to not have one of my senses."

"You mean besides feeling?" Cat joked.

"Oh yeah, right. I hate feelings," Jade stuck out her tongue.

"Isn't hate a feeling?" Cat raised her eyebrow,

"Fine it's the only feeling I have. I especially hate LOVE," Jade said darkly before finishing her coffee.

"You're just saying that because my brother wont stop annoying you."

"Ah, the guy I loathe the most. Thanks for bringing him up. I almost didn't think about him all day."

"So you think about my brother?"

"No, he's annoying."

"But you can't stop thinking about his annoyance?"

"Cat, go apologize to the poor guy and leave me alone!" Jade glared at her. Cat laughed at her friend.

"All right, I'll talk to you later Jade. Want to come over and read the articles later?"

"Sure. Wait, let's meet at my place instead. I don't want to see your brother."

"Hehe suit yourself. I'll see you later."


	11. Chapter 11

"All right Lane, I'll think about it."

"Sure thing boy. Take your time."

"Thanks man."

"You going to be all right? Want me to take you home or something?"

"No I'm going to call Terrence to come get me."

"All right I'll see you soon Robbie. Take care."

"Bye Lane."

Lane got up from the bench and walked inside the hospital leaving Robbie at the bench, taking in the crisp late afternoon air and letting go of some stress from his mind. His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a soft voice.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Yes?" Robbie asked trying to figure out where the voice came from. It's to my right, he figured out.

"Hi… um. I'm the doctor you talked to about an hour ago. You know, the one who yelled at you," Cat said embarrassed and covering her face, even though she knew he wouldn't have seen.

"Oh, hello miss. Please, sit." Robbie patted the side of the bench Lane had previously sat moments ago. Cat didn't argue, she sat next to him. She took in a breath and turned to Robbie.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you, sir."

"Robbie. Call me Robbie," he smiled.

Cat noticed he had a warm smile. Tori was right, she didn't know Robbie but from his smile she could tell he was a nice guy.

"Robbie. Hi, I'm Cat."

"Hello Cat," he held out his hand. She held her hand out to shake his. His hand was so warm, she thought.

"Why didn't you tell me you were…?"

"Were what?"

"Um.. blind?" she answered quietly.

"What?! I'M BLIND?!" He got up and slapped his hands to either side of his face. Cat was bemused. "Doc, how did this happen? I could have sworn I wasn't five seconds ago," Robbie joked. Cat caught on and giggled a little.

"Wow you must be really pretty," Robbie commented and sat back down.

"I beg your pardon?" Cat was taken aback.

"Well, only a pretty lady would have a cute giggle," Robbie said smoothly.

Cat blushed. She turned away from him, again not needing to because he couldn't see, but she was still shy around him.

"No seriously, Robbie. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I usually tell someone the first time I meet them. imagine what a Debby downer I'd be."

"Look Robbie, if I'd have known-"

"Cat it's ok."

"Well if there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

"Actually, there is. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Uh well no I just got off of my shift."

"Well then would you like to accompany me to an early dinner?"

"Robbie…"

"It's the only way I'll accept your apology. And I need someone to be my eyes. I have no idea where to go if I get off this bench," Robbie sarcastically sounded desperate.

Cat giggled again.

"And besides, with a pretty lady accompanying me for dinner, no one will notice the goofball," he said.

"Well how can I say no to an offer like that! But only if I pay. It's the least I can do."

Robbie thought for a moment.

"Whatever gets you to have dinner with me," He finally replied.

"Let's go!" Cat helped him up.

She took a good look at Robbie. He wasn't a goofball. He looked really smart that's for sure. And he was a tad handsome in an awkward cute kind of way.

Cat and Robbie walked to the Italian restaurant about two blocks down from the hospital. Robbie remembered the place from when he used to visit Lane with his parents as a child and gave her the directions to guide her there. After they sat and ordered their food, the two engaged in a nice conversation, something both of them haven't had in a while.

"So Cat, where are you from?"

"Originally I'm from Chicago."

"The windy city!"

"Hehe, yeah. My mom and I moved to LA when I was five. She divorced my dad and wanted to go as far away as him so LA was a start. But she met a guy and got remarried so we stayed here. You?"

"I was born in San Fernando Valley. I studied at UCLA and moved to Venice Beach about two years ago."

"Yeah? What did you study?"

"Photography."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah ironic huh? A blind photographer. I haven't really done much since my accident anyways."

"Well look at Stevie Wonder. He's a blind musician; and Beethoven, deaf. Life isn't about being perfect to create perfection, it's about expressing your imperfections out loud. I mean, that's what art is all about, right?"

Robbie was speechless.

"Wow. That was… just… Amazing. Really," he smiled.

"Thanks," Cat smiled too.

"What about you, Cat? I know you're a doctor, but what do you like to do?"

"Oh I'm into that art stuff too. I go to the Getty a lot. My brother plays guitar, he taught me a few things and I would sing along. I like being out doors and taking in the moment, not really a live the moment kind of gal."

"I completely agree. Everything's so fast paced nowadays, especially in LA. It's always nice to just take in the beauty around me. I guess that's why I got into photography. To capture moments that you wish you can freeze and hold on to for as long as you can."

"Nice," Cat smiled.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" He abruptly asked.

"Uh, no. Do you?"

"No, I like girls," he joked. This made Cat laugh.

"But I do have a girlfriend. Her names Donna."

"Oh," was all she could say. Figures, she thought to herself, all the decent guys are always taken. It's not that she liked him or anything, she just hasn't met a nice guy in a long time.

"And where's Donna right now?"

"Milan for fashion week. So it's just me and Terrence."

"Who's Terrence?"

"Oh he's my boss. He's watching me while Donna's gone for a month."

"I see. So how'd you meet Donna?"

"Photography. She's an aspiring model. I don't usually take photographs of people, I'm usually the nature and scenic guy. Sometimes I'll take a motion shot of just people naturally part of the scene, but for backdrops and stuff, I don't know. I've done it before, but it's not as fun in my opinion. Donna thinks that means I'm boring, but I'm about enjoying the view."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"No of course not. And there's always a middle ground. I don't mind doing on location shots of people. That they use the hill or a tree as a part of their shot. That's creative to me."

Cat listened to Robbie's fascination in photography for the remainder of the dinner. She couldn't help but notice the passion and glow he had when he talked about art and photography. She visited galleries her whole life, admiring the work artists and photographers displayed. Robbie's thoughts on things were almost parallel to what she thought about certain artists, forms, and landscapes. She was glad to know she wasn't the only one who thought that way.

"You know Robbie, we're so alike when it comes to art."

"Well I hope that's not the only thing we have in common," He commented.

"Me too," Cat remarked. She looked at her watch and realized she's been talking to Robbie for 3 hours. "Oh crud, I have to get going soon, we've got some stuff to read for tomorrow. Where's our waiter?" Cat waived her hand and flagged their waiter down.

"Hi can we get our check please."

"Already taken care of," The waiter smiled and walked away.

"But how?" she was befuddled.

"I know the guy who owns this place. He owes me a favor," Robbie said nonchalantly sipping his drink.

"Robbie I said I was paying, not you!"

"I didn't pay, Cat. Like I said, he owes me. Plus you've been forgiven, you had dinner with me."

Cat knew he wouldn't win with him, and a part of her was ok with that. "Ok fine, but next time I'm paying."

"Good."

"Huh?"

"That means there will be a next time."


	12. Chapter 12

"So Jill is picking you up in about two hours, all right bro?"

"Sure thing. Thanks Terrence. See you at dinner. Well not really see you but you know what I mean," Robbie joked.

"I get it man," Terrence laughed. "Later Rob."

Terrence left Robbie at the front of the hospital. Robbie was able to walk through the automatic doors and to the receptionist desk. Thank goodness for him it was just a straight line from the entrance.

"Hi may I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Yeah am I in the right building? Dr. Lane Napper's floor?"

"Yes, do you have an appointment?"

"Yes I do, it's at 2:15 PM."

"Girl did you see that hottie waiter at the restaurant at lunch today? Oowee someone get me a doctor I was going to faint in there!" Trina said.

"Trina, you're a doctor!" Cat giggled.

"That boy just makes my bones melt. We need to go back there another day and remind me to put some makeup on before we go too!"

"Girl you are just boy crazy that's what's up," Cat laughed at her friend.

"Cat, you saw him, he was fine with a capital F!"

"He was alright."

"Alright? Just Alright? Girl you must be blind! Either that or you probably got some boy in your mind that's blocking you from seeing the God of a waiter at the restaurant today!"

Cat simply smiled. The two girls were walking in from lunch and Cat recognized Robbie standing at the desk.

"Hey Trina I'll meet up with you guys in a bit, ok?"

"Sure. See ya, Cat." Trina walked towards the lockers. Cat walked up to the desk.

"Ah yes, Robbie Shapiro. Let me just see if anyone is available to get you situated."

"Hey Robbie!" Cat cheerfully said.

"Is that my favorite doctor?" Robbie smiled.

"Oh stop," She hit his arm, "Hey Tracey I'll take Robbie to Dr. Lane's office."

"Sure thing Cat" the receptionist said and went back to her computer screen.

"Wow, I get a personal escort to Lane's office? I'm loving this special treatment," Robbie teased.

Cat rolled her eyes. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Lane called me. He wanted to meet today. I mean I was going to say no, but then I realized you'd be here so I came as soon as I could."

"Oh hush," Cat playfully said.

"But seriously, how'd you know I'd be here? Oh I know, you were waiting for me weren't you?" Robbie smiled.

"Well if you must know, it just happened to be a coincidence that you were there when I was coming back from lunch," Cat replied.

"Oh darn, I guess we'll have to rain check our next meal together," Robbie grinned.

Cat blushed.

"Well here we are!" Cat knocked on Lane's office. The door opened and Lane was happy to see Robbie.

"Robbie, my boy you're here! Cat, have you met Robbie?"

"Kind of, yeah" Cat said.

"Cat's a sweetheart," Robbie commented.

"Ok Mr. Suave get in here. Thanks for bringing him in Cat," Lane said before she left.

Cat walked over to the her group. They appeared to be despondent.

"Hey guys, everyone ok?"

"Oh yeah we're all fine," Sinjin said.

"It's just Tori told us that they checked in another patient today," Trina announced.

"Oh yeah, what's this one?" Cat asked. Being a doctor was tough, especially when you work at a special cases hospital. Everyone had something serious.

"Leukemia. He's 11." Jade replied.

"11? Aw chizz…" Cat then fell into the same funk as the rest of them.

"Yep."

After a minute, Tori walked up to the group.

"Hey guys!" She said in her cheery way.

"Tori we love you and everything, but just 5 minutes ago you were bummed out like the ret of us when you said another patient checked in. You're so positive sometimes it's sickening," Trina stated.

Cat, Jade, Sinjin and Tori laughed at her remark.

"I know I was sad earlier, and thanks I try to be positive. But I know this patient, and he's one of my favorites. Sad that I only see him when he's here and it's usually bad, but he's an angel. Come on, you guys want to meet him?"

"Sure!" they all said in unison.

Tori led them to room 365. Inside was a little boy, 11 years old like Tori had said. He was flipping through channels with such a vacant expression on his face, it was heartrending.

"Knock knock," Tori said while opening the door a little more.

The boy turned towards his door and when he saw Tori, his face suddenly glowed with contentment.

"TORI!"

"Hey kiddo, I've got some friends I'd like you to meet," she smiled.

"Everyone this is Andre. Andre this is Cat, Jade, Trina, and Sinjin. They're new doctors here that I made friends with. They're all pretty awesome."

"It's very nice to meet you guys," Andre smiled but immediately turned his attention back to Tori. "Hey Tori I got the new Assassin's Creed game, is Travis coming by any time soon?"

"Not today but he's picking me up tomorrow," Tori giggled. "I'll tell him to come an hour or two early to play with you, how's that sound?"

"Make him come 2 hours before. The game's really intense!" Andre exclaimed.

"All right kid, where's you're grandma?"

"She's not feeling well, she's at home," Andre said.

"Maybe I'll pick her up tomorrow so she can hangout with you here too."

That'd be great! Thanks Tori," Andre gave her a gigantic hug.

"All right go back to your boring TV, I've got to make some rounds," Tori waved goodbye as did everyone else. The five were making rounds in that floor, Trina and Sinjin in one group, Cat, Jade and Tori in another.

"Wow Tori, you're so pro at this. You really got the kid distracted from his condition," Cat stated.

"Yeah and he adores you," Jade added.

"Andre's actually been a patient for 6 years so I've known him for a while. He comes in and out whenever he comes back from remission. The last time I saw Andre was almost two years ago. I really thought he was free from it, but I guess not. But I love that kid so much. So does my husband," she smiled.

"Travis?" Cat guessed.

"Mhm. Travis is such a kid whenever he gets the chance to be one. He used to visit me and eventually he formed a bond with Andre."

"That sounds like my brother," Cat giggled.

"There's a difference between acting and being. Beck _is_ a child," Jade rolled her eyes.

"Let's just hope he fights it completely this time. Andre's got a bright future ahead of him, I know it." Tori said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. I hope Robbie's secret surprised you all. Now that it's out and the two have met, we'll finally be moving forward. And now that you've all met Andre, the sub plots will now start happening along with the main Cabbie plot. This is a very busy story so I hope it's not too much. But rest assured everything plays out together in one way or another. I think you've met every character now or at least heard of each one.**

**Anyway, since it's a Holiday weekend I won't be updating until Sunday. New Victorious on Saturday, finally. Make sure you guys tune in! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm really thankful for each and every one of you in this Victorious Community. You guys are awesome :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Howdy :) I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving weekend. Who watched the iCarly finale? I cried like a baby. I know I missed out on the last 3 seasons, but that show was a part of me since high school and I'm done with college (yup I'm old). It was a heartwarming and well deserved end. Who watched Cell Block? I totally feel for Robbie's temptation to give in to the cell phones being right in front of him, and I'd probably be as crazy as Cat if I didn't have my phone for a week. Hilarious episode that I think we all needed to enjoy a good laugh :)**

**CabbieLoverSAC22, I do have a few personal references like I always do. Here are the ones that are happening- Andre is a friend of mine from 6th grade. In Puzzle of My Heart I told you guys that Beck/Jade was similar to a guy I dated? Well, here's a continuation of that relationship we had. He would bother me at work, and at one point signed up for the same event planning committee to be near me (hence in Puzzle of My Heart the chapter where Beck kept bothering Jade and saved her from falling off the ladder), and as you see their subplot build, it's almost like how ours built up. This story shows more of our dialogue.**

**There are two more personal things but I haven't revealed those subplots yet; when the time comes I'll let you know.**

* * *

"Hi can you help me? I'm looking for someone."

"Sure, who're you looking for?"

"Robbie Shapiro. He said he was in Lane Napper's floor."

"Oh, Robbie. Yeah they'll be out in a bit. Still talking in the office. You can wait here if you'd like."

"Thank you…?"

"Tori."

"Hi, Tori. I'm Jill."

"Let me know if I can assist you with anything else, Jill," Tori smiled.

Jill sat at the couches in the lobby. Cat and Jade stopped by the desk after making their final rounds.

"Hey Tori."

"Hey girls, done with your rounds?"

"Yup, only two hours left of our shift. Thank God I'm exhausted," Jade plopped on the lobby couch. She noticed someone sitting there too and straightened herself up.

"Whoops! Sorry ma'am."

"No need," Jill laughed.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah she's waiting for Robbie," Tori said from the desk.

"Robbie's still here?" Cat abruptly asked.

Jade shot her friend a light sneer and Cat rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, do you two know him?" Jill asked.

Cat was interested in who the girl was. Could this be Donna? She wondered. But Robbie said she was in Milan?

"Cat does," Jade smirked.

Cat walked up to Jill but before holding her hand out she whacked Jade in the arm.

"I'm Cat. Robbie and I met yesterday and talked for a bit."  
"Oh you must be the person he had dinner with last night, huh?"

Oh crap, Cat thought.

"Hi Cat, I'm Jill," She shook her hand.

Phew not Donna. Wait, Robbie was talking about me? Cat thought to herself.

Jade got up and stood next to Tori.

"They had dinner together last night? No wonder why she was late to get to my place," Jade smirked.

"What's with the smile, Jade?" Tori wondered.

"Oh, Cat wont admit it but I'm thinking she's taken a fancy to Mr. Blind Guy."

"Aw Cat has a crush on Robbie? That's so cute!" Tori squealed.

Cat looked over to the girls and seeing smiles on their faces, she knew Jade had said something absurd to Tori. She rolled her eyes at them.

At that moment, Lane was walking toward Tori and Jade with Robbie in tow.

"Ladies. Jill, hey!" Lane waved at her. Jill and Cat walked over to the desk.

"Hey Rob, ready to go?" Jill asked.

"Yup."

"Hey Robbie thanks for meeting me today on such short notice," Lane said before his phone beeped. "Talk to you soon. It was nice seeing you Jill. Tori, girls." And he dashed off.

"Wait, how many ladies am I next to?"

"Four," Jade said who was standing to the right of Robbie.

"Oh I don't believe we've met, my name's Robbie." He held out his hand. Jade was impressed that he knew where she was and shook his hand.

Cat and Tori thought Jade's startled look was funny so they both giggled.

"Two laughs... Hm one is Tori's," Robbie pointed in her direction. "And… wait, is that my favorite doctor?" he grinned.

"Hi Robbie," was all Cat could say without blushing madly.

"Hi Cat," He smiled in her direction.

"Ok well, as much as we'd love to stay here and play guessing games, Robbie, Terrence is waiting for us. It was nice meeting you guys," Jill smiled.

"By ladies. See ya, Cat," Robbie waved and they left.

"I know what you're going to say, shut up" Cat blushed once Robbie was out the door.

"What? We weren't going to say anything," Jade sarcastically said.

"Yes, there was nothing out of the ordinary to say about what just happened," Tori chimed in playfully.

"Oh Gosh, Tori you too? Whatever Jade said is not true."

"I don't know about that. I mean, Robbie didn't give me a special goodbye," Tori winked. "Anyway, I have to meet a doctor in the fourth floor, see you girls tomorrow." Tori headed towards the elevators.

By this time Sinjin and Trina had finished their rounds and met with Cat and Jade in the lobby. Lane had returned with another person.

"Hey guys where's Tori?" He asked the students.

"Uh she said she had to meet with a doctor on the fourth floor," Cat said.

"Oh. Right," Lane understood knowing exactly what that meant. "Anyways, I'd like you guys to meet someone from the extended team from Memphis, our sister hospital. Guys, this is Helen Dubois, the head doctor, and her two assistants will be here later this week. Helen, this is my residence team. Cat, Jade, Sinjin and Trina. Helen is one of the best in the field and I am very privileged to be working alongside her all these years," Lane explained.

"Oh Lane, you're too kind," Helen laughed. "It's very nice to meet you all. Lane spoke just as highly about you kids and I can't wait to work on the case right away."

"Helen, why don't we grab some coffee and discuss timelines," Lane smiled.

"Sure thing, see you guys tomorrow," The two doctors walked off.

"I'm beat, I'm going home, see you guys," Sinjin said.

"Me too, later girls… and Sinjin," Trina walked off.

Jade looked at Cat and just smiled.

"Shut up, Jade. It's not what you think."

"Why are you being so defensive? I didn't say anything."

"I know but you're thinking it."

"Say, Cat. You never told me you had dinner with Robbie last night. So that's why you were an hour late."

"Oi vey. I'm not going to get the last of this am I?" Cat face palmed.

Jade simply grinned.

A second later, Beck walked in.

"Hey Cat! Oh why hello there, M'lady."

"Oh no. Save me," Jade's smile went away.

"Oh yes, pay back," Cat smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Jade demanded.

"Picking up my sister, but now I'm here for you baby," Beck winked.

"Oh my God," Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's Beck, but you can call me anything you want, sweet-ums."

Cat couldn't help but laugh.

"You're making me want to hurl."

"Why, do I make you nervous?"

"More like tense."

"So I give you butterflies. I know, I have that affect on people," Beck shrugged.

"I hate you."

"Well good thing it's opposite day because the opposite of hate is love."

"Who says it's opposite day?"

"I do."

"You can't just deem any day opposite day."

"Who says I can't?"

"I do."

"Well who says you can deem that?" Beck playfully mocked her.

"Oh gosh, you two act like an old married couple."

Jade glared at Cat, practically killing her with her eyes. Beck wrapped his arm around Jade.

"Not yet, but we will get married one day."

"Get you're arm off of me before I hurt you."

And the bickering continued…


	14. Chapter 14

"You sure you don't want a ride Jade?" Beck hollered from the driver's seat. Beck and Jade had gone back and forth for a good hour at the lobby until Cat had to stop them because she wanted to go home and rest. "I can tell Cat to sit in the back seat so you can sit next to papa," He winked at her.

"Beck! Stop being so obnoxious," Cat smacked his arm. "Excuse my brother, I'll see you tomorrow Jade!"

"Bye Cat. I hate you Beck." Jade waved at them.

"I love you too, princess!" Beck beeped as he and his sister drove off.

Jade walked towards the other end of the parking lot, rummaging through her purse for her keys. When she got to her car, she heard soft sobs behind the car parked next to her. Jade walked over to the other side of the vehicle and found someone sitting on the curb, hands in her face, weeping.

"Tori?" Jade whispered.

"What? Huh?" Tori was startled. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and got up from the curb.

"Oh hi Jade," she fake smiled.

Jade didn't need to ask anything to know that her smile was hiding so much. Instead, she took a step forward and gave Tori a hug. The brunette didn't hesitate to respond, letting go and crying in the student's arms.

"Want to get some coffee?" Jade asked a few minutes later.

"Sure," Tori weakly smiled.

They walked to the nearby coffee shop, ordered their coffees, sat and talked.

"We've been trying for about 6 years now. Travis is a great husband. He's so supportive, always there for me. I tell you if it were 30 degrees outside he'd take the shirt he's wearing off his back and give it to you if you need it. I'm so lucky to have him."

"What does he feel about this situation?"

"He's just comforting me. He really won't show it but I know it's just as devastating. I mean I don't understand what I've done wrong in my life. I try to be a good person. I studied hard, never partied, and took care of myself. Then I was lucky enough to meet a wonderful guy and get married."

"How long have you been married?"

"About 7 years. We wanted kids right away. But… I can't," a new set of tear started forming in Tori's eyes.

"So that's what you were talking about when I asked you about the Robbie thing, huh?" Jade remembered that day she noticed Tori acting weird.

"Yeah. It's a slap in the face you know? Imagine, when you're 28 years old been married a year and your doctor tells you there are no kids in your future."

"So what's up? Is there another problem or something?" Jade was referring to her crying from earlier.

"No no no," Tori said. "I go to the doctor's regularly and every time it's the same, still can't have kids. To think it's been six years yet I still get emotional every time she says 'no kids'."

"I'm really sorry, Tori. Have you ever thought of adoption?"

"We've talked about it before. Travis brought it up after the first year. I've considered it, but I don't know. Would I be a good mother to someone who's mother abandoned them? I can only imagine how hard it would be for a kid and the angst built up."

"Sometimes a child just needs a parent," Jade said somberly.

"Jade?" Tori felt concern. She waited patiently for Jade, not wanting to force anything out of her. She felt that she probably touched on a sensitive subject.

"My mom walked out on me and my dad. And when he remarried, my step mom took his attention away from me so I didn't really have 'parents' growing up."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I don't know why your father would neglect you. And that step-mom of yours sounds like a total bitch. Oh gosh, excuse my language!" Tori covered her mouth.

Jade giggled. Something rare that she does. "It's ok Tori, thanks. And if it counts, if you were ever my mom, step mom, adopted mom or legal guardian, I'd be the luckiest kid in the world."

"Thanks Jade."

"Any time."

* * *

"Good morning everyone thanks for coming this early."

It was 5 AM and Lane called the team to come to the hospital for a brief meeting. He had news that would affect everyone from that day forward.

"I've got some great news. We've found a patient for the study!"

Everyone cheered. It took years to find someone and now their practices can finally be applied.

"Who's the patient?" Helen asked.

"Robbie Shapiro. A late friend of mine's boy."

"Great!"

"Yes!"

"All right!"

People were suddenly wide-awake, celebrating the good news. It may not have been a big deal, but for the team, it's something they have been waiting forever for.

The four interns and Tori sat at the coffee table in the corner.

"That's so awesome Robbie's agreed to do it," Trina said.

"Yeah, brave guy," Sinjin added.

"Well he _is_ a family friend and his condition was what Lane needed so I guess it works out," Tori said to them.

"True, true," Jade said.

"Do you know what made Robbie decide to do this study instead of regular surgery?" Cat asked.

"Well it is more effective, it's faster, and he wants to gain his sight before his girlfriend comes back from Europe," Tori explained.

"Blind boy's got a girlfriend?!" Sinjin exclaimed.

"Yeah, why are you surprised? He's actually something to look at Sinjin," Trina said.

"Yeah, her name's Donna," Cat said out of nowhere.

"How do you know?" Trina wondered.

"He told me one time."

"All right everyone, let's get our daily grind started. I'll give you all the timeline for this soon," Lane announced.

Everyone got up and started getting ready for their shifts.

"So, Robbie's got a girlfriend?" Jade asked Cat while tying their hair up at the lockers.

"Yup. Why?"

"Nothing, just that sucks."

"Why, did you like him or something?" Cat speculated.

"No but I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"You, duh."

"Me? You're crazy!" Cat said to her friend.

"Sure Cat. Whatever you say," Jade said and walked away.

He's a patient, I'm a doctor. If anything he's a really good friend. We're just friends. That's all. Cat thought to herself.

"Who's just friends?" Tori said from a few lockers down.

"What?" Cat was startled.

"I don't know, you started mumbling 'we're just friends' a second ago."

"Oh. Nothing. Bye," Cat hesitated and left a confused Tori wondering what had just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I guess I forgot to mention that where I live at the seaport, where a bunch of tourists love and a normal scene for locals, has a real horse and carriage guy who roams the streets and does a lot of weddings. But from time to time (especially during the holidays) he stays at the seaport all day for people who want a simple ride along the bay/shore for a short time. I've met the guy before with my friends. Whenever we see him he is always friendly and we talk to him for hours even. He is a funny old guy. So he was my inspiration for Sikowitz's character.**

* * *

About a week had past since Robbie decided to forego the operation. Things were going slow in the process because Robbie had to take so many x-rays and tests. Robbie was almost ready for it, just a few more rounds. He finished early one day and sat at the park bench outside of the hospital to just enjoy the sunlight and give Terrence a couple of hours to himself. Out of the blue came a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Robbie."

"Hi Dr. Cat." Robbie knew it was her. He was able to recognize her voice and her scent, a light smell of vanilla and strawberries. Not that he noticed or anything. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just watching some of the patients play in the grass. You know to make sure none of them fall and scrape their knees," she teased.

"We wouldn't want that to happen again do we?" he chuckled.

"Seriously though, I still owe you from dinner that day."

"Are you trying to ask me to lunch or something?"

"Oh no, no I'm not. I'm just saying. I owe you lunch. And I'm just reminding you."

"You know Cat, if you want to ask me out, you can just say so, no need for excuses like a 'sorry lunch' or something. You have no reason to be sorry anyways," Robbie smugly replied.

"Ok fine Mr. Ego," Cat was flushed. "Would you like to have a late lunch with me? I've got a few hours before I have to get back to the hospital."

Robbie grinned ear to ear. "It'd be my honor. After you…"

* * *

The two had lunch at the café across from her favorite park downtown. Cat got to pay this time.

"Man that was a delicious sandwich. I've got to go back there again one time."

"It's my favorite place to go too."

"Well that was a pleasant lunch. Thank you, I had a lovely time."

"What, is our lunch date over?" Cat playfully asked.

"So this is a date now?" Robbie smirked.

"You know what I mean," she teased.

"Well, no. What else do you have in mind?"

"Come on, you'll just have to follow me and find out."

* * *

"Whoa, we're riding in a horse and carriage?!"

"Yeah, there's a guy at the park across this coffee shop who has a business. It's quite popular actually."

"Then how'd you get us time to ride?"

"You're not the only one with connections around here mister," Cat giggled and winked at Sikowitz. The old man winked back and started the ride.

Cat was enjoying herself, letting loose all the stress from the day and taking in the afternoon sun. Robbie was doing just the same. And he was happy that he finally got to spend some time with Cat. He's been thinking about her for a while.

"So really, how'd you get us a chance to ride?"

"Oh Sikowitz is a family friend, he'd do anything for us," she smiled.

"It's nice isn't it? Just relaxing, not having to worry about anything for a moment?"

"Yeah it is," Cat closed her eyes listening to her surroundings.

It was quiet for a minute, Robbie wanting to create small talk with Cat.

"So, you mentioned you had a brother, right?"

"Yeah. Beck, he's a goofball, but I love him. He's the best big brother ever."

"So it's just you and him?"

"Yeah, it's been me and him for quite a while actually," she said softly.

"What about your parents?"

"They uh… They passed away when I was 15 and Beck was 18," Cat sighed. "They were celebrating their 10 year anniversary actually. Car accident. It was a drunk driver."

Cat was still. Regretting that she laid a huge bomb like that on Robbie, a guy she's barely known two weeks.

"Well look at the bright side, they left together. And you're a stronger woman because of that. You're really strong, Cat." Robbie patted her knee. He kept his hand there and neither of them seemed to say anything or mind.

"Thanks, Robbie. That's really sweet of you," she smiled. "And I never thought of it that way... You are a some romantic, aren't you?"

"Well I guess. I mean… My mother couldn't have a child, but one day she conceived. I was her little miracle I guess. But she was old when she had me so there were a lot of risks. She eventually passed because of a weak body, and my father loved her so much that he died of a broken heart, to be with my mother. My father, he was a great man. I try to be like him. And I want that kind of love. The one where you'd do anything to be with your one true love. So I guess it's just me too."

Robbie weakly smiled, tears starting to form, but barely. Cat took this opportunity to comfort him as he did for her, placing her hand on top of his that was still resting on her knee.

"Hey look at that, another thing we both have in common," she smiled. This made him smile as he nodded his head in agreement.

"That we do," he replied.

Robbie tersely flipped his hand and intertwined their fingers. Cat turned to face him, smiling as she saw him blush, knowing if he was able to see, he'd probably look her way too.

"So, have I seen your photography before?"

"I don't know, I haven't set up an exhibit in the city yet, just in Malibu and Venice. But I am planning on having a huge one in the wintertime. Terrence, my boss, is getting my team a great deal for a holiday gallery. I just don't know where yet or any of the details. I just know my work will be displayed."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah you should check them out one time."

"Yeah? You think I'll like them?"

"Oh definitely. There's so much I'd love to show you. My favorites, my special effects, and my vintage collection. Oh Cat you'll love them so much!" Robbie said excitedly like a little boy who got a toy soldier for Christmas. She admired his pure enthusiasm for his photography, something she noticed about Robbie's personality. Whatever he was so passionate about, he did not hide it. He only wanted to be surrounded by it.

"Promise me you'll show me your photographs?"

"I promise."

The two stayed like that the rest of the ride- hands intertwined, sitting close together. Nothing felt unusual, nor did they even want to think about anything or anyone else but each other at that moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I LOVE holiday music. Yesterday, AriRedVelvetBow and I started doing #ChristmasSongOfTheDay tweets and I enjoyed listening to songs others recommend for Christmas/Hanukkah. What are your favorite songs/carols?**

**"Sometimes the last person on earth you want to be with is the one person you can't be without."**

* * *

"Hey 'Dre. Got a second?" Tori asked him, Cat in tow.

"Hi Tori. Sure."

"You remember Cat, right?"

"Hi Cat," Andre waved.

"Hey Andre," Cat smiled.

"So how's my favorite patient today?" Tori sat beside him.

"I'm ok, just really drained from my session yesterday," Andre sighed.

"Aw turn that frown upside down champ, I've got a friend here that wants to meet you."

"Travis?" Andre was hopeful. Travis was only able to come in twice in the last two weeks. His construction business had been taking off that summer.

"No sorry buddy, he had to work. But I've got the next best thing."

As if on cue, Beck emerged from the door.

"Andre, I'd like you to meet my big brother, Beck," Cat announced.

"Hi Andre," Beck high fived him.

"Yes, another guy in the building! No offense, I love you girls, but I need another boy around to hangout with," Andre stated. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry little dude, this will be the new man cave. What video games do you play?"

"Assassin's Creed 3. Ever heard of it?"

"Heard of it? Boy I'm the reason why they had to make a third version. Because I tore up the first two games, no sweat."

"Ready to put your money where your mouth is pretty boy?"

"Put in the game slick," Beck sat down. "And hey that's my girlfriend's nickname for me."

"Girlfriend?" Tori was surprised.

"Beck claims Jade's his girl," Cat explained.

"I don't claim, she _is_ my girl," Beck said.

"I am NOT your girl!" Jade appeared at the doorway.

"Oh hey baby. Have you met my new best friend? Andre this is Jade, the future Mrs. Beck Oliver."

Andre shook his head and laughed. As did Tori. Cat merely face palmed, embarrassed for Jade and sorry for Beck.

"Go away," Jade walked away.

"Love you too snook-ums," Beck hollered. He turned to Andre. "She loves me."

"No I don't!" she cried from the halls.

"So Andre, Beck will play with you until Cat's shift is done and then he'll have to leave, but Travis will be here this weekend to play with you too."

"Beck, you want to come back this weekend to play with Travis and me?"

"Sure little guy."

"Hey Tori, will Robbie be here too?" Andre asked. He turned to Beck "Robbie's a cool guy, he can't see but he's popular with the ladies," Andre pointed to the girls.

"Oh so that's the fella's name. I tell ya kid, my sister over there (points to Cat) she talks about him like **all** the time."

"Beck!" Cat turned red.

"You talk about Robbie all the time?" Tori smirked. Beck playfully nodded and winked at Tori, as to pretend to do so in secrecy even though Cat could see.

"I'm going to kill you when we get home," Cat glared at her brother.

"Not if Jade gets to him first," Andre stated. This lightened the mood for Cat and Tori, but Beck was a little uneasy.

"Well let's hope she doesn't do that to me, little man. Oh hey next time I'll bring my video game, you heard of Halo 4?"

"No way! You have it?!"

"I was first in line, bro."

"Sweet!" Both guys turned their heads to the TV and ignored the world.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Tori motioned Cat to the door.

"See ya, bro."

"Bye Kitty-Cat."

As they walked out, Tori tried one last time to touch on the subject of Robbie.

"So you talk about Robbie, huh?"

"Tori, drop it," Cat said coldly.

"Ok, fine. But you know I'll find out," she sing-songed.

"Can we talk about something else? Please? Anything!"

Tori couldn't help but laugh at Cat's desperation.

**"_ANYWAYS_…** Andre looks so down, it's the most I've ever seen him that way since he got here. Is everything ok?" Cat asked once they were at the lobby.

"I hate your brother," Jade walked up to the girls.

"Yeah well he's helping Andre right now, distracting him from his grandma's sickness," Tori said.

"What's wrong with his grandma?" Cat asked.

"She's really old. His parents abandoned him when he was young. They were teen parents and couldn't take care of a child. His father's mother _did_ care about her grandson so instead of giving him away, she legally became his primary guardian. Where his parents are? No clue. They ran away. When he got leukemia, she started working longer hours to pay for Andre's treatments. I guess time caught up with her so she's fallen ill."

"That's so sad."

"Poor Andre."

"Sinjin? Trina? When did you guys get here?" Jade and Cat were startled.

"In time to hear about Andre's grandma. Poor baby," Trina said.

"It's really hitting him hard. He's more worried about her than his own sickness. Such a sweet kid. Again, why do good people have it hard?" Tori remarked then walked back to Andre's room.

"What does she mean by that?" Trina wondered.

"She's talking about herself," Lane interjected.

"Lane?! Gosh you guys, stop popping up on us!" Jade said anxiously.

"Sorry Jade. Anyway, Tori's an angel, you guys can see that."

The four of them nodded.

"But she's had a few struggles of her own. She's been married to this great guy, Travis, for seven years. And almost after their honeymoon, she found out she couldn't have kids."

"That's terrible," Sinjin said.

"I know. Hey Trina, Sinjin, come with me for rounds." Lane, Trina and Sinjin made their rounds in the next floor, leaving Cat and Jade filing papers at the receptionist desk.

"I wonder if she's thought about adoption," Cat said to herself.

"She has, but there's always worries with that too," Jade said.

"How do you know?" Cat questioned her.

"I found her crying one night and she told me everything. She still cries about it even if she knows it's not possible."

"Poor girl, she would have been a great mom. I mean, look at how she treats Andre, even us."

"Right? She's really nice. I wish I was as nice as her, and you, and everyone else."

"Jade, no matter how tough you seem, you're a softie," Cat said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are," she smiled.

The redhead walked towards the elevators and Jade followed her about a second behind. Maybe she's right, Jade thought to herself. Maybe I do have a soft spot.

"Hey wifey, come here and give papa some sugar," Beck hollered from Andre's room when she passed by.

Then again, she thought, maybe I don't have a soft spot... not for Beck at least.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the first day of Robbie's procedure; he was one step closer to regaining his vision. Terrence was gone for the weekend at his parents' anniversary in Missouri so Cat volunteered to watch Robbie. She picked him up at his house with Beck while also taking this chance to drop off some stuff, since she would be spending the night while Terrence was gone. Beck and Robbie became instant friends. He was likeable in that way, making friends faster than one can say hello. The only person who still hadn't warmed up to him was the one person he wanted- Jade.

"Are they doing surgery today?" Beck asked as he and Cat guided Robbie.

"No just some tests and other stuff."

"So kid are you a part of all of this?"

"Yup, I'm running his tests today; me, Jade and Tori."

Jade had pulled up to the hospital a moment later and walked up to the three.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Beck with disgust.

"I came here to see you my love," he smiled.

"Cat, you never told me Beck and Jade were dating," Robbie was surprised.

"We are _NOT _dating," Jade corrected him.

"Then why did-"

"Because he's a moron."

"Give it time baby, give it time," Beck smiled at Jade.

"Anyways..." Cat tried changing the subject.

"So, what am I doing today?" Robbie asked.

"You're getting a CAT scan."

"Haha that makes sense," Beck chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked.

"My sis is giving Robbie a CAT scan; get it, because that's her name?"

"Are you stupid? Dude a CAT scan is a computed tomography."

Robbie chuckled, Beck was confused, and Cat groaned with embarrassment.

"It's a good thing you're not a doctor, Beck."

"That's ok, once we get married you'll take care of me," he winked.

"Cat, Robbie, let's go." Jade demanded dragging Cat's arm who in turn grabbed Robbie's arm to pull him in the building as well.

"All right I'll talk to you later sweet-ums. Have a nice day!"

"I think he likes you," Robbie said.

"Don't encourage it," Cat giggled.

"I hate him," Jade professed.

"Hey you say that now, but if you open your eyes there might be something there. For all you know you're blinded by love," Robbie argued.

"A blind guy telling me I'm blinded by love. I don't know if I should answer offensively or state how interesting that that statement came from you and slightly offended that you might have a point."

"You kind of did all of that," Cat pointed out.

"It's not a problem Jade, I don't take this seriously. I make fun of myself all the time," Robbie said and Cat beamed at him.

"Whatever. Blind or not, I hate him, Robbie. Come on you're up for your scan."

"Jade scares me sometimes," Robbie told Cat as she led him to the lab.

"She scares everybody," Cat sighed.

Robbie's tests went well, right on track as Lane would say. He waited around at the Hospital for a few more hours since Cat was hid ride home, so he asked Beck to come to the hospital and hangout. Beck gladly came over, annoyed Jade for a bit and then hung out with Robbie. The two went to visit Andre and they became the three amigos, laughing their butts off over God knows whatever they were talking about in Andre's room.

It was around 9 PM and the two were sitting on Robbie's patio in his backyard sipping on some hot chocolate on that breezy summer night.

"So it looks like you've kept yourself really healthy for the past few days. Hey maybe this time next week you'll have your surgery."

"Here's hoping. What's next?"

"Well Lane says there are three, technically 4 phases. Phase one was today, all the tests to make sure you're physically ready. Phase two is a partial surgery, making sure we can still restore your vision. You'll get occasional blurry vision but not enough to really see or make out anything. Then phase three is the operation. And if you count a phase four that's the follow up."

"Interesting…" Robbie took a sip of his drink and thought about each stage.

"So… how'd you get into photography? Was it always something you liked or did you pick it up one day and found your calling?"

"I wanted a skateboard for my 10th birthday but my dad didn't want me getting hurt, so instead he got me a Polaroid and said 'You'll thank me later, boy.' I took it everywhere just to please my dad. I would sit at the skate park and took pictures of my friends catching mad air or wipeouts. I joined yearbook and took photos at school events, capturing fake smiles behind the typical high school adolescent drama. It was like my personal B.S. detector **(A/N: I took this line from a movie, I had to use it!).** That's when I decided to take pictures of nature, because she doesn't lie. When I captured my first flower, a water lily, it was the day my mom died. I remember developing that photo a few months after when my dad died and after examining how beautiful it turned out, I wasn't angry at my parents' death anymore. I buried the photo with my dad and told him he was right, I'd thank him one day for giving me my first camera and for showing me my future."

"Wow. That's… wow," Cat replied. She was so touched by his story. She was glad that he opened up to her like that.

"I guess photographs are supposed to capture memories, and even if it's not technically that way, every time I capture a photo, I keep a memory of my parents alive in my mind," he sighed contently.

"Thanks Robbie."

"For what?"

"For… trusting me with that memory."

They smiled at each other.

"How does the sky look tonight?"

"Dark."

"No," He laughed. "Can you describe it for me? I miss seeing things. I mean, capturing an image that I can look at and keep a snapshot in my mind."

"Oh, uh ok… Well the stars are out. There's not much light out since your neighbors don't seem to be home and we only have your patio lamp and the sky light," Cat explained. Suddenly she started explaining the sky differently. "Well no, we have a bright light. The twinkles in the starry sky really illuminate the deep blue shade. The big dipper, Orion's belt, and the north star, they're showing themselves in the cloudless night. And the moon, oh the moon looks like a marshmallow tonight. And it's the biggest and brightest star."

"A marshmallow moon?" Robbie was amused.

"Yeah that's what I used to describe a full moon when I was younger. Beck and I would roast marshmallow's with his dad only when there was a full moon out because it only made sense to do so according to him. His dad was amazing. My dad never really loved my mom; he stuck around because he got her pregnant with me. My mom was fed up one day and left him, taking me along, promising that she'll still love me as much as a kid would receive love from two parents. It was a surprise that she found another husband and an even bigger shocker that I liked him too. He cared for me like I was his own daughter and I felt like he was my real dad. He made my mom happy, which made me happy. I guess that moon thing stuck with me because that's one of the only memories I have left of my stepdad."

"Thanks for sharing your memory," Robbie said. "From now on, a full moon is a marshmallow moon."

Cat smiled at Robbie. She was so comfortable around him, she felt that she could trust him. Just like he felt he could trust her with his life.

"How is it we both live in the area but never ran into each other or met?"

"Maybe we have been in the same place at the same time, standing right in front of each other, but didn't really see each other," Cat explained.

"I wish I would have met you before my accident," Robbie stated.

"Oh yeah?" she cocked her head, slightly amused.

"Yeah, then I would be able to see your face and remember what you look like so I'd have a beautiful image of a girl on my mind instead of darkness."

Cat blushed. "It's time for bed. Doctor's orders!"

Cat got up and helped Robbie inside. She walked Robbie to his room and tucked him in bed. She set herself up on the couch in the living room but kept Robbie's door open so she could hear him if he called.

"Hey Cat!" Robbie yelled from his room. She had just left him not 10 minutes before.

"Do you need something Robbie?" Cat asked from the couch, about ready to get up and go over to him, despite that she was ready to knock out from an exhausting day.

"No, I just wanted to say thank you for today and tonight."

"Oh, no problem Robbie. Thank you also."

"Good night, Cat."

"Good night, Robbie."

"Sweet dreams, Cat."

"Sweet dreams, Robbie," She giggled.

He was definitely going to have a sweet dream that night.


	18. Chapter 18

The four interns arrived about a half hour before their shift started so they lounged around in the break room. It's been almost two months since the start of their residency and they only really knew the basic facts about each other, with the exception of Cat and Jade. So for 30 minutes, they had a chat.

"So what do you guys plan on doing after this?" Cat asked.

"I really just want to be a doctor already. I've dreamed about it all my life. I'm no 'popular' or 'cool' kid, so I might as well be smart," Sinjin shrugged.

Everyone saw that. He wasn't 'cool' per se, but he was a nice guy.

"You got that right," Jade scoffed.

"Jade!" Cat whacked her arm.

"If you let me _finish_..." she hit Cat lightly then turned to Sinjin, "You're not cool or popular, but does that really matter?"

"Well no. Wait, yes. I don't know. I just know I didn't have it easy as a kid."

"Look Sinj," Trina began.

Sinjin was preparing himself for something harsh. Trina behaved towards him like all of his schoolmates, but to a lesser scale. And she wasn't the typical doctor, being all beautiful and popular, so he respected her and dealt with her insults.

"I may throw some crude remarks here and there, and you may be weird, and you have an unusual obsession with bodily fluids, and you sniff your meat before you eat it-"

"Trina," Jade interrupted.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Get to the point," she replied sternly.

"Oh, right! You're a weird kid, but you're going places. I mean back in New York I was the ditz with the tits; nobody really saw anything in my future other than being a Hooter's girl, even my own parents. Ok I admit, I got around, but I didn't succumb to their assumptions. Neither did I ostracize myself to prove a point. I defied what they all said, studied my hardest for two years and got into a great bio program then medical school. At first I did it to prove them wrong, but now I'm humbled by the impact that I make. You, me, Cat and Jade- we're heroes. Screw the popularity, you're saving lives, and that's admirable," she smiled at the nerd.

Sinjin blushed incredibly.

"I'm… a… hero?"

"Well, not like superman, but a doctor is damn close," Cat acknowledged.

"Got to hand it to you, Trina. I think we were all thinking it the first time we met you, 'what the heck is this chick doing in medical school?' But I respect you that's for sure," Jade said.

"We all respect you," Cat gave Trina a squeeze.

"Thanks you guys. I know I prepare myself for that, but all I have to say is I'm happy with the career path I chose," Trina beamed.

"So what about you guys?" Sinjin gestured to Cat and Jade.

"Jade you want to go first?"

"Sure, well I was kind of into the weird stuff back then; blood, skulls, sharp knives- if it was black, I liked it. I wasn't into voodoo or crap, just horror-slasher films to piss off my dad. Then one day I decided to forget trying to get his attention and do something bold. And what better way to surprise your father than to become a doctor? So I guess I'm kind of like you Trina, I defied the stereotype of a rebelled punk kid who you'd think would end up in trouble, but turns out I save people when they're in trouble, well medical trouble at least."

"Right on," Sinjin held his fist out. Jade would not normally fist bump Sinjin or anyone at that matter, but she decided what the heck, they're bonding. So she fist bumped him anyways and sipped her coffee.

"What about you, Cat?" Trina asked.

"Well, my parents died in a car accident when I was 15. It was really hard for my brother and me; he ended up raising me afterwards. I couldn't stand to feel helpless that they died on impact and of course neither of us could have done anything to save them. So I worked hard, promised myself to help others, save lives, become a doctor so no other person would have to feel the same way I felt the day I lost both my parents. I wanted to be a superhero too I guess," Cat smiled.

"Well, it certainly seems like I've got a auspicious bunch," Lane appeared at the door. The four interns were startled.

"Lane! Oh gosh, sorry we'll get to work," Sinjin got up.

"No you guys still have 15 minutes before clocking in, just because I'm on the clock doesn't mean you have to be," he chuckled while making coffee.

"How long were you at the door?" Jade asked as they settled back into their comfortable positions at the table.

"Long enough to hear all of your stories. Don't be embarrassed or scared, you guys are all bright, and hearing your motives for becoming doctors just puts the cherry on top of a remarkable team. And you'll need all the strength you have for today."

"I thought Robbie's procedure wasn't for a few days?" Cat believed.

"Yes it is, but I'm talking about something else. Now, you guys get along so well, and I'm sure you'd be there for each other, right?"

"Of course, we're all friends… even Sinjin," Trina said.

"Good, because another friend of yours is having a troublesome day."

"Who is?" Sinjin tried reading the girls' faces.

"Not any of us dummy!" Jade shot at him, "Oh chizz, I think he's talking about Tori…"

"Is she ok?" Cat was worried.

"She's fine, sort of. Andre's grandma passed away this morning and she's been in Andre's room taking care of him."

"Oh poor baby," Trina said.

"Why don't you guys pay a visit to Andre's room? Let's start our rounds on his floor. I can handle it for a few more minutes on my own. Go, she needs her friends."

With Lane's permission, the four residents went to Andre's room for the remainder of their time until Lane would call them. Reaching his place, Trina slowly opened the door and the sight was heartbreaking. Andre was curled up in a ball weeping in Tori's lap, her eyes puffy and red as well, crying with him, for him, and maybe even for herself. All the girls started getting teary-eyed while Sinjin tried but failed to be macho and joined in on the tears. Trina and Sinjin tried to steer his mind away from the situation by asking him to tell stories about his favorite memories with his grandma. Tori was pulled aside by Jade and Cat.

Before getting into conversation, the three girls hugged each other for an extended moment. Letting go, Cat gave Tori a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"When did she pass?" Cat asked first.

"Early this morning, she was already having trouble breathing last night but she said it was a simple cough. I think she knew it was her time to go so she didn't want to prolong it."

"Did Andre get to go home when this all happened?" Jade asked.

"No, she was brought here late last night and they phoned me to come in. When I got here I already knew in my gut she wouldn't make it so I just went straight to Andre's room to see if he was ok. Lane beat me to him by 10 seconds and by the time I got here, Andre ran into my arms crying."

Her tears started up again, but Tori held them back as hard as she could.

"Poor kid," was all Cat could gather.

"So now what?" Jade questioned Andre's future.

"Well, as harsh as it sounds, even if Andre goes to foster care no one will want him because he's a sick child. But he just needs someone to love, that's all. He's got a big heart. And he's a fighter," Tori glanced over at him as he was intently telling Trina and Sinjin what looked like an amusing story.

"So what does that mean? Whom will he belong to?"

"We don't know. The hospital, I guess? Or just admit him to a foster home but keep him here. I talked about it with Lane and he'd accommodate for a little while. But if, no, _when_ he goes into remission then we'll deal with it then. I know he'll get through this. I just know it."

The three girls observed Andre's interaction, each concerned for the boy's future. Cat and Jade must have had the same revelation come to them at the same time because a minute later they exchanged pleasant glances. "Say Tori," Cat spoke first.

"Yeah?" She turned back to their attention.

"We know the perfect parents for Andre," Jade continued.

"You do?" Tori's face lit up.

"Mhm, she's so caring and sweet, and the guy is so humble and kind."

"Do you think they'd want a kid like Andre? You know, with his leukemia and stuff?"

"I don't know, Tori, would you take in a kid like Andre?"

"Oh in a heartbeat. I love that kid like my own son…" Tori realized that Cat and Jade were talking about her. She smiled with gratitude "Excuse me," Tori said and sauntered over to Andre.

Cat and Jade rejoined Trina and Sinjin and waited to see what Tori would do next.

"Hey little guy, you doing ok?" she sat at the edge of his bed.

"I guess. Trina and Sinjin cheered me up a little bit."

"Good because I've got some more news for you, this is happy news."

"Travis is coming over to play with me?" Andre was hopeful. Everyone knew Andre was trying to distract himself from thinking about his Grandma.

"Sure kiddo, but I've got a better idea, what if you come over to our house and play too? Everyday, all day, any time you want."

"Really? You'd let me come over _any time I want_?" He was wide-eyed.  
"Mhm. Better yet, I think you should just come live with us," Tori smiled.

"Yeah but-" Suddenly Andre grasped what Tori was implying. "Are you saying that- that-"

"Andre, I want to adopt you."

The four teary-eyed students were smiling ear to ear as Andre cheered in gladness, hugged his soon-to-be mother, and rejoiced in this poignant moment that Tori, their friend, would at last have a shot at motherhood.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't going to update but I promised people I would so here it is. I'm not in the best mood today, on top of being busy with meetings, my pastor passed away. The funny thing is, when I sat with him one time and told him that one day I'd want to adopt a kid he told me "that's why you're an angel" (I guess you'd only get this if you know a little more about me). **

**The greatest thing he's ever taught me was this: **

**Nothing is a coincidence. Everyone is meant to cross paths with every person that they meet in life. Whether they stay for 5 seconds or 5 decades, each person is going to make an impact in one way or another. So I take it as meeting all you amazing readers/writers here. You're cheering me up today without even knowing it. Have a nice Sunday. I'll update again tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 19

One morning, Terrence had a last minute meeting in Santa Barbara for the exhibit so he asked Cat to pick Robbie up for his appointment that day. She picked up Robbie and before going to the hospital, the two had a bite to eat at the Café she first took him for their 'lunch date'.

"I told you we'd come back to this place," Cat stated.

"And I hoped we would so we can have another meal together," Robbie smiled.

A girl and guy were walking into the café, laughing about something they whispered to each other. They seemed so happy. Cat was mindlessly looking their way when the girl set her eyes on Cat and smiled but quickly lost her smile when she realized something. Thinking the girl probably knew her, Cat wondered if this girl and her were on bad terms and began to worry. But she brushed of any thoughts because the couple decided not to eat at the café after all and she was trying to enjoy her time with Robbie.

"So Mr. Shapiro, how are you?" Cat asked after they split a turkey sandwich.

"Well Dr. Valentine, I didn't know we were being so formal," he chuckled. "In that case, I am just peachy, thank you for asking. As for yourself?"

"Never better," she beamed.

"So Cat, I was thinking you know maybe if this surgery works out, we can extend these meetings and maybe watch a movie together some time?"

"Not _if_, Robbie, it's _when_. When you're surgery goes well. I know it will."

"Ok, when all this is over, let me treat you to a real dinner and a movie. It's my way of saying thank you," he suggested.

She thought for a minute. "Alright. I'd love to."

Robbie blushed, which made Cat giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she couldn't gather herself to tell him he was turning as red as a tomato.

"What kind of movies are you interested in?"

"I don't know, anything really."

"Oh come on, you've got to tell me more than that, I want to prepare for our movie night!"

"No really, I watch everything. Beck watches comedies and action-adventure-sci-fi's and since I met Jade I've been able to somewhat tolerate slasher films, but don't tell her they still kind of freak me out."

"But what about you? If you could choose, what would you want to watch?"

"I don't know. I guess a love story? Just like any girl would. Well, besides Jade," she laughed.

"Ok so like a romcom?"

"Yeah, or anything, a love story, romantic comedy, drama, even a fairytale fantasy."

"Oh so like Princess Bride?"

Cat fell gravely silent.

"Cat? Are you there?" Robbie reached to see if she was, finding her elbow and patting it.

"No, yeah I'm still hear, Robbie. Sorry about that. Uh, well now that you mention it, I do have one restriction, anything but Princess Bride."

"Oh. Uh ok," Robbie replied awkwardly. "You know what my favorite movie was as a kid?"

"What?"

"The Brave Little Toaster."

"Really? Why?" Cat giggled.

"Because I thought how bad ass the toaster and his appliance friends were trying to get back to their owner. Kind of like in Toy Story. Just goes to show no matter how small or insignificant you may be to the world, you're something bigger in someone else's life and that's all you need to keep on going. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. No questions asked."

"Wow, you got all that from a story of a toaster?"

"Sure did. The best things in your life have a reason for being the best, otherwise they're all the same."

"Then what about the moments in your life that aren't the best, but you just can't seem to let go?"

"We can't forget the those either. We need to know what it's like to be sad or insignificant so we can recognize and truly appreciate the best moments."

"Wow Robbie, you are definitely the most interesting guy I've ever met."

"I hope that means I scored some brownie points," he half-kidded.

"Definitely," Cat coyly replied.

Today was phase two- partial surgery for an implantation of a temporary chip. The chip was supposed to see if his brain and nervous system would cooperate. Robbie would get blurry vision but only on occasion and would only be able to make out indistinct fuzzy shapes, if any. The major side affect was he would acquire severe headaches if he did not recuperate easily. Robbie was uneasy but before he had undergone surgery, Cat had a little pep talk with him in the waiting room, soothing his mental strain and promising to be right next to him when he woke up. Three hours later, Robbie awoke from his procedure a bit lightheaded, but the first thing he smelled was the scent of vanilla and strawberries. Cat was true to her word, sitting beside the monitor alongside his bed, getting some work done.

"Hi," he spoke weakly.

Cat was startled. "Oh hey!"

"Too loud," Robbie winced.

"Oh, sorry" she whispered. "Welcome back champ, you were out for like 6 hours, anesthesia included."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Just a little wonky, but other than that I'm great," he feebly responed.

"Well, if you get some rest, don't stress yourself and take your pills after each meal, you probably won't have to suffer the headaches," she said and patted his hand. Just like he did when they rode on the carriage, Robbie twisted his palm and intertwined their fingers. Neither of them minded.

"Thanks doctor," Robbie smiled.

"For what?" she returned the smile.

"For taking care of me."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Anytime."

Cat continued working on some papers while Robbie tried flipping the dial to a good radio station, since he couldn't watch television.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?" she looked up from her work.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Robbie. What kind of question is that?" She placed her papers down and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Can you tell me now?"

She knew what he meant. She was actually relieved that he dropped it earlier, even tried lightening the mood with this toaster story. But Cat felt safe around Robbie and she in fact trusted him. So, she shared her story.

"Don't get me wrong, The Princess Bride was such an cute movie. The love between Buttercup and Westley was precious. I just remember watching it at the movies with some of my friends, Beck, and his then girlfriend at the time. Our parents gave us money to treat ourselves out because they didn't want us sitting at home on a Friday night while they were having a nice time celebrating their anniversary."

"Cat…" Robbie understood. He held his hand out, and she silently took it.

"It's ok."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No no. I want to." She sighed profoundly. "After the movie, Beck took us out for ice cream and my friends and I were gushing about how amazing and magical fairytales are and that we wished our lives were like Buttercup's. We talked about love and prince charming and just happy things. Before we even got to finish our ice cream, Beck got a phone call from the hospital and we rushed over."

Cat's eyes were starting to blur, but she wiped the tears away before she got a chance to sniffle, not wanting Robbie to know she was crying.

"When the doctor told us they didn't make it, I cried in Beck's arms for hours. Life really isn't like the fairytales, Robbie. Not everything is happy or guaranteed. I guess sine then I didn't really think about love. The heartbreak I got from losing my parents was too much to bear. I didn't want to experience heartbreak from a guy either, so I never got too attached to my boyfriends. Because of my silly thoughts of fairytales after watching that movie, the only memory I have is of them dying while I was enjoying myself."

"It's not your fault though. Don't punish yourself from love or happiness."

"I know," she sniffled. Robbie heard, it tore him inside. He gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her he was still there. "It's just, it kills me, you know? That I couldn't do anything to help them. And I know obviously I couldn't because it was an accident. That's why I'm a doctor. To busy myself so I wouldn't fall for these love games and get hurt that way, and to make sure no one will ever have to go through the horrible circumstance of losing a loved one to death."

Silence filled the growing tension in the room. The radio providing static noise.

"You know what my biggest fear is?" Robbie said out of the blue.

What Cat appreciated about Robbie was that he didn't dwell on anything; he never let sorrow linger, which comforted Cat, and made her be fond of him even more.

"What?" she murmured.

"My father was a great man. I've always told you that. And I'm proud to be his son. But I fear that I'll never be as good as him. That I'll never be good enough for anyone."

"Robbie, first of all, as great as your father was, you can never be like him because you are _you_. And that's a good thing. You'll always have a part of him with you, but the Robbie I know is an amazing guy. And if it counts, you're definitely good enough for any girl who's lucky to have you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I bet you can get any girl with your amazing personality," she patted his hand before getting up and resuming her paperwork.

"Not just any girl…" he whispered as he glanced at the very girl he was referring to.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't born when Brave Little Toaster or Princess Bride premiered, but they were both popular and present in the 90's. Both movies are awesome. The way Robbie described Brave Little Toaster was exactly the way I described it in a book report.**

**I need to drive to Santa Monica and NoHo today and tomorrow. Traffic is going to be... _fun._ If I forget to update then for sure Wednesday. Have a nice Monday you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_"When it's true love, feeling is much stronger than seeing."_**

* * *

Terrence was watching Robbie one evening when he unexpectedly had the most immense migraine. Terrence tried his best to help his friend, but to no avail, Robbie was still in great pain.

"I'm really sorry, Robbie. I don't know what to do."

"C-can you call Cat for me?" Robbie was clutching his temples.

"Sure, do you have her number?"

"Yeah where's my phone?"

Terrence handed Robbie his phone.

"Call Cat," Robbie spoke into his device.

"Calling Cat…" it responded.

"Here…" Robbie handed the phone to Terrence and planted his head between his knees, putting pressure on either side of his face.

_"Hey Robbie!"_

_"Oh hey Cat, it's Terrence."_

_"Hi Terrence, where's Robbie?"_

_"He's here, actually he's in some pain right now and I don't know what to do. Can you-"_

_"I'm on my way."_

_*click*_

About 20 minutes later the bell rang. Terrence got the door and the second he opened it Cat went straight inside.

"Where is he?" She asked taking her coat and shoes off.

"Hey Cat. He's upstairs."

"What's the matter with him?"

"Terrible migraine. Know what it is?"

"It's the side effects to the surgery. Damn. I didn't think he'd get it."

"Well he does have his pain killers, can he take them?"

"Yeah, has he eaten or drank anything yet?"

"Not since his head started aching a few hours ago."

"All right, I'll see if I can get him to eat or at least drink something," Cat said. She noticed how haggard Terrence appeared and patted him on the shoulder. "Go home Terrence. You need some rest. And you're wife probably wants you."

"Are you sure, Cat?"

"I'm a doctor. I can handle him," she giggled.

"Oh right, duh," Terrence laughed. "Blame the sleep deprivation. Thanks Cat. I'll talk to you later."

When Cat found Robbie's room, she saw him in the same position, on the floor with his head between the knees, wincing in pain. She happily sighed, walked over to him and squatted down to his level.

"Robbie? Sweetie, it's ok."

"Cat?" Robbie slowly lifted his head. But the pain was too significant that he brought it back down.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Come on, get up I'm here to take care of you."

Cat slowly helped Robbie up and guided him to his bed. She had him sit upright against his bed frame and went to his kitchen to grab a glass of water, some jell-o, and the medicine from his jacket. She came back and managed to get Robbie to eat the jell-o and take his medicine. After a few minutes, his migraine weakened and he was finally content.

"Feeling better?" Cat asked.

"Much. Thanks Cat," he weakly smiled.

"No problem, sweetie."

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"Because," Robbie said matter-of-factly. "I have my own personal doctor, the best and most gorgeous girl in the world, all to myself," he beamed.

"Oh please, I'm not that great," Cat blushed.

"And she's humble too! I like that," he snapped his fingers.

"You're heavily sedated Robbie. All this crazy talk," she giggled.

"I may be on pain killers but I know what I'm talking about. I'm so lucky to have my favorite doctor caring for me tonight. Not to mention pretty," he grinned.

"Robbie, you keep saying I'm pretty. I mean I'm flattered and everything but there are two faults to your statement. You can't see me and I'm not attractive at all."

"So you're a girl who doesn't realize she's beautiful. Even better," He smiled.

"Robbie, I'm no beauty," Cat told him.

"Oh I beg to differ."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because someone with such a beautiful spirit would have a face that matches her heart."

This made Cat turn crimson.

"And…" he started.

Robbie turned to Cat and reached his hand out. His fingers gently found her face. Cat was confused, about to ask Robbie what he was doing, but saw how serious his face was. Knowing him, he probably had a good reason for doing whatever it is he was doing. He started with her nose, feeling every curve around it. Then dragged his fingers above to her forehead, then eyes as Cat closed them for him so not to poke her. He then gently used his forefinger to trace her lips. The touch of his finger on her lips gave Cat a putty feeling. Lastly, he cupped his hand on her cheek. A strand of hair fell over his hand in front of her face and he felt it. So he pushed the strand back and wove his fingers through her tresses until he was able to hold the back of her head.

"Well sometimes beauty doesn't need to be seen, it can simply be felt."

Cat was speechless. But not wanting to ruin the moment, she couldn't help but stifle a yawn, which Robbie heard.

"Are you tired?"

"No no, I'm fine. I just had a long day." Cat yawned again, this time heavily and louder.

"Nonsense, come here," Robbie tugged on her arm. He scooted towards the center of his bed to have Cat lie down right next to him because she had been sitting at the edge the whole time. Robbie shifted himself from a sitting position to a laying position and Cat snuggled her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and she let her right hand rest on his torso. They both fell asleep for a few hours. When Cat finally woke up, her stirring woke Robbie up as well.

"Oh Gosh, sorry did I wake you, Robbie?"

"It's ok, I wanted to be awake when you woke up too," he smiled. She didn't protest, instead, lay her head back down and snuggled beside him.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yes?"

"What… what if it doesn't work out? The surgery and all."

"Don't think that Robbie, it will work out."

"But, I'm scared…"

Cat sensed by the fear in his voice that he was genuinely terrified of his operation. She vowed to herself that moment that she would do everything she can to make sure the surgery goes well.

"Robbie, I promise I won't leave your side, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I'll make sure the surgery is successful," she assured him.

Cat started humming lightly a sweet tune and ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"What are you humming, sunshine?"

"A song… _You take me then you can break me into a million pieces then you put me back together like a puzzle of your very own…"_ she smiled as she looked up at him.

"You sound so beautiful."

"Mmm," Cat purred closing her eyes.

"And it's true, I may be broken, but you make me feel complete."

"That's because you aren't broken, Robbie. Just …"

"Blind?" he bluntly said. Cat opened her eyes and saw a remorseful Robbie. She wasn't talking literally but figuratively. She grabbed his face to get his attention.

"You're blind, Robbie. But not like that," she took a deep breath. "You can't see what's right in front of you, that maybe it's something you need, want, possible feel the same way…"

"I-I'm not following you, Cat?"

"You're blinded… by love. And maybe you're not the only one who is," Cat said, bringing her face closer to Robbie.

It was now or never, she thought. Call it the heat of the moment, or the feeling was just right, but there was no turning back. She inched closer to him until her soft lips touched his warm and inviting lips.  
After she pulled away, Robbie didn't wait two seconds before grabbing her and kissing her deeply this time. She immediately responded and grabbed a hold of his face, bringing herself closer to him by shifting her body and lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and caressed his hands on either side of her waist, pulling her closely against him. She had tangled her fingers in his hair, taking in the touch of his hands on her back and their bodies pressed together. Before getting anywhere else with this moment of passion, Cat's phone beeped, meaning she had to leave.

"I… have… to go…" Cat whispered in between kisses.

"Where are you going?" Robbie said out of breath. Their foreheads were still touching, her hands cupping his face, his hands holding her side right on her ribs.

"I'm on call tonight."

"No baby, don't go. I need you here."

Robbie started to kiss her neck. Cat let out a small moan but pulled herself up and off of him before forgetting that she had to leave.

"Rob, I'm sorry, you know Lane. He needs us," She caressed his cheek. "Are you coming to the hospital tomorrow?"

Robbie tried wrapping his right arm around her but instead settled for caressing her thigh. "Yeah I'm doing a follow-up with Lane."

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow after my shift."

"Promise?"

Cat softly kissed him on the forehead, "Promise. Bye."

"I miss you already," Robbie said as Cat walked towards the door.

"Me too," she smiled and left.

Robbie slept well that night, no more headaches, and dreamt about a beautiful redhead. Cat started her shift full of energy, smiling and bubbly with the patients. It didn't matter that it was 2 in the morning, she was on cloud 9 and nothing could bring her down.


	21. Chapter 21

Robbie woke up the next morning elated. When Terrence found him, Robbie was sitting near his window smiling at the glass and bathing in the sun.

"Someone's happy," Terrence said as he walked in the room.

"Guilty as charged," Robbie replied gracefully.

"How'd you get to the windowsill all by yourself, bro?" Terrence sat next to him, and opened the window.

"I just got up and managed to find my way here. I mean it's in the same place in my room as the first day I lived here. Maybe this pristine oomph has something to do with it!"

"Ok, did they give you pain killer's or crack?"

"Whatever bro, there is nothing you can say or do to bring my ecstasy down! I feel like I'm on top of the world!"

"Well we've got a lot to do today, bro," Terrence started.

"Great! We'll be out and about," Robbie humored.

"And you've got to meet with Lane in about two hours," he continued.

"Fantastic! I love the hospital and everyone there. Maybe some more than others," Robbie hinted at his friend.

"And…"

"Keep the news coming, Terrence! You're getting me excited!"

"Well, I'm glad you're in a good mood Rob, because…"

"Because what?" he asked excitedly.

"Robert?! I'm hoooomeee!"

"Is that-" Robbie's voice fell.

"Yup," Terrence grunted.

Donna reached his bedroom and after seeing her boyfriend for the first time in over a month, ran over and threw herself on him.

"Donna? Is that you?"

"Yeah," she said and gave him a peck on the lips. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, uh, when did you get here?"

"Just now. I called Terrence to pick me up, I was just taking a call in the car. Robbie, Milan was beautiful! If only you could have gone."

"Donna you know I wouldn't have been able to see anything," Robbie joked.

"Oh yeah, oops! So how are you? Was it hard while I was gone?"

"Not really. I had a lot of company. Lot's of help from the doctors at the hospital."

"Hospital?!" Donna was surprised. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Robbie assured her.

"Robbie's actually undergoing a procedure to get his vision back. He was planning on finishing before you returned," Terrence explained, standing awkwardly at the door. He felt uncomfortable for both himself and Robbie, wishing Donna wasn't there right now.

"You were going to surprise me?! Aw baby that's so sweet!" Donna kissed him again. Robbie half kissed back, her not noticing the lack of enthusiasm or effort he's been putting in to her presence, but was too oblivious to sense any tautness in the room.

"How's the procedure going?" she asked Terrence.

"He's actually got a check up in a few hours, why don't you tag along? You can talk to Lane and he'll catch you up."

"Fantastic! Come on Robbie, we can have breakfast before we head over. Terrence we have time, right?"

Terrence nodded.

"Great, I'll meet you boys in the car!" Donna kissed her boyfriend's cheek and left the room. When she was out the door, Robbie finally exhaled the anxiety that had built inside of him.

"Donna's back," reality suddenly dawned on Robbie.

"Oh yeah, she's back…" Terrence grumbled. He was wondering what Robbie was worried about but brushed it off and helped his friend get ready.

* * *

The trio arrived at the hospital just before noon. Tori had spotted them first and paged Lane to come to the desk. Lane arrived and was eager to see Robbie. But just like Tori's reaction, he was surprised to see Donna.

"So doc, I hear Robbie was doing all of this to surprise little ol' me," Donna smiled.

"Yep, Robbie here wanted to regain his vision within a month," Lane explained, "But we've had some slight measures to take so he's not so behind schedule."

To add to the mix, Cat and Sinjin were coming back from rounds and as soon as she spotted Robbie, she grew a smile on her face and started walking towards him. Jade and Trina came from the other end of the corridor, closer to the receptionist's desk, and close enough for Tori to pull Jade aside to ask for assistance.

"I need your help!" Tori whispered.

"What is it?" Jade asked, Trina also attentive.

"That girl is Robbie's girlfriend and by the looks of it, I don't think anyone knows about Robbie and Cat's 'friendship' if you know what I mean. And Miss Happy-go-lucky is on her way to say hi to him when Donna is right there!"

"I'm on it!" Trina said and dashed towards Cat and Sinjin. Jade shrugged, hoping Trina actually had a plan then joined the group with Tori behind her.

"Hey Robbie, here for a check up?" Jade asked cheerfully.

"Oh hi Jade," Robbie was hopeful but tried not to show it. "Yeah, just one last round of tests before the big surgery. Say, where's everyone else? Where's Cat?"

"Oh they're doing rounds right now, but let's get going Robbie, don't want to keep the team waiting," Lane picked up the situation and helped Jade out.

"Uh Terrence, Donna. Just relax in the lobby with Tori, Jade come with me," Lane ordered.

Meanwhile, Trina had distracted Cat from reaching the group by asking her a random question that she didn't really care to answer.

"So I was thinking of getting highlights but I don't know if I want blonde streaks again, maybe something bold like blue or green? What do you think?"

"I don't know, Trina, anything really," she was standing impatiently.

"I think you should dye your entire head green. Like Clementine in Eternal Sunshine," Sinjin replied.

"No that's too much," Trina replied.

"Trina?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"What's the point of this question?" Cat asked as she began walking towards the group.

Trina glimpsed ahead and saw everyone was starting to leave. Still, she didn't want Cat to even reach them so she did something capricious, tripped Sinjin, who in turn stumbled over Cat, and scurried away.

"Ow! What the chizz?" Sinjin hollered.

"Trina are you crazy?!" Cat added.

Sinjin helped Cat up just as Jade, Lane and Robbie entered the lab. Tori, Donna, and Terrence heard the commotion and glanced over at Cat, Sinjin, and a runaway Trina. Tori shook her head at Trina's ploy to delay Cat from arriving at the desk, but was thankful that it somehow worked.

"Hey guys," Sinjin grumbled, smoothing his scrubs.

"Terrence, hey! Where's Robbie?" Cat asked as he gave her a hug.

Cat noticed the girl sitting next to Terrence; she seemed familiar but Cat couldn't put her finger on where or how she knew her.

"He just went inside to run some tests with Jade and Lane. Uh…" Tori said as she gestured for Terrence to help her out.

"Hey Cat, uh, I don't think you've met Donna, Robbie's _girlfriend_."

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes, she's back! Donna's back. Get ready because from here on out, it's going to be a _bumpy_ ride. And we're not even halfway yet :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: CabbieLoverSAC22 LOL your guess is amazing. In all honesty, I wanted her to have an affair with Terrence or be someone Jade knew, but her secret is revealed here. Just wait when she and Jade interact... it won't be pretty ;)**

* * *

Cat gawked at Terrence, then at Donna, then impassively between them.

"Cat?" Terrence waved, which brought her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, hi Donna," Cat held out her hand.

Donna was hesitant, like she was nervous around Cat or something. There was something about her that Donna was terrified of and Cat could sense it.

"Hi Cat. Uh, so I hear your team took care of Robbie while I was away. Thanks so much for taking care of my boyfriend," Donna explained. Suddenly her phone rang, "Oh excuse me one moment, I've got to take this… Carson! Hey girl…" Donna exited the building.

Cat stood there, Terrence and Tori unsure of how to approach the situation.

"Are you ok, Kitty-Cat?" Tori touched her shoulder.

"Uh, y-yeah. Um. Uhuh."

"Look, if it helps, she surprised all of us this morning by coming back."

"She wasn't supposed to be here yet?" Tori wondered.

"Well yeah, but literally, she came back," Terrence joked.

"Terrence you're horrible," Tori laughed.

"Have Robbie and Donna gotten a chance to talk?" Cat was able to muster from her thoughts.

"Oh my God. I must be a huge idiot," Terrence realized.

"What?" Tori was puzzled.

"So that's what Robbie implied when we were in his room," Terrence said aloud. He figured out that Robbie and Cat probably had some surfaced feelings for each other and now that Donna's back, they'll never really know if those feelings are there or not.

"Look, Cat. All I can say is Donna doesn't know anything. If anything, Tori and I know more. But we probably know only the gist of things, and that's not even a lot. No one is going to say a word."

"Yeah. We promise, Cat," Tori added.

Jade left the lab and made her way to the three. She sensed the tension and the frozen Cat in the middle.

"Hey, everything all right here?" she asked.

"Jade…" Cat said.

She knew what that meant, "Come on, let's do our rounds together."

* * *

"Wait, so you saw Donna before today?" Jade asked as they were making rounds on the 5th floor.

"Yeah, Robbie and I were having lunch at the café and I guess Donna came in with another guy and she took one look at me and left… Oh my God I'm so stupid."

"Huh?"

"Why didn't I put two and two together? She was terrified to see me because I was sitting next to Robbie. Wait, Oh my God!"

"Wait, Donna was already in town before today," Jade realized the same thing as Cat.

"Not only that, she was with another guy, and they seemed pretty close."

"So why don't you tell Robbie then?" Jade reasoned.

"I can't. Jade, Robbie and me got close too. I don't want to mess up his relationship with his girlfriend."

"But-" Jade stopped. She knew Cat was already at fault for liking Robbie in the first place, so she didn't reason.

The two ladies made their way back to the lobby where Donna and Terrence were sitting, both ignoring each other and both on their cell phones.

"Hi guys, Lane not out yet?" Jade asked.

"Nope, it's going to be a while," Terrence answered.

"Yeah, well I kind of have to be at a meeting soon. Terrence you think you can drop me off in Glendale and when Robbie's done you can both pick me up? The meeting's in an hour and traffic's about to start up."

"Uh yeah, let me just make sure Robbie will be here for another 2-3 hours or something."

"If anything the team will be here. We don't get off for another 3 hours," Jade noted.

"Ok cool, I'll let Tori know anyways. See you girls."

Donna was getting up and as she was about to leave, she pulled Cat aside.

"Hi, listen. I think we've seen each other before…"

"Heh, yeah you do look kind of familiar," Cat nervously responded.

"About that…" Donna sighed. "Look, all of this; Robbie's condition and everything, it'll just add too much to the situation."

"Listen, ma'am. I understand. We'll be strictly professional here. I can assure you I will not talk to Robbie about your personal lives. That's for you to talk about with him."

Donna became defensive, implying that Cat was forcing the truth out of her. "Excuse me? I _love_ my boyfriend very much. Sometimes we make silly mistakes, but everyone does. And even if I tell him, he'll forgive me, he always does."

"I wasn't implying you didn't love your boyfriend, ma'am. I'm just letting you know that you're personal life is your own. Whether you choose to tell him anything is on you. That's all."

"You know this little guilt trip isn't scaring me at all," Donna snapped. "Robbie will do anything I say because he is sure as hell lucky to have someone like me. So don't even think about trying to convince him otherwise. He _loves_ me."

"I'm sure he does."

"And I'm not even going to get into why you were out with _my_ Robbie."

"Um, he's a patient here. A disabled one. He needed to eat so one of us ate with him, unless you think a blind guy can eat well on his own at a spot in town that he's not familiar with."

"Robbie can sure as hell take care of himself. And besides, that's what Terrence is for."

"If I'm not mistaken, I thought Terrence was his boss, not a babysitter."

"Of course, because that's _your_ job. You go to school for God knows how long wasting your money just to be someone's caretaker. What a great accomplishment, waiting on sick people and cleaning up after them. Such a wonderful career choice," she sarcastically replied.

"Ok first of all, I chose this career because I care about other people's well being. And second, if you really are Robbie's girlfriend, shouldn't _you_ have been the one taking care of him?" Cat stabbed back.

"Sweetheart, when you're rich, you can hire someone to play nanny," Donna sneered.

"Ma'am, I think you should go now; don't want to be late for your meeting," Cat said coldly.

Before Donna could spew out some more, Terrence called for her to go to the car as they were running late. Once Donna gave Cat the nastiest look and walked away, Jade came up to her.

"Man that girl's a gank."

"You heard?"

"Oh yeah. Damn, I feel sorry for Robbie," Jade walked off.

"Me too," Cat replied.

* * *

"Alrighty then, I'll see you in a few days."

"Alright, thanks a lot Lane."

Lane called Tori to escort Robbie to the lobby to wait for Terrence. Meanwhile, Helen was called into Lane's office to go over Robbie's status.

"So how's our special patient?"

"Well his MRI's look good. He seems fine and responsive to everything. He did note that migraine but the pain killers eased it just fine."

The two doctors were examining his scans just to give it a final glance. Helen noticed something in one of the shots.

"Hey Lane, what's this?"

She noticed some peculiar behavior in Robbie's deep limbic system, the hippocampus to be exact. In layman's terms, a part of the brain that associates with emotion.

"What is it?"

"Robbie's DLS seems distressed. Look at the hippocampus. Doesn't it seem odd to you?" Helen pointed out.

Lane peered at the scans but after a minute reassured Helen there was nothing to worry about.

"He's probably just uneasy about his surgery. So long as he calms down he'll be fine."

"You know what I think? It's probably his girlfriend Donna. You know, since he wanted to do this for her and she got here early, it's probably stressful that she's here now. And to top it off, Cat's here too."

"Whoa, how do you know about all this?" he was astounded by his colleague.

"Boy, a woman always knows when it comes to love. Plus, y'all aren't that hush hush about the gossip around here. Did you know that Craig and Stephanie on the 7th floor are secretly dating? And Emil in Radiology is planning on proposing to his girlfriend when she comes back from deployment. This hospital is just full of love. Not to mention hate. Cat's brother, that cutie with the hair, he's courting Jade but she doesn't seem to like it."

"Oh Helen, we're too old to keep up with these current events," Lane chuckled.

"I know I know, but you gotta admit, back in our day, what 30-40 years ago, these relationships were _much_ easier."

"Were they really?" he sarcastically replied. "Every generation has drama."

"True, but I guess things just work out for the better," Helen smiled.

"Let's just hope things work out for these kids."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This isn't really an eventful chapter, just that you have to understand Cat and Robbie have to talk. Don't worry, Donna is going to be a nasty character.**

**No update tomorrow, my mom's moving to a new place and I'm helping out. ****_Fun._**** I mean, it's nice to move, but the unpacking and organizing is no bueno. **

**Also, if you have me on alert for new stories, I'm going to publish a Shake It Up fic today. Sorry if I get your hopes up if you see that I wrote a new fic. I really like that show too and up until now I've only been reading fics, but I've got a story I wanted to try out and it was intended for SIU not Victorious. Don't worry, I may or may not have other things up my sleeve for Victorious. After all, it ****_is_**** the holiday season ;) Have a good weekend!**

* * *

"Sorry again for pushing you earlier, I had no idea what came over me," Trina tried to explain.

"It's ok Trina. You New Yorker's are kind of crazy anyways," Cat joked.

"Yeah but the good kind of crazy!"

"Sure, a _good _crazy," Cat giggled.

"Oh hey girl, you want to come with me back to that restaurant to go check out that hottie waiter?" Trina asked Cat as they walked to exit of the hospital.

"No thanks, Trina. I don't feel like being a stalker today," Cat giggled.

"I am _not_ a stalker!" Trina smacked the redhead. "Oh well, suit yourself, see you tomorrow!" Trina skipped off.

Cat's phone started to ring so she stopped her tracks, just a few feet from the entrance and rummaged through her purse. When she finally found her phone, the caller had already hung up.

"Hello, hello? Aw dangit, I missed the call," Cat said to herself. She was changing the volume of her ringer while continuing to walk, not noticing anything else.

"Cat?" a sudden voice called.

She looked up, startled to see Robbie alone, sitting at a bench close to the entrance of the hospital.

"Robbie? What are you still doing here? I thought you finished like an hour ago?"

"Waiting for Terrence, he's stuck in traffic."

"Oh."

"I was also waiting for you."

Cat lingered a bit before sitting down.

"So how was your check up?"

"It went alright. Lane says I'm doing well."

"That's good."

"Cat."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know Donna would be here. Everything happened so fast and I barely got a chance to talk to you and-"

"Robbie, it's fine. I'm sorry. I mean, I've made this a tangled web for you and you've already got a lot on your plate with the surgery, your job, your girlfriend…"

"My girlfriend," Robbie sighed. "Look, Cat…"

"It's ok. You know, it's ok. Let's just pretend like- let's just start over."

"Start over? Why?"

"Robbie, we shouldn't have even hung out outside of the hospital. I can't mix my personal life with my profession."

"But I asked you to. You aren't the only one at fault here, Cat."

"I know but it still shouldn't have happened."

"Last night or this whole thing?"

"I don't know, both?"

"But it happened. And we can't deny that feelings happened either. Cat, I don't know what it is but you make me feel normal when you're around. I'm happier, better. And when you're not around I feel alone, invisible. And I may as well be invisible since I can't see."

"Robbie you're not invisible. But, you shouldn't feel that way about me."

"Didn't you feel something?" he desperately asked.

"We _can't_ feel anything," Cat tried to explain.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Robbie…"

"And what about last night?"

"What about last night? It never happened. Nothing's going on between us, Robbie. Nothing."

"How can you say that?!" Robbie was becoming angry.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A… girlfriend," Cat explained.

It was quiet. What else was there to say? Cat was right. Robbie had Donna and the only thing they could be was friends.

"So I'm going to get going now, are you sure Terrence will be here to pick you up?"

"Yeah he'll be here any minute. I'll uh talk to you later then," he somberly spoke.

"Take care, Robbie," Cat sighed. She got up and walked to her car, not wanting to look back at him because it'd be too much.

She walked briskly to Beck's car; he let his sister use it last night. As she reached it, Terrence had just pulled in.

"Hey Cat, is Robbie out?"

"Yeah he's waiting for you at the bench near the entrance."

"Thanks. Got to be somewhere?"

"Huh? Oh no, just got off work, heading home."

"Oh, sorry. It's just, usually when you're off I'd find you waiting with Robbie or something. So I just thought you had to be somewhere soon."

"Yeah, well. I just had to go, you know?" Cat tried to reason.

"I understand, Cat. Today wasn't at all as we planned it," he shrugged.

"You can say that again," Cat scoffed.

"Are you ok?" Terrence was concerned.

"Yeah just, nothing. Donna…"

"So you've met Donna, huh? She is quite the handful," Terrence rolled his eyes.

"She sure is..."

"But don't worry, the more you get to know her, the more you'll hate her," he winked, prompting Cat to lightly smile.

"I messed up, didn't I?" she confessed.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's got a girlfriend, Terrence. I shouldn't have been this close to him. He's a patient."

"Cat, you should know this morning before she came, Robbie was glowing like an idiot. He was full of energy and I didn't understand until we got here why he was torn when Donna came home. I'm not going to say what's right and what's wrong because we probably know just by the look of things. But tell me this, since when is it wrong to want to be happy?"

"Yeah but when another person's involved?"

"Wouldn't you want to know now if the people in your life are supposed to be in it or not?"

"I don't know, Terrence. But maybe it's for the best that we keep our distance for a while, you know? Figure some things out."

"I understand Cat, and Rob does too."

"But really if you or Robbie need anything, please let me know."

"Sure thing, see ya, Cat."

Cat waited for Terrence to get Robbie at the loading zone and drive off before letting the day's events catch up with her. She couldn't stop tears from running down her cheeks. How can I go one minute from a happy mood to the next a crushed mood? She thought to herself. How could I be so stupid to like someone who was taken? How could I have let my emotions get the best of me?


	24. Chapter 24

It was a few days after Donna had returned. Cat and Robbie barely said anything more than a hello to each other if they crossed paths. The only real conversation, aside from his procedure, that they ever had was about Andre, Beck, and Jade- anyone else but each other.

Cat, Jade, Trina and Tori were having a ladies' lunch break, though their lunch was at 8:30 PM so technically it was dinnertime.

"Oh my gosh, did I tell you about the guy I'm seeing?!" Trina announced.

"Please tell me this isn't the waiter from the restaurant."

"That's the guy, Cat! Mhm, I went there that one day and well we talked and I gave him my number and now we're going to go on our third date this weekend!"

"Well check you out, stalking a guy really paid off," Cat teased.

"You stalked him?" Tori was amazed.

"Not necessarily. I just had lunch at the same restaurant for a few days and he always happened to be my waiter. I guess it was fate."

"Or just a weird and creepy story to tell your future kids," Jade smirked.

"I shouldn't be talking, Jade. Watch, before you know it, Beck will sweep you off your feet," Cat kidded.

"Oh trust me, Beck is one encounter away from a restraining order, Cat. I am _not_ going to give in to his antics."

"Oh you say that now," Tori chimed in.

"Tori, I thought we were friends!" Jade acted crushed.

"I'm just saying, I mean Trina, Cat. Did you see Jade's reaction to Donna the other day when she was hitting on Beck?" Tori informed the two.

"Wait, what?! She was hitting on my brother?!"

"More importantly she was being annoying. I didn't care that she was hitting on that idiot, she was just infuriating."

"Well what was she doing?" Trina questioned.

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

**_Beck was doing his daily dose of annoying Jade at the lobby. Tori had just checked Robbie in for his appointment, Donna and Terrence with him. Terrence had to take a phone call and Jade was helping Tori with some papers at the receptionist's desk._**

**_"What's up, Rob? How's it going, bro?" Beck patted him on the shoulder._**

**_"Hey Beck, I'm doing ok. Still bothering Ms West, there, huh?" Robbie smirked._**

**_"I don't know what you're talking about 'bothering' bro," Beck told him, "she wants me," Beck whispered to Robbie and the two guys chuckled. Jade glanced over and glared at them._**

**_"Ok Robbie, Lane can see you now," Tori had spoken up. "Jade I'll be out on a second. Can you just finish the papers, please?"_**

**_"Sure thing Tori, see ya."_**

**_Tori and Robbie had entered the office and Beck was about to walk back up to Jade to annoy her some more when Donna interfered his tracks._**

**_"Um, hello there. I'm Donna," she abruptly stated._**

**_"Hi," Beck was only being polite but wanted to get to Jade._**

**_"W-what's your name, handsome?" she smiled flirtatiously._**

**_"Beck."_**

**_"That's a really great name. Wow Beck I love your hair, it's so luscious, and full of volume," Donna broke barriers and started stroking his head. Beck, though not really a high maintenance kind of guy, still had boundaries, and Donna definitely crossed them. He however was too polite to speak up._**

**_"Thanks," he replied stiffly and kindly pulled her hands away from his head._**

**_"So Beck, what brings you here?" She said as she twirled her own hair._**

**_"Well uh, my sister is a resident here, Cat. And I know a few others, just visiting really," He replied._**

**_"Oh yeah, Cat. I know her. She never told me she had a handsome brother," Donna winked._**

**_The whole time, Jade had been watching the interaction. Beck would be glancing over at her, telepathically begging for help. Jade at first wanted to let him suffer, but something sparked inside when Donna started touching his hair. By her remark of 'handsome brother', Jade put her papers down and marched over to Beck and Donna._**

**_"Beck, what are you still doing here?" she tried to help him._**

**_"I don't know, Jade good question. Maybe I should go now," he played along. He didn't want to be rude and just leave, but Jade gave him a glare to just dash off while he still could, so he made a bee line upstairs to Andre's room, leaving Jade to deal with Donna_**

**_"Um, hi, Miss? He's not interested," Jade bluntly stated._**

**_"And who are you, his girlfriend?" Donna gave her attitude._**

**_"No, but aren't you someone else's girlfriend?" Jade raised her brow._**

**_"I don't see any reason for you to meddle with that sexy guy's life if you aren't even his girlfriend. So it shouldn't be any of your business what my intentions were for Beck," Donna evilly replied._**

**_Jade was not scared. In fact, she had been waiting to get up in her face since the day Cat told her about Donna. So she took a step forward and went all up in Donna's face._**

**_"Listen you little gank, whether or not Beck and I have anything going on, Robbie is a friend and you are promised to him. So unless you two are not together, I suggest you take your trashy bimbo moves and get the hell out of my hospital."_**

**_"If I'm not mistaken, you shouldn't be harassing guests like this. You should be treating them with respect," Donna hesitantly fired back._**

**_"I don't attend to guests, I attend to patients. Want to become a patient? Because I've got a fist that's ready to flirt with your face," Jade stared her down. Donna had been defeated. She tried not to show fear, however she back down and walked to the lobby couches, keeping quiet for the remainder of Robbie's appointment._**

**_*end flashback*_**

* * *

"Hitting on Beck," Jade said.

"I knew it! You like him!" Tori said.

"I never said that. All I'm saying is she's got a boyfriend. Beck or some other guy, she shouldn't be flirting."

"That's true," Cat said. "But Jade, I'm not going to tell Robbie anything, so you shouldn't too. Why then would you care if she was flirting with another guy, especially my brother?"

"Shut up, Cat."

"Come on Jade, give love a try," Cat suggested.

"I will if you will," Jade raised her eyebrow. Cat went wide-eyed, but definitely stopped. This pleased Jade a bit.

"Oh by the way Tori, how's Andre? I heard he came down with the flu the other night," Jade asked.

"Really? Oh poor baby," Trina said.

"Yeah, I mean other than his chemo, for some reason he caught something. He's resting, I tell you that, but it's a bummer he had to get sick," Tori explained.

"Yeah, I talked to Robbie about Andre earlier today when I saw him. Poor guy. But he's hanging in there, and I admire that," Cat added.

"Robbie or Andre?" Tori questioned.

"Andre. Why would you think Robbie?" Cat was befuddled.

"Nothing just…" Jade didn't quite know how to finish her statement.

"Can we just lay it out there that pretty much everyone in this table knows that something, whatever the hell it is, was, or whatever you want to call it, is going on between you and blind boy?" Trina blurted.

Jade and Tori could not help but laugh.

"Sorry, Cat. But really, we all sort of sense some awkwardness between you and Robbie, and we're guessing it has something to do with Donna," Tori admitted.

Cat didn't know how to approach this. Other than Robbie, Jade and Terrence would be the only ones who knew a little bit more than anyone else, though they didn't know everything.

"It's fine. We're fine. I guess, you know, Robbie and I are friends, but I guess some people might still say that it's weird for a guy and a girl to be 'just friends' so it might just be weird for us to be as close as we were before she came back. I mean she does seem…"

"Like a bitch?" Jade bluntly stated.

"Language!" Cat thwacked her forehead.

"Ow, I mean, high maintenance," Jade corrected herself. As Cat settled back down, Jade spoke up again, " No, I do mean bitch."

Tori and Trina laughed in agreement. Cat sat agape, but didn't hurt her friend again. Deep down, she knew Jade was probably right.

"Let's just say she's not as friendly as everyone else here," Cat reasoned.

"Whatever you want to call her, Cat. She's still what she is," Jade said.

"Jade's right. I mean, I don't like talking about people behind their backs like this, but Robbie's such a sweet guy. It still makes us all wonder how he ended up with Donna in the first place," Tori stated.

"Then why doesn't he just break up with her?" Trina wondered.

"Because he's too nice I guess. I don't know," Tori guessed.

"It's because he wants to be like his father," Cat shared.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Hi dad was so faithful to his mom, but obviously it's because he adored her. They were the perfect example of love. Robbie said he and Donna I guess fell in love at first, but then Donna changed," Cat elaborated.

"Oh yeah, I remember those days when she was polite. Now that I think about it, she was totally fake," Tori concluded.

"Yeah, exactly what Tori said. And Robbie could have gotten out of it, but he still has that longing to be like his dad and try to make his relationship work. And he said something about how an ordinary guy like him would never be able to find a pretty girl like her or something like that," Cat explained.

"Robbie isn't bad looking. In fact, no, he's definitely something to look at. He's kind of like the geek who's cute when he's frustrated and awkward," Trina admitted.

"Well that's bull. Robbie should break up with her," Jade said.

"But he can't. He's too loyal," Tori stated.

"Fine, but what if the right girl came along? Would he then break up with Donna? I mean, who said anything about it being wrong to be happy?"

"Oh my God, Jade, you sound just like Terrance," Cat said.

"I do?"

"Yeah, he said about the same thing to me the other day."

"Well it's true, Cat. Love doesn't have rules. Robbie will eventually see that," Trina said. "Well, maybe not see like literally but like feel or-"

"We get it, Trina," Jade stopped her. The four girls laughed.

"I hope you guys are right. I just want Robbie to be happy," Cat sighed to herself.

Jade, Tori and Trina exchanged fretful shrugs. They didn't really know how to console Cat, knowing she had feelings for him, no matter if she admitted it to them or not.

"So, Tori," Jade offered to changed the subject. "Heard you singing the other night. Girl you can sing!"

"When did you hear?"

"I think you and Andre were singing actually. It was such a cute song you guys," Jade was telling Cat and Trina.

"What song was it?" Trina asked.

"It's called Song 2 You. It's about a guy who doesn't have much to give a girl he likes, but he'll give her a song to express to her how much he cares about her."

"Aw that's sweet," Trina replied.

"Really cheesy, but I guess it's cute," Jade replied.

"Yeah, and it's Andre's favorite song. So whenever he's down I'll sing it to him because he likes my voice."

"Well the song is kind of like you and Andre anyways. You care about him despite anyone's condition, and you're comforting him through song," Cat mentioned.

"Aw that's so true!" Trina agreed.

"Do you guys have a song?" Cat asked. It was a silly question, but it wasn't intended romantically, just an unconditional song between two people. Cat had one with her mom. It was a typical song, You Are My Sunshine. That was the song her mother would sing every night during the beginning of her parent's divorce. It always soothed Cat.

"Yeah it's an oldie. _When you're smilin'... when you're smilin', The whole world smiles with you,_" she sang a quick line.

"Mm I know that. Good song," Jade nodded. "How's the adoption coming along?"

"Oh it's going well. I mean I'm having a little trouble with Andre's family information since I really only knew his grandmother, but Lane called a few people and got his records from the hospital he was born for some other family information. You know, just the boring legal stuff."

"That's so exciting. I mean think about it, you're going to be a mom any day now. Like officially a mom!" Trina exclaimed.

"I know, it's surreal."

"I'm so glad that you're finally going to have a son, especially an angel like Andre," Jade added.

"I'm really happy for you, Tori," Cat patted her hand. "You really deserve this, to be happy, you know?"

Tori shot her a comforting smile. "Everyone deserves to be happy, Cat. Even you."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: We are officially more than halfway through this story :) Thanks for hanging on and for those who are still interested, means a lot.**

* * *

"So just make sure you follow up at the desk outside and you're all set."

"I can't believe it. It's official," Tori was amazed.

"Yes, yes it is."

"I can't wait to tell Andre!" she said.

"And what about you're husband?" the lady chuckled lightly.

"Oh yeah, Travis too, but Andre will be so excited I'll tell you that. Wow. I just realized something…" Tori was hit with reality.

"What?"

"I- I'm a mom."

"I know," the lady smiled. "Congratulations, Tori. You're going to be a wonderful mom."

Tori made her way out of the building and headed straight for the hospital. She couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news. She called her husband to meet him at the hospital, but strangely he was already there. She texted Cat to ask when everyone's shift was, but strangely again everyone was at the hospital too. She could have sworn that the four had scattered schedules today. But that didn't matter to Tori, she was too excited with the news.

She reached the hospital no sooner than she wanted with the anticipation building up. She walked over to Lane's floor at the receptionist's desk to check in. No one she knew from the team was around, but when she spotted a familiar face, her vehemence multiplied.

"Trina!" she wailed.

Trina was coming out of the ladies' room. It appeared that she had retouched her makeup or took it off, either way, it was a bit messy. Tori hastily sprinted over to her ready to share her news.

"Hey Tori," Trina calmly said. "D-did you just get here?"

"Yeah just now. I rushed over. Hey… is everything alright?" Tori noticed Trina's fatigued posture.

"Uh well…"

"What, Trina? Tell me," Tori gave her a sincere hug.

Trina wiped away new tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Is it boy trouble? That waiter guy you're dating?"

"No, no. It's not that."

"Is everything alright back home?"

Trina and Tori were doing rounds together the other night and Trina had explained that her parent's weren't as supportive of her becoming a doctor because they never believed someone like Trina (someone dumb, in their eyes) would ever amount to anything let alone go far in life. Tori asked Trina if they still talked to her and Trina said yes, but most of the time it's them seeing if she had given up with medical school so she can come home and have her parents and practically everyone say 'I told you so'. So it would be a natural concern now for Tori to ask Trina if the reason why she was in an unpleasant mood was because someone in her family might have put her down through a phone call or email or something else.

"No, they haven't called in a few weeks. But I'm fine with that."

"Hard day at work?"

"Something like that…" Trina started losing her composure.

"Well Trina, the only thing I can tell you is you'll have rough days, but you'll get through them, you're a strong woman. I know you'll get through whatever it is that's bothering you."

"Oh Tori, I wish I was as strong as you."

"What do you mean? Of course you are."

"Tori, hey," Lane walked up to the two girls.

"Hi Lane," Tori smiled.

"Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, hey have you seen Travis? He told me he was here."

"Uh yeah, he's over at Andre's room right now."

"Perfect! My two favorite men, I'm going to head over too. Can you call the rest of the group?"

"Yeah they're on the third floor. Why?"

"I have some exciting _official_ news for you guys! Especially for Andre! And I want everyone I love to hear it first!" Tori exclaimed.

Beck had scurried in the building, searching frantically for someone he knew. He spotted Lane, Tori, and Trina and made a beeline to their circle.

"Beck, I'm so glad you're here!" Tori exclaimed giving him an abrupt hug.

"Hey guys, you seen Cat?" he calmly asked after Tori's embrace.

"She's upstairs with Sinjin," Lane informed him. "We're actually all going to head up there a bit."

Just then, Robbie had entered the building with Terrence guiding him, gradually making their way towards the growing circle, frantic and worried exactly how Beck acted when he entered moments ago.

"Hey everyone," Terrence greeted.

"Terrence, Robbie. Hi, yes you're here too! This is so exciting you can hear the news too! Wait, why are you here? You're appointment isn't until tomorrow," Tori wondered.

"Hi Tori. Well, Beck called me after Cat called him."

"Oh ok. Wait, why'd Cat call you?" Tori asked Beck.

Before he could answer, however, as if on cue for the third time, another familiar face, Jade, emerged from the ladies' room as well. Though unfortunately she was not able to hide the puffiness in her eyes.

"Jade, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Tori saw her. Jade reluctantly walked over to the circle.

"Jade?"

"Beck, not now," she begged him.

"No, I know. I'm here for my sister."

"Oh" was all Jade could muster.

"Yeah but… you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Jade choked before a new set of tears formed. Beck didn't know what to do; Jade didn't necessarily like him, but he wanted to console her somehow. So he placed a hand on her arm and gave her a sincere nod.

For the first time, Jade accepted his gesture and the crooks of her lips slightly formed into a weak smile.

Then Jade did something that surprised everyone in the group, including herself. She fell helplessly into Beck's arms, and started silently weeping. She couldn't contain her tough girl façade any more that day, and had even let someone like Beck comfort her.

"Ok, what's going on?" Tori was confused. The group snapped back to reality after witnessing the moment with Beck and Jade, though none of them dared to speak up. Tori was a little worried now, matching the distressed emotions fixed on everyone else's faces.

"Lane?" she was desperate for an answer.


	26. Chapter 26

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't even supposed to live to be 11. When he was young, a sick Andre was diagnosed with leukemia, the tougher of the cancers. He was only 4. He was a sick child, didn't have much because he only lived with his grandmother who had to struggle to raise him alone. His doctors said he'd barely make it to 5 years old, but he defied them and lived an additional 6 years. This was truly a miracle. Was he happy? For the most part, yes. His grandmother, though always tired, would stay up with him to play or comfort him. Did he have love? A lot of it from his grandmother, other patients, nurses and doctors; especially from his favorite doctor, his soon to be mother, Tori. Did he have a future? Definitely. Sometimes Tori would walk in and Andre would be working in his vocabulary book, claiming his classmates would be starting chapter 7 soon and he needed to keep up with them, despite his condition or even being at the hospital. Andre wanted to be a teacher when he grew up so he knew the importance of education. This was truly an inspiration to everyone in his class. He was an inspiration to us too. He did his best to always smile despite the situation because Tori first told him that a smile, and laughter, can cure many things. His smile suited him. When he would flash his grin the room would light up. It's no wonder that his favorite song, the one he claimed to be his and Tori's special song, was 'When You're Smiling The Whole World Smiles With You'. It went a little something like this..."

That was her cue. Tori got up and sat at the piano. She started to play the familiar tune and after a moment she began to recite the lyrics...

**_"When you're smilin'...when you're smilin'_**

**_The whole world smiles with you_**

**_And when you're laughin'...when you're laughin'_**

**_The sun comes shinin' through_**

**_But when you're cr- cr-..."_**

Tori stopped playing, she couldn't bear any longer to keep her emotions bottled up or especially sing the next line. The room was silent, no one dared to speak up. In an effort to help, Beck motioned for his sister to do something. Why Cat? Because just as Beck liked old-fashioned muscle cars, Cat had a fetish for oldies music. And in his opinion, she had a voice that should be heard.

"Kid, you know the song, go help Tori."

"But Beck-"

"Cat, now's not the time for insecurities. You've got to be brave. For Tori, for Andre…"

Cat had never sung in front of anyone but her brother, with the exception of singing a line to Robbie that one night, but she knew she had to be strong for her friend. So she stood up, walked over to Tori and continued.

**_"But when you're cryin'... you bring on the rain…"_**

Tori was able to gather herself and play the piano to accompany Cat's voice. Both ladies began to sing again, reciting the lyrics to everyone, though the string of words seemed fitting as well for Cat to be comforting Tori.

**_"So stop your frownin'... be happy again_**

**_So keep on smilin'... 'cause when you're on smilin'_**

**_The whole world smiles with you_**

**_Just keep on smilin'... 'cause when you're smilin'_**

**_The whole world smiles with you…"_**

The two girls received a warm applause and sat back with everyone as the service continued.

"_He left the world with a smile... _Andre's wish would have been for us to celebrate his life. No more crying; just smile because heaven gained another angel. So on this fine Wednesday morning, let us celebrate the joy of a child we got to keep for a little longer, Andre Dylan Harris Jr. Andre, shine down on us when we need a pick me up, or when we simply just need a smile."

Lane delivered Andre's eulogy. Every hospital employee along with Travis, Robbie, and Terrence attended his memorial. Everyone in the hospital pitched in for his service. Since Andre was technically on his own and no one really planned for this, everything was done by ear. Tori was a huge benefactor to Andre's preparations. She claimed that even though the adoption was barely finalized, she's always thought of Andre as one of her own, so she prepared for his service, his burial, and his departure. It was rough, to say the least, but she could not have done it without the help of the team.

"Tori are you ok?" Lane asked her once the group gathered at the reception.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey Cat, thanks for helping me up there, it really meant a lot to me and everyone else."

Cat gave her a hug. "You should really be thanking Beck. He pushed me to go up."

"I didn't even know you could sing like that girl," Trina mentioned.

"You were great," Robbie added. This made Cat feel all kinds of emotions, undoubtedly letting a blush pass through her face.

"You both where," Trina stated.

"Thanks you guys," Cat and Tori answered.

Beck glanced over at Jade, who happened to glance at him. While everyone was comforting Tori and praising her and Cat's singing, she shared a brief word with him.

"I hate to admit it but, that was really great what you did earlier. You know, helping Tori and Cat."

"Thanks," Beck gratefully accepted her sincerity.

After a comfortable silence, someone spoke up.

"So Tori, we completely forgot, you were going to tell us something?" Trina mentioned.

"I was?" Tori cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, the other day you had some news but then we found out about Andre and we totally disregarded you. Sorry about that," Beck remembered.

"Oh no worries, you guys, Andre was much more important."

"So what was it? Did you make it official? The adoption?" Cat wondered.

"Yeah, that's what we were all thinking," Sinjin added.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, actually," Travis started. "Andre would have been legally ours today."

"Oh," was all anyone could say.

"So then what was the news?" Robbie asked.

Travis gave his wife an encouraging kiss on top of her head, squeezed her tightly then let her go.

Tori took a deep breath, new tears forming in her eyes, though no one knew if it was happy or sad.

But it didn't matter.

All that mattered was the life-changing news she shared.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Writing this story, I already planned to write off Andre's character. Thanks AriRedVelvetBow for helping me with a few details and backstory for the fictional part. Now here's the thing, it was _real..._**

**This was one of the toughest chapters to write. I added a huge life experience in Andre's Character. One of my friends in grade school got diagnosed with Leukemia. If I had to choose her personality, she would either reflect that of a friendly Andre or a smart Robbie (but since this is a Cabbie story, I made Andre's character as her). Her relationship with our teacher was a reflection of Tori/Andre. The friendliness towards the team was towards me and my classmates. What I mentioned about school, becoming a teacher, and her always smiling was true. "_She_ ****_left the world with a smile_****..." This line chokes me up... I'm crying while typing this A/N... The last part of Lane's eulogy was almost verbatim to what was said at her memorial.**

**This chapter makes me cry every time I read it. I don't know if it made you, but just remembering her and the life she could have had, it saddens me. 11 is too young too die.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, _Aryanna._ Thanks for all the smiles.**


	27. Chapter 27

People were starting to leave Andre's service and started to go about their daily routine at the hospital. The group congratulated Tori once more on her pregnancy. Though it was a tragedy losing Andre, they all knew he would have been so happy for Tori's miracle. They were both her miracles.

Beck spotted Jade fumbling through her purse for her keys. He hadn't talked to her much since a few days back when she surprisingly wept in his arms, so he figured they might be on neutral terms for him to talk to her. Especially when they shared a moment earlier.

"So, that was some service."

"Sure was."

"Yeah… Makes you think, huh?"

"Think about what?" she wondered.

"I don't know. That maybe life is short, nothing's guaranteed, so we shouldn't waste any time," he suggested.

"Ok, I get where this is going… shoo," she calmly said.

"Hey I'm just saying," he shrugged.

"You really are persistent aren't you?" Jade asked.

"What can I say, I'm not the quitting type."

"And I'm not the easy type."

"Fine fine. Anyway uh, you look really nice in that dress, Jade. The purple really softens your eyes," Beck smiled. He started to walk away. A few steps taken, he was stopped.

"Beck."

"Yeah?" he turned around.

She took a deep breath, somewhat regretting what she was about to do, and walked up to him.

"One date. And that's all."

* * *

"A horse and carriage ride. You talked to Cat, huh?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just a closet romantic," Beck winked.

"Sure you are…"

Beck picked Jade up Friday night at 7 sharp. She heavily emphasized his promptness; he would not arrive too early because she'll need all the time to get ready, and if he arrived a second late, the date was off. Of course he arrived at her place about 15 minutes early, but waited in his car until the final minute before stepping out to ring her bell.

He took her to Maestro's, one of the best restaurants in Beverly Hills. In all honesty, Cat and Robbie did help Beck with his date, though he asked them separately since the two did not feel comfortable around each other still. Robbie had Terrence call in a favor for Beck to make reservations to the restaurant, the piano lounge specifically because Cat had said to Beck that Jade loved live music. Cat then asked Sikowitz to reserve the night for Beck and Jade, that she would love a moonlight stroll around the park, regardless if Beck would be the one accompanying her or not. Cat had pep talked with Beck on how to treat Jade; basically to not try to be cool and just be himself, and that Jade really liked sentimental stuff, even if she didn't show it.

And this was where the night had led. Beck was a sincere gentleman at dinner, creating small talk with Jade about the food and asked if she was having a good time; but mostly pleased that she was enjoying the jazz band who played at the piano lounge that evening. Now that they had some quiet time in the carriage ride, Beck wanted to talk to Jade some more.

"So, am I a gentleman or what? Fancy dinner, a show, and now a carriage ride. That's some fairytale prince charming chizz, huh?"

"Oh so Cat _did_ talk to you?"

"Come on Jade, I'm trying. I really wanted this date to be perfect."

"But why? It's just a date," she blatantly stated.

"This is _not_ just a date, it's my only shot," he defended.

"Yeah but Beck, this isn't you. As much as I can't stand you're guts, I prefer the goofy Beck over fancy Beck."

"Oh so there _is_ a side of me you like?" he bantered.

"And there's the idiot Beck…" Jade rolled her eyes.

Beck had an idea. "Hey Sikowitz."

"Yes, what is it boy?" the old man asked from the driver's seat.

"You mind taking us to the pond? You know the one next to the hill?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Be there in a bit."

They reached the pond and Beck motioned for Jade to get off the carriage. After they got off, Sikowitz gave his horse some water, sat at the bench and took a nap under the moonlit night.

"Don't worry, Sikowitz still needs to take us back later. I'm just giving the old man a break for a while," Beck informed Jade. She nodded and simply followed Beck's lead. He motioned for them to take their shoes off, that they'd be walking barefoot up the hill. Jade agreed seeing as she dressed pretty nice that night, heels and all to go with her black dress, and she was glad to take them off.

"What are we doing walking up a hill in our bare feet? If this is your idea of a fancy date-" Jade started.

"I thought you said to just be me?" Beck reasoned before walking ahead of her to reach the top first.

"Oh," she smiled to herself before catching up to him.

They reached the top of the hill, a spot Jade apparently hasn't been to. The hill was high enough to overlook all four sides of the massive park in the middle of the block.

"Wow, it's like I'm on the top of the world."

"Close, just the top of downtown."

Beck took his jacket off and set it on the ground.

"After you," he motioned with his hands.

"We're going to sit at the top of the hill? Isn't that pointless?"

"We're not going to sit, Jade," Beck informed her. "We're going to lay down because we're at the top of the hill. That makes it easy for us to see the stars." And that was what Beck did. He lied on his back and looked up. Jade took a moment to process it all and eventually lied beside him.

"So is this what you do most days? You know, on your free time?" Jade asked. She figured she'd rather have a conversation than awkward silence.

"I wouldn't say most days. I've got my business, and I mentor some boys at the Youth Center once a week."

"You do?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he laughed.

"No, sorry. I didn't mean to act so surprised. It's just, I never knew that about you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. But then again, there's not that much to know really. I don't have much going on, no stories or anything. I mean I never had college experiences."

"But I thought you went to college?"

"Yeah but I dropped out. I wanted to take care of Cat."

"I wish someone took care of me," Jade mentioned for no reason.

"You want papa to take care of you?"

"Beck, don't ruin the moment."

"Sorry. So, why would you say that? What about your parents?"

"They were never around. I was… kind of invisible to them. I guess that's why I needed college. To fill that void I guess, and to take care of myself in the real world."

"But you turned out fine," he turned his head to face her.

"You did too," she turned her head to meet his stare.

"I don't know. You need college, you know, to figure out what you want out of life," he turned back to the stars.

"Well, maybe you were just one of the lucky ones who already knew what they wanted to do," she turned away as well.

"Do I really? I mean every day is still a 'live in the moment' feeling. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but sometimes I want something to look forward to. I mean look at you and Cat and everyone at the hospital. You know what you want, Jade. Even what you don't want," he chuckled.

"What do _you_ know about the things I don't want?"

"Are you seriously kidding me," he jokingly raised his eyebrow at her.

"What do I not want?" Jade twisted her head, interested in his answer.

"Me," Beck smiled.

"True," Jade nodded and smiled.

Both turned their heads back to the night sky, taking in the moment.

"You really hate me that much don't you?" he spoke up again.

"It's not that I hate you Beck," she started.

"But you don't like me," he pointed.

She thought for a second. "You never gave me a reason to like you."

After Sikowitz had brought them back to the park, Beck and Jade thanked the old man and he drove her back to her home. The car ride was silent, the radio playing jazz music, something soothing and fit for the atmosphere between them. He pulled up at he front, got out of his car and ran to her side to open the door. Beck felt it was only right to walk Jade to her door.

"I actually enjoyed tonight. Thanks," Jade said with sincerity.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "So… does this mean…?"

"I only agreed to one date, Beck," she reminded him.

He nodded, not wanting to bicker with her. He didn't want to end such a perfect night on a sour note with the girl of his dreams.

"Good night, Jade," Beck squeezed her hand and started down the steps.

"But if you asked me on another one, I wouldn't say no."

He halted, turned around, and smiled.

"Really?"

"Not so fast, pretty boy," she stepped forward, meeting him halfway on her front steps, one step separating their distance. "This doesn't mean I'm like in love with you or anything. But you're much different than I thought. We're taking this one day at a time. That way, you'll have something to look forward to now," she blushed. The first real blush Beck has ever seen coming from Jade.

"Jade, would you like to go on another date with me?"

"Sure. But only if you're goofy Beck, not fancy Beck. I don't like him. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good," she smiled.

Beck took the last step up to close the gap between them and placed a soft kiss on Jade's cheek.

"Thanks for a perfect night," he said, their faces close.

"You're not so bad, Oliver."

"And you're not so tough, West."

"Oh just wait, it's only the beginning," she said. Without thinking, she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"And Oliver gets the girl!" he joked with himself.

"Ok, on second thought I change my mind," Jade teased.

She turned and started up her steps to open her door, but Beck pulled her arm to turn her back around and kissed her again. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. This felt right, in Jade's mind, it felt completely right. And it really was no surprise that Beck would be the one to make her finally feel happy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating. I just wasn't feeling it. After all that's happened this week, and Ch26 was emotional to me as I mentioned before. I guess there wasn't anything to smile about for a few days. Until I watched the new Victorious. I think we all needed that good laugh, or at least a small smile. Dan agrees with me; I mean he tweeted me back so I'm only assuming he does :)**

**I know I'm not the first one with a "blind person" story, but I've been reading some lately on fanfiction and I'm starting to feel hesitant about finishing this story. I mean it's finished, but I don't know if I should publish the rest. The others seem far more interesting than mine and they make sense. I'll think about it. Anyway, have a nice week kiddos.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys, so I thought about it, and talked it over, and I don't think it's fair if I end a story like this midway. It's like canceling a TV show at its prime and I know I don't like that. I'm just overwhelmed right now. But I'm a big girl so I can handle it. I'm publishing the rest of this story.**

**We still have a lot of ground to cover, and a lot of truths will unravel in the coming chapters. But I'm sure this is a chapter you've all been waiting for so…. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the morning everyone was waiting for. Robbie especially anticipated this morning for weeks now. Phase three.

Donna had been back for about a week and a half and this procedure happened days after Andre's service. Robbie was supposed to undergo surgery a week ago but her surprise homecoming, along with Andre's passing, had pushed this operation until now. He waltzed through phase one and two with flying colors, with the exception of the stress Helen noticed a while back, though Lane reassured her it was normal. Here it was, the defining moment of this case, the raison d'être of years and years of study, the turning point for the future of medical practices, the capstone for the residency of the four pre-doctors, the pinnacle of Robbie's neurosurgical operation.

Though no one celebrated just yet. The major setback for this case was even if phase one and two worked out, phase three, the _actual_ operation, was still 50/50 for anyone. Or so that's what Lane concluded from his years of research. Though a note like that would not be ignored.

"There he is! Robbie, my man, are you ready?" Lane greeted him when he arrived at the hospital that morning. The entire team was busy preparing the operating room as well as his recovery room, wanting this procedure to pan out as perfect as possible.

"Hi Lane. I'm as ready as I can be," Robbie smiled.

"So I'll check with Tori and Helen to make sure we can get you in anesthesia soon, we don't want to waste precious daylight."

Cat and Sinjin walked over to Lane.

"Hey Lane, Helen wants you to make sure you've got everything in the operating room, she'll be there in about 2 minutes to check as well," Sinjin relayed the message.

"Great, thanks Sinjin. Cat, have the other three doctor's arrived from Helen's team?"

"Actually only one of them is here, didn't you get Helen's memo a couple days back?" she said.

"Oh, my mistake. Thank you. Sinjin let's check the room to make sure everything is set. Robbie we'll see you in a bit." Lane and Sinjin dashed off.

Cat and Terrence helped Robbie to a wheelchair, waiting in the lobby for the green light.

"Hi Cat," Robbie greeted.

"Hey Robbie. You excited for today?" she cheerfully asked.

Terrence's phone buzzed. "Sorry guys, it's the wife. Gotta take it. Be right back."

"Sure thing tell Jill I said hi. And if we're not here when you get back, you, Jill and Donna are more than welcome to sit here or the cafeteria."

Terrence quickly nodded and walked off.

"Actually, it's just Terrence this morning. Then Jill will be here after lunch."

"What about Donna?" Cat asked as she knelt behind him trying to fix the back padding on the wheelchair for Robbie to sit more comfortably.

"She's at a meeting in the Valley. With traffic after that, she probably won't make it until after my operation when I'm in recovery."

"Oh. Well, hey we're all here for you. I'm here for you…" Cat whispered the last part.

Robbie simply smiled. He felt Cat's hand idly placed on his shoulder, but for the purpose of adjusting his seat. It felt comforting, easing his nerves to feel her touch. He reached over with one of his hands to place it over hers. Cat was a bit startled when she felt the contact. But as much as she was pleased by his touch, she pulled away, stood up, and stopped adjusting his seat.

"Uh… Is the seat ok?" Cat hesitated.

"Y-yeah," Robbie understood. He overstepped that 'friend' boundary when he shouldn't have.

"G-great, um, I'll go see if Tori's got the anesthesia ready."

But before Cat could escape Robbie's presence, Helen came out.

"Robbie hello! We're ready for you. The anesthesia will take about an hour to fully settle if you knock out right away."

"Let's hope so, I don't want to be awake when y'all are operating on me," Robbie joked. Helen laughed and Cat lightly giggled.

"Cat, Lane is asking Sinjin and Trina to give Robbie the anesthesia, but since they were in the room for phase two and he doesn't want to risk any radiation for Tori, he wants you and Jade to be part of phase three."

"Wow really?" Cat was surprised.

"Mhm. So go get Jade and in an hour meet us in the operating room! Oh and please wheel Robbie in for me? Thanks Kitty-Cat," Helen scurried to another room.

"So I guess you really _will_ be with me the whole way through, just like you promised," Robbie smiled at Cat while she wheeled him in the room.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied. Robbie felt the somberness in her tone, the sad smile that Cat was probably displaying on her face. He couldn't help but to feel similar pangs of grief in his own smile, but did not want to show it.

Before entering though, Robbie needed to do something.

"Cat, wait. Before I do this, no matter what happens… Uh, reach into my jacket."

Cat did as she was told and reached in to find an envelope.

"What's this?"

"A note. Terrence is my best friend, not just my manager. I don't keep any secrets from him. So I asked him to write it for me. No matter what happens, I meant what I said in that note. Read it later… Please?"

She sensed the desperation in his voice, so instead of denying it, she willingly accepted it and hid it in her pocket.

* * *

The anesthesia phase went smoothly, so far so good, everyone thought. Robbie fell asleep within seconds. When they transitioned to the operation, the neurosurgery, Jade and Cat assisted Lane, Helen and Helen's assistant. They would hand over whatever was needed, and look over the monitors for any unusual activity and to make sure they hit the right nerve.

"What's this?" Jade asked Helen, pointing at the hippocampus.

"Oh, that's the probably the anesthesia or something, you know, Robbie is probably trying to wake up. Lane says it's natural stress."

"Oh, ok."

The three doctors went back to Robbie. Jade and Cat closely watching that hiccup on the monitor.

After the second hour, Cat started noticing something.

"Hey Lane, are you sure about that anesthesia? Robbie really seems to be fighting it."

Lane looked over at Cat. "Turn the monitor, let me see."

Cat did what she was told, zoomed in even at the image.

"Yeah I mean he's scared. You know how the mind works. He'll be fine. But please you two, let us know if anything else is abnormal."

"Sure thing," Jade replied.

"Thanks. Cat, can you reposition the overhead light please? And Jade, tell me if I'm hitting the right nerve."

Cat went over to another monitor to reposition the light as the way Jade guided her. Then Jade confirmed that they were touching the right nerve.

It was nearing the third hour, about halfway through the 5-hour procedure, and Cat and Jade still closely monitored Robbie's hippocampus.

Suddenly, Robbie's heart monitor started to fluctuate.

"Lane…" Jade spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with the heart monitor right now?" she worriedly asked.

"Wait, look, the hiccup is starting to look abnormal. What the hell is going on?" Cat was getting nervous.

Lane rushed over, leaving Helen and her assistant to slowly but surely continue the procedure. Most of the procedure was testing around the brain for the best possible solution and fixture to the brain damage, and even though it seemed tiring to literally sit for 20-30 minutes observing one implantation or fixture, it was vital to this process.

It took about a minute but Lane came to a conclusion.

"Something definitely is going on with his heart rate, and it has to do with that hiccup. Come on Rob, calm down," Lane talked to his sleeping body.

"What do you mean by calm down?" Jade asked.

"It's his emotions, the hippocampus is the one affected," Cat reminded her.

"Is he really stressed about this?"

"I mean I would be for sure. I just hope that's all," Lane said. He and Cat exchanged looks. Both silently sending messages hoping that he wasn't stressing over this operation, or Donna, or his work, or even Cat.

"This is going to slow us down. But more importantly, it's pretty dangerous. Cat, page doctor Henson in ER, Jade page the rest of the team and let them know we're on standby in the operating room."

"Is it a code blue?" Jade asked.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?!" she was getting antsy.

"I mean," Lane sighed. "…We just have to be prepared."


	29. Chapter 29

Cat was holding on to Jade as she was terrified for Robbie's life. People were coming in and out of the operating room, bringing in labs, tests and other equipment. Lane immediately terminated, or at least halted the procedure, trying to repair up Robbie's latest examination around the cerebrum. Slowly he and Helen were able to clear his procedure, though it did nothing with Robbie's heart rate. In truth, it probably made him more or less vulnerable. Whatever it was that was causing the "stress" affected his brain and was now taking over his entire body.

"Oh chizz," Robbie's heart rate rapidly decreased. "Code blue people, code blue. Call in the medics from ER. Now!" Lane ordered his team.

"But Lane, shocking him might disrupt brain activity?" Helen spoke up. "It could mess up the entire study."

"It doesn't matter, we're desperate. We can't lose him!"

"Lose him?!" Cat wailed.

"Cat, please calm down," Jade held her ground.

"I can't calm down, Jade! Robbie's dying!"

Jade was shocked. No one dared to say the 'D' word and Cat, the most sensitive one in the room, the one most affected by it, had let the word slip.

Cat wanted to touch Robbie, to make sure he was still, dare she thought, alive, but Jade told her to stay put because his current state was serious.

Everyone was shuffling out of the room to desperately find help within the hospital. The same five doctors who started with Robbie were left alone less than a minute later.

Too soon, the sound no one wanted to hear rang in the operating room. Robbie was a flat line.

For a moment no one spoke, the white noise of the beeping monitor filling in the ominous silence.

"NOOOOO!" Cat cried out. "No! Robbie! Lane, do something!" Cat was about to run over to Robbie's side, but Jade and Helen grabbed a hold of her.

Lane picked up the phone and dialed ER. "Doctor Napper, special cases. We have a patient code blue, I'm going to need an AED team upstairs immediately. Patient has been flat for less than a minute, but we still might be able t- Cat, no!"

Lane saw that Cat managed to break free from Jade's grasp and rushed over to Robbie.

"Robbie, please, don't leave me! Please!" Cat helplessly pleaded.

But Robbie stayed motionless.

Lane rushed over to Cat and tried to pry her off of the table. But Cat, having some superhuman strength, did not lose contact with the table Robbie was currently laying on.

"No! Robbie needs me!" Cat swatted Lane away. She turned to Robbie and whispered to him, "I need you." She didn't know what else to do but lean down and place a kiss on Robbie's lips. The reason for it wasn't because she thought she could bring him back, but because she knew she might never get to kiss him ever again.

It lasted only about 2 seconds before Jade was able to tackle her away from the table. Cat was crying, struggling from her friend's permanent hold.

"Cat…" Jade looked at her, the other three doctor's staring as well.

However, through some miraculous means, the monitor developed a stutter.

"No way."

"How..?"

"That's impossible."

Robbie's heart rate had returned. Though slowly and barely rising, he had a pulse.

"Is he?" Jade started.

"No idea, I mean the monitor says so, but he looks stagnant," Lane was still not convinced.

Cat managed to get away from Jade's grasp a second time, though in her defense Jade was caught off guard in awe from Robbie's come back, and walked over to Robbie.

She examined his lifeless body. He really was motionless, with no sure sign he was really alive. Cat took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. It was cold and clammy on her warm skin. Maybe she would be able to pass along a mental message or warmth by contact of their skin, she hoped.

"Come on Robbie, stay with me," she mumbled.

She had hoped for him to speak up, but she knew that wouldn't be possible because he was still unconscious. Though what she got was much better. His hand reacted instead, and his fingers slowly curled to cup her hand as well. Lane and everyone in the room saw, and he finally breathed a sigh of relief. On top of that, Robbie's heart rate augmented more swiftly, bringing it almost back to normal.

"Thank you, Cat," Lane and everyone else said. They really were thankful that she somehow brought him back. He patted her on the shoulder and sat back down on his operating chair with the three other doctors.

"Jade please inform ER that we don't need any medical attention. Cat watch the monitor. Thanks," Helen informed the girls.

Jade placed the call, and while the phone was ringing, watched her friend stare vacantly at the screen.

"Cat?" was all she could think to say.

Cat's eyes started to water. She couldn't stand to be in the room any longer, so she stormed off.

"Hello, Doctor Napper's floor. Cancel the medics," Jade quickly muttered on the phone and hung up.

"Go," Lane nodded at Jade implying for her to see about Cat.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll take it from here. Let her know we say thanks again," Lane despondently smiled.

So Jade left the room as well, searching for her redheaded friend.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one was short. And ok I have a confession to make, this idea I took from an indie film I watched. You can really die from stress or other weakening emotions. and you can also die from disruptive brain damage. I asked my friend too, she's a doctor.**

**I'm going to be busy the next few days helping my family finish their move. I'm going to aim for updating on Sunday. You know, if the end of the world doesn't happen on Friday ;) For the record I don't believe that.**

**Anyway, have a nice weekend!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys, first thing, I am so so so so sorry for not updating for a week. I thought I'd be able to update on Sunday but my mom's new place has no Internet until Saturday. I'm currently in a coffee shop right now because I have to get some work done and send before midnight my time. And well, since I'm here, might as well update ;) **

**Shout out to morecupcakesplz for being my 100th review. I didn't even notice how many I've gotten for this story. You guys are awesome for keeping up with this story and with me. **

**And one last thing, I did a Christmas collab with sshaw101 called Moonlight and Mistletoe. We both published it on our own accounts, but you guys should check it out :) And if haven't already read her stories, I suggest you read one right after reading this. She's a great writer.**

**Ok, enough of me, on to the story...**

* * *

Cat didn't stop running until she reached the break room. She flung the door open and barely made it two steps inside before growing weak in the knees and breaking down. It wasn't even 10 seconds before Jade caught up with her and found Cat shaking, hands over her face, bawling her eyes out. When the redhead felt a presence in the room she rapidly gasped and seeing that it was Jade, ran into the arms of her friend and didn't hold anything back. Jade felt helpless that she could not help her friend in this fragile state. The only thing she could do was be there for her and hold her. Knowing that people might come in and out of the break room, Jade guided Cat into one of the sleeping rooms that had beds in case residents wanted to rest during their breaks.

After closing the door and leading Cat to the bed, the little redhead rested her head on her friend's lap and proceeded her weeping. For another ten minutes Cat poured out all the emotions she kept inside. All the pain, the longing, and the stress was felt through every howl. Jade soothed Cat's back and ran fingers through her hair to calm her down a bit. When Cat's weeping subsided, Jade passed her a tissue and went to get her a drink of water.

"Here you go Kitty-Cat," Jade handed her a paper cup of water.

"Thanks Jadey," she took a sip of the cup.

After a moment, Jade decided it was best for Cat to let the whole thing out.

"Are you ready to talk?"

Cat was silent.

"The sooner you talk, the sooner we can leave and see what happened to Robbie."

Cat knew Jade was right. So she took a deep breath and began.

"I'm in love with him."

Tears started forming once again in Cat's eyes.

"Oh Cat," Jade took her friend in for a warm embrace. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Well you can't say anything, neither can I. I'm not supposed to love him. He has a girlfriend," Cat heaved a sigh.

It all made sense to Jade now.

"But you can't deny what your heart feels... That's why you're hurt, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't be with him. But I can't be without him. It's not fair."

"Cat, you just saved the guy's life. He owes you big time."

"He doesn't owe me anything. I can't have him…"

"I know," Jade sighed.

Cat closed her eyes, trying to build the courage to keep talking, knowing it would help.

"You know what was going through my mind in the operating room?"

"Tell me," Jade calmly said as she stroked her friend's hair to ease her grief.

"When his heart rate was decreasing, mine was increasing. Just the thought that he could be dying, I've never been so afraid in my life, Jade. I wasn't sure of what my real feelings were for him, I just thought I liked him. But that moment I realized I was losing someone I _loved_. And that was not ok. You know that supernatural feeling you get when someone you care deeply about is in great danger and you suddenly have this immense power?"

"Like the one about the mom who was able to lift up a car to save her son?"

"Exactly," Cat sniffed. "When that monitor flat lined, I died inside for a split second. But all I could think about was that I couldn't lose him. I had to save Robbie. It took all my might to break free from your grasp-"

"-which you did, I'm surprised."

"Because I needed to be with Robbie. I didn't know what to expect with that kiss, honestly… That it could have been our last kiss, or if I kissed him this second time, maybe the passion we felt the first time could be enough to bring him back. Silly I know," she sniffled.

"Hey it may be silly, but that kiss brought him back," Jade sadly smiled. "Wait, you've kissed him already?" she was surprised.

The crooks of Cat's lips folded up for a second, remembering she had kissed Robbie in two instances now.

"And when I grabbed his hand and he grabbed mine, I was finally at ease. I was happy that Robbie came back to me. That maybe now I have a chance to tell him I love him. But…"

Cat fell silent, staring off to nothing in particular but not wanting to say aloud the rest of her thought knowing if she does, it's in fact true.

Jade heavily sighed. "…You realized that you couldn't love him because he has a girlfriend."

Cat simply nodded, letting a new set of tears freely fall down her cheeks.

Jade was heartbroken for her friend. Never has she seen Cat, the bubbly one of the group, so broken.

"You know what I noticed these past few weeks?"

"What?" Cat hoarsely asked.

"That you were falling in love with him, just as much as he was falling in love with you."

"Jadey you don't know that he was falling for me." Cat sadly smiled.

"Hey maybe, maybe not. But for you it was obvious. It was written in your eyes, your smile, your attitude. He really made you alive," Jade tried to get her friend to smile. "Robbie made you feel like a kid again, like what Beck keeps saying he missed about you. And I think he's right. I know we only met a couple months ago, but I've never seen you so happy since you met Robbie. And Beck agrees with me."

"Really? You think I'm happy?"

"By the past you had and the smile you have right now? Yeah. I think you're happy. More so, you're in love. And that's even better."

Cat smiled, a genuine smile this time.

"Look I know this is cliché and hard to comprehend, but Cat, if you love Robbie, you've got to let him go. It's for the best."

Cat knew her friend was right. She loved Robbie with all her heart. Despite just knowing him for a month. But she needed him to live his life the way he was supposed to before his accident. Meaning with Donna.

Cat continued to cry her eyes out so much that by the time they were about to leave the break room, her eyes were red and dry.

"Ready to go?" Jade asked as she finished tidying the room.

"No, but let's go."

"He's probably still being operated on, but I think it's best that we just go to Tori and the others. If you want, I can go with you to see Robbie when he's in recovery."

"Thanks, Jade. You're a good friend," Cat gave her friend a hug.

"Be strong, Cat. Be strong," Jade comforted her once more.

As they walked out of the break room, Cat's feelings and conversation with Jade slowly came to reality. It was the worse feeling, Cat thought to herself, to be in love with someone you couldn't have.


	31. Chapter 31

According to Lane, Robbie's surgical treatment went well, inexplicably actually. He was currently in recovery. By three in the afternoon, the buzz from that morning had settled into a daily grind. Donna finally arrived at around 4 PM, never getting informed from that morning what had happened. Nevertheless, Terrence assured everyone she almost certainly would not have answered her phone let alone rush over. Harsh, but he was perhaps right.

His statement was made valid when Lane and Helen approached her and told her that they fell into a hiccup in the middle of his operation and he was in cardiac arrest for about two minutes. Donna's reaction: "So he's fine, though, right? Like you brought him back and everything?" She asked it as if it was just another simple question; no stressed emotion or shot of concern, just clarification.

"Yes, he's in recovery right now. It really was a scary moment, we actually thought we lost him," Lane sighed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Donna said like she didn't even hear Lane's emotional statement.

"Uh, yes miss, what is it?" Helen answered for him.

"How'd he get his heartbeat back?" she questioned.

A few feet away, Jade, Trina and Tori were sitting next to Cat, comforting her after all that had happened that morning. They were at earshot when Donna asked her question. Terrified for Donna to know what she did, Cat looked up at Lane, anxiously waiting for his answer.

It seemed as if Lane had the same thought, as he glanced over to Cat before he spoke up. What he saw was a dejected, lonely, and compassionate person. He _empathized_.

"Oh uh," Helen began. Lane stopped her and spoke up with another answer.

"The paramedics came and we used an AED. Just a few shocks and he came back."

"Oh you mean like how they do it on TV? Wow, that's so cool," Donna responded.

Helen exchanged glances with Lane, and then looked over in Cat's direction. She was able to figure it out. She nodded slightly to inform Lane that she understood and to let Cat know that she would not blurt it out either.

_Riiiing._

"Oh, that's me! Excuse me, it's my agent, I've got to take this," Donna said to the doctors. "Carson, hey girl! So how do you think the meeting went?" she babbled on her phone as she walked outside to continue her call as usual.

"I'm going to go ask Terrence to sign some papers for Robbie instead of Donna. Would that be ok?" Helen asked Lane.

"That's a good idea, Helen. Thanks." Helen called Tori and Terrence over to the desk to sort some papers out while Lane pulled Cat aside for a minute.

"Hey there super woman, you doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm a little better now," she softly spoke.

"Hey, Robbie's all better now, Cat. You should be thrilled!"

"I guess so," she weakly smiled. "Uh, Lane? Thanks for… you know, not telling Donna."

Lane gave Cat a warm embrace.

"Listen Cat, I may not be young and hip or closer to age as Tori is with you guys, and I may display a very professional environment around here, but I still care about your well beings," he said. He took a deep breath as to prepare for what he was going to say next. "I understand what it feels like not to be able to have someone you love."

"You do?" Cat asked, hopefully having someone around who could cope with her feelings.

"I do. I was in love once, with this beautiful woman. We planned our future together. To the very detail. The colleges we'd attend. The city we'd buy our first apartment. Even the names of our future kids. But one petty fight broke us up. She later was asked out by another man, one of my buddy's, and he asked me if it was ok to date her. I tried to stay cool, I guess, so I told him to go for it. But clearly I was still in love with her."

"So how'd you get over her?"

"I love my wife, with all my heart. Just know that. But in all honesty, it's really hard to fully get over your first love. And I don't think I can ever leave her out of my life. She has a special place in my heart. Every time I see her it's torture, but I know we're both happy with how our lives turned out."

"How is it torture?"

"We both planned to go to the same medical school, but ended up not. Though chance has a way with things and we eventually worked for the same healthcare company. I don't see her often because she lives on the other side of the country. But lately I have seen a lot of her, and she's still the same incredible woman I knew all those years ago."

Lane glanced over to the receptionist desk; he set his eyes on a specific doctor. When she looked up at him, they both shared a warm and meaningful smile.

"_Helen_?" Cat figured it out.

"I let her go," he was still staring at her. After a moment he turned his attention back to Cat. "Nevertheless, we're both happy with our lives now. But we'll always have that 'what if'. Like what if I fought for her? Would it be different? Except I don't think about it anymore because we love our spouses and our kids very much. Believe me when I say that."

"But isn't it hard?"

"Well, the hardest thing about loving someone is watching the one you love, love someone else."

"Exactly. How can I be happy if he's with another girl?"

"If you want to be with him, and he wants to be with you, what's the matter with that?"

"Because… Donna. I don't want to be in the way of their relationship. I'd hate to even think that I ruined it because I never meant to grow close to him. It just happened."

"Then don't blame yourself; love is spontaneous like that. Things just happen."

"But I'll never forgive myself for ruining a relationship. I just… I don't know. How can something that seems so wrong feel so right at the same time?"

"Life has a funny way with fate, Cat. If you're meant to be together, then you will be. No matter how long it takes. Just don't run away from love; if it's there, it's there. Don't turn it down, otherwise you'll always wonder if you made the right choice to walk away from love."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I finally have Internet! Betcha didn't see the Lane/Helen past coming , did ya? Well maybe, I'm not good with subtleness haha.**

**So it's been a while since I added a real life experience to this story. And actually this chapter has a bittersweet one. I like to spread out experiences with characters and stories because those part of my lives meant so much to me. The relationship I had with the guy I wrote about in Puzzle of My Heart and through Beck and Jade here was pretty special. And how we ended up you ask? Well, that's what inspired Lane and Helen's part. ****"Don't Cry because it's over, smile because it happened." :)**

**Anyways, you know the one-shot Christmas story I did with sshaw101? Well I also wrote other one-shots for the holidays, and instead of publishing each one separately, I'm going to continue on that one, new story per chapter, since I like the title "Moonlight & Mistletoe" and it seems to work with the other stories too. I currently finished two more and am on my third and final one. When I finish it tonight, I'll start publishing one at a time until New Year's Eve :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Beck rushed over to the hospital right after his volunteer time at the youth center. Jade had called him during his break to inform him about Robbie's scare during his operation, and expressed her concern for his sister, telling him that she's having a rough time right now.

"Beck! Hey dude," Sinjin greeted him first.

'Hey Sinj. You seen my sister or Jade anywhere?"

"They both went to the ladies' room. It's so awful. I've never seen Cat cry so much," Sinjin sighed.

"Aw chizz, she cried?"

"Still is," Trina said as she and Jill walked up to the two guys. "Hey Beck. Just came from the ladies' room. Your sister will be out in a minute."

"Thanks, Trina. Hey Jill, how's Terrence?"

"Oh you know, just looking out for Robbie, someone has to since his girlfriend won't," she chuckled, prompting them all to slightly laugh.

Jill stayed in the lobby with Terrence and Trina and Sinjin made some rounds on the next floor up while Tori covered the first floor. Beck waited patiently at the lobby with Terrence explaining more in detail the situation. As for Donna? She was still outside chatting her mouth away on her cell phone with her agent.

About 10 minutes later, Cat and Jade finally exited the bathroom. Cat's puffy eyes were slightly exposed, even from the makeup that Trina lent her. When she saw her brother, she let out a weary smile.

"Aw kid, come here."

She rushed to her brother and collapsed into his arms.

"Thanks for coming. Sorry I didn't get to call you earlier."

"It's ok, Jade let me know what's up. I understand, kid."

"So Jade and you are civil now?"

"Of course, she's my lady after all," he coolly said.

"I heard that," Jade walked over to the siblings.

"It's true," Beck smiled.

"Baby steps," Jade gestured with her thumb and forefinger a space about an inch apart. She smiled at Beck and mouthed a 'thank you' for coming to cheer Cat up and winked at him, just for fun, before walking off. It drove him insane. But he couldn't think about Jade right now, he needed to comfort his sister.

"Hey sport, why aren't you crying?" Beck noticed no sobs were coming out, his shirt still dry.

"I think I'm all cried out," Cat laughed. But Beck wasn't convinced.

"Hey, did you know the last time you ever cried in my arms was at a hospital?"

"When mom and dad died…"

"Yup, funny how when you cried in my arms, both were for people that you love."

"Beck," Cat sighed.

"Cat," he mimicked.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm not trying to bring up any bad memories, kid. I just don't want you bottling up your emotions."

"But I'm not."

"Bite me. Of course you are. You're in love with him, even without saying it aloud, I know you are. I've only ever seen you with two other boyfriends, and not once did I ever see you shed a tear for any of those losers. So you're telling me these tears are only for a guy you're harboring a crush on?"

"But-"

"But nothing, kid. I'm not mad. I'm just here for you. You love him, but he has a girl. It's a terrible situation, but love isn't a terrible thing. I know you'll make the right choice with whatever you're internally fighting; just know that whatever choice you make, I'm always going to be on your side. It's you and me kid, that's all we need for family... Well you and-"

"Old man Sikowitz," they both said, then laughed.

"And Jade too… don't worry, it'll happen," he winked.

"I saw that," Jade appeared beside them.

"Thanks for cheering me up. I've got some things to think about. Jade, we've got to do rounds. Beck, come with us. I'm sure you two want to hangout since it was a busy morning."

"Are you sure you don't mind, kid?"

"Don't worry, Beck. If anything you're the one that will be the third wheel," Jade laughed.

The trio started their rounds on Lane's floor. Cat started on one end of the wing while Jade and Beck to the other, meeting up in the middle at the receptionist desk where everyone else was waiting. She told them she needed some time alone while doing rounds and the two respected her wishes. It really wasn't a problem because like Cat had said, Beck wanted even a few minutes of alone time with Jade.

"I'm beginning to think you're the one that's stalking me," Beck joked as the two were walking down the corridor.

"Yeah so I can hunt you down and kill you myself," she retorted.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Beck smirked.

"There's no winning with you is there?" Jade asked.

"Well I'll only be a winner if you're my prize," he shot back.

"Oi vey," Jade responded.

The two walked the rest of the way down the hall in silence. Beck smoothly grabbed a hold of Jade's hand and intertwined their fingers. Jade turned and smiled at him as he returned it with an even bigger grin.

Everyone had finished their rounds at about the same time and lounged around at the lobby with Terrence and Lane. This seemed like a perfect time, Cat thought to herself, to talk to them.

"Hey, you guys? Can I talk to you all for a minute?" she got their attention.

"Sure Cat," Tori said.

"Is everything ok?" Trina asked.

"No, yeah everything's fine. I just, I have to ask you all a favor. And I really hope you can understand where I'm coming from and the reasons why, despite that it might be a stupid thing."

"What are you talking about, kid?" Beck and everyone was confused.

"I know you have these friendly rules, Lane, that we can call each other by our first names or whatever…"

"Uhuh…" Lane responded.

"But, do you think we can all go by formality, calling each other by our last names?"

"Um, ok. But why?" He wondered.

"Because I don't Robbie to find out who I am."

It was silent. They all understood, unfortunately.

"But Cat…" Jade started.

"No, it's what I want. And another thing, if at possible can we only let him talk to Tori and Lane, since he already knows them?"

"Ok, but why are you doing this?" Tori was concerned.

"The only way for him to forget about me is if he never meets me in person."

"Why?" Terrence asked.

"You guys know why."

"Are you sure about this, kid?"

"I'm sure," she nodded. Beck had a hard time comprehending why she would do this to herself, but as he promised, he would be on her side.

"Ok," he said.

"If that's what you want," Trina answered.

Everyone else verbally responded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys. I know it's stupid, but I need to get over him too, and if I keep a good distance, maybe it'll happen sooner."

Donna finally reentered the hospital and made her way back to everyone just as Cat was finishing her talk.

"Hey people, so how's Robert doing?" she asked nonchalantly.

As she said that, Helen emerged from his room.

"Hey Helen, is Robbie ready for some visitors now?"

She had a morose expression.

"Helen?" there was uncomfortable nervousness in the room.

"I have some news…."

"Oh God. Please tell me he's not dead!" Sinjin blurted.

"Sinjin!" Trina thwacked his head.

"Ow! What?! Everyone was probably thinking it!"

"But you didn't have to say it out loud!"

"No, he's awake," Helen reassured everyone.

Each person breathed a sigh of relief.

"But…"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: CabbieLoverSAC22 the answer to your question is in this chapter. AriRedVelvetBow, I hate to say it, but you guessED right.**

* * *

"What do you mean he doesn't know anything?!"

"It is what I mean. He doesn't remember."

"So he lost his memory?"

"Part. It's retrograde amnesia. He lost short-term memory. I think it was right before Donna left for her trip."

"That's like a month and a half ago," Terrence pointed.

"So Robbie doesn't remember anything about this surgery?"

"The last thing he remembers is Terrence sitting in the patio with him and Donna telling them she got a modeling gig in Milan."

"Holy chizz."

"How is that possible?"

"Was this a side effect?"

"Not necessarily a side effect from the study, but a side effect from his operation."

"Oh my God. How is this.. Robbie.. Jesus man…"

"Sinjin calm down!"

"Helen, how did this happened?" Cat demanded.

"It was from the emergency code blue. When his hippocampus was looking funky, it was stress. Whatever the stress was, it really shocked him. We had to hurriedly halt this operation but mind you this was neurosurgery, so something in his cerebrum, or maybe even his temporal lobe was tampered by the procedure, and he inherited short term amnesia."

"Temporary or permanent."

"This looks permanent."

"So he's basically a nobody? He doesn't remember anything?! Oh dear Lord!"

"SINJIN, SHUT UP!"

"No, no, no. Sinjin, he remembers everything from I guess a few days before he first talked to Lane."

"Meaning?"

"He doesn't know any of us who works here besides Lane and Tori."

Everyone was silent, each person slowly nodding their heads as they took in what Helen revealed. One by one, Trina, Tori and Jade grazed their eyes on Cat. She felt their stares, and tried her best to keep a bold face.

Lane went on to talk to Tori and Helen, to make sure to add this to their study and to his records. Donna was internally grateful that Robbie had lost some of his memory. Now, she thought to herself, I don't have to worry about that doctor who saw me the other day with someone else. She was smiling ear-to-ear, happy that her secret would now be safe.

"Hey Lane, can I see my _boyfriend_ now?" she emphasized the word 'boyfriend' purposely so Cat could hear.

"I don't see why not, go ahead Donna. Two at a time. Terrence, you want to join her?"

"Uh Donna you go ahead, I'll catch up a few minutes to give you two a moment."

"Fine with me," She smirked and trotted over to his room.

Terrence noticed Cat as well, but didn't want to say anything. He figured the others would, so he patted her back and walked up to Lane and Helen to sort some things out.

Jade pulled Cat aside, Trina in tow.

"So…"

"So, what?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"If you're fine then I must be ecstatic, but I'm not. Come on, tell us," Jade pushed.

"There's nothing to tell. It sucks that he lost some of his memory but I'm thankful that he's alive."

"So you're saying that you're ok that he lost his memory?" Jade wondered.

"That he doesn't remember meeting you," Trina added.

"Or having those lunch dates..."

"No memories of any thoughtful conversations..."

"No enjoying each other's presence..."

"He doesn't remember you, so those feelings you've bottled up inside would be a waste..."

"And that kiss, a waste too."

"Wait, they kissed?" Trina was surprised.

"Oh yeah," Jade nodded matter-of-factly.

"Deng girrrrl, Check you out!" Trina nudged her.

"Ok, ok I get it you guys. You don't have to remind me. But there's nothing we can do about it. I can't just go up to him and tell him 'Hi I'm Cat, I'm the home wrecker who almost ruined your relationship with your long time girlfriend.'"

"No, but you can remind him about your feelings. I mean, deep down, he probably still knows."

"How would you know? No one remembers anything from memory loss. Did you not watch The Notebook? Ally never fully got her memory back, and I am not going to be like Noah and get my heartbroken for some false hope either."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, I guess this is exactly what you wanted right? For him to go about his life before he met you? Now we don't have to worry about accidentally mentioning your name," Trina pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Cat stared blankly across the room towards Robbie's hospital door.

"Sorry, Cat."

"It's ok. It's for the best…"

Jade and Trina gave her a hug and went over to Tori and Sinjin, letting them know not to bother Cat about the current state of things. Cat tried her best to keep her composure. Her friends were right, this month would have been a waste. But wouldn't that be a good thing? She thought to herself. She knew she had feelings for Robbie, which is why learning all of this but not being able to express her distress, was killing her inside.

Terrence noticed a somber Cat, internally fighting her thoughts. He walked over to her.

"Hey Cat."

"Hey."

"This was some news huh?"

"Yeah. A shocker. Really didn't see this one coming."

"No one did, especially Robbie," he sadly chuckled.

Cat appreciated him trying to lighten the mood, which is why she returned the small laugh.

"Listen Cat, I'm no doctor, but Robbie's got a heart of gold. And I know deep down, even if it's a lint of a piece, he wouldn't forget someone as incredible as you, even if he wanted to. Even if _you_ wanted him to."

Cat was bemused. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Read the note," Terrence said and walked off towards Robbie's room.

_Oh my God, the note!_ She thought to herself. Cat almost forgot that Robbie gave it to her before his procedure. She reached into her pocket, where she had placed it that morning.

_Dear Cat,_

_I woke up today to darkness, just like all the other days. But since we stopped talking, the darkness became lonelier, louder, deeper if possible. Except today I felt the sun kiss my skin, the same spot where you last touched me. It felt warm. It felt safe. It reminded me that despite this darkness, this sunlight will guide me to tomorrow and in my waking moment when our eyes will finally meet, I'll see the beautiful girl that I think I'm in danger of falling in love with. We both agreed to move on, but I can't keep that promise because I'd be lying to myself. I want to talk to you when this is all over. I'm breaking up with Donna. I want to be with __**you**__._

_Love, Robbie_

She dropped the note, letting it free fall to the cold tiled floor. Beck noticed his sister's odd behavior and nudged Jade. When she saw Cat's condition, she knew something hat struck inside. She walked over to Cat, but before touching her or talking, she bent down to pick up the piece of paper the redhead dropped moments before. Jade took a quick glance at the note and knew exactly what Cat was thinking. She stood there, worried for her friend, rubbing her back, and keeping silent. She could have spewed out words like "it's going to be ok" or "I'm sorry" but Jade knew nothing she could say or do would change the state of things. All she could do was be there for her friend.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I'm horrible for adding to the drama. I told you this story would be full of surprises and be busy til the end. I've got a few more hours where I live until the New Year. I hope you guys are enjoying/enjoyed your final hours of 2012 and are welcoming 2013 with a confident smile :)**

**I finished my Holiday one-shots and wrote a little something on there about this year. In short, this year was eventful, and one of the best decisions I've made was to finally create an account here and interact with all of you. You guys are awesome, like a second family.**

**Like I've said to some people that I talk to on PMs, Forums, blogs and fansite are a powerfully strong community. We laugh and cry and support one another in ways that are unfathomable to those who don't 'get it'. I think that sums up what I feel about each and every one of you.**

**Here's to a New Year, with more drama for these folks, and we're about three quarters through with this story. Happy New Year you guys!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for the hate for the last chapter lol By that I mean, the emotions you felt from ch 33. I wanted you all to feel what you felt because that's how I felt when writing it. You guys are awesome :)**

**_"Love hurts the most when the person you love has no idea what so ever."_**

* * *

Robbie had been in recovery for two days. After making sure he was stable and strong enough to walk, Lane told his team that he would be discharged that afternoon. The night before, when nobody had a night shift, Robbie asked Lane if he could possibly meet the entire team before he got released. Lane understood and told Tori to send out last minute texts/phone calls to see who would be working the following day. Terrence and Donna arrived around one to pick up Robbie and sign him off. Tori and Sinjin were at the desk with his release papers ready. Trina, Lane and Helen were wheeling Robbie out of his room; it was standard hospital procedure to wheel a patient out, even if they didn't need it.

"Thanks again for all your help Lane. This really means a lot to me," Robbie thanked his doctor.

"No problem, Robbie. Ben was my best friend. It'd only be right to take care of his boy. You look more like your father every day, son."

Robbie smiled at the thought. He admired his father so much that Lane telling him he looked like him boosted his morale.

"Robbie! Baby!" Donna cried from the lobby.

"Hey, it's my favorite girl," he said. Helen and Trina helped him up and off the wheelchair so he could embrace her and give his girlfriend a proper kiss.

"Is Robbie ready to go now?" she asked Lane, while drooping her arm around her boyfriend's neck.

"Almost," Helen answered. "I'm going to need to tell you a little bit about Robbie's post procedure, Donna. You and Terrence."

Helen led Terrence and Donna to the desk and discussed a few things.

"So Robbie, you know where to find me if you need anything, and call me whenever you need me."

"Will do Lane. Thanks again. Tori! Oh my God long time no see!" Robbie acknowledged the only other familiar face he knew.

"Hey Robbie, well maybe not a long time for me, but yeah long time no see," she laughed. He laughed as well.

"Miss, thanks for wheeling me out, what is your name?" he asked the doctor.

"Trina Vega, hi." She shook his hand and he smiled.

"Thank your Doctor Vega. Say Lane, is the rest of the team that helped me here? I really want to thank everyone."

"Yeah Trina and Tori of course are part of the team. Sinjin! Come here."

Sinjin walked from the desk over to the circle.

"Robbie this is Doctor Sinjin Van Cleef, another resident that assisted in your study. He's a very smart man, just like you."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," the two men shook hands.

A second later, Jade entered through the hospital doors about to clock in for her shift.

"Jade!" Lane signaled for her to join the circle. "Robbie, this is Jade West, another one of the residents in our team. She was in the operating room along with another resident. Where is she by the way?" Lane asked Jade.

"She asked for the day off, had to take care of some things. I think she told you or Tori last night."

"Oh, right." Lane remembered. But he knew the real reason, as did Jade, for why she requested this day off.

"What's her name?" Robbie inquired.

Everyone grew hesitant. Per Cat's orders, no one dared to speak up. But Robbie was waiting for an answer.

"Doctor Valentine." Jade said and walked away.

Robbie was about to ask for a first name when Donna came back signaling for her, Robbie and Terrence to leave. For once, the group was relieved that Donna broke the tension. After he thanked Trina, Sinjin, and Tori one last time, Robbie checked out with his girlfriend and manager.

* * *

Beck and Cat spent the afternoon with Sikowitz at the park. Sikowitz gave them a twice around the park before dropping them off at their favorite spot, the pond right below the hill, to give other customers a ride. He promised them that he'd pick them back up to take the two back to the front when all his customers were gone. Beck and Cat sat at a bench closest to the water and threw some crackers in the pond for the ducks to nibble on.

"So, why aren't you at work again? Jade said you two have the same shifts all week."

"Beck, just because you're dating one of my friends, doesn't mean you've got a sudden interest in my career."

"Oh, I'm hurt, sis. I am just being a caring big brother and wondering why you aren't at the hospital is all," he half joked.

"Yeah whatever. I just needed to take a personal day."

"Yeah whatever," he mocked his sister. "Come on, why aren't you there?"

"Because I don't want to see him."

"Robbie?"

She nodded.

"Why not? No one would have said anything. We all promised."

"Beck, Robbie wanted to meet everyone, so we'd have to say our names."

"But he lost part of his memory, Cat. He wouldn't even remember your names, let alone you."

He had meant to say that in a realistic sense, nothing offensive, though he knew his sister might have taken it as a slap in the face.

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean it that way."

"No, I understand. You're right. I'm hiding for nothing," she fell quiet.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wish I could rid him from my memory as well. That way I wouldn't have to beat myself up for things or have everyone mentally slapping my face for being so stupid."

"Cat, if you took a step back, you'll see that no one else is beating you up. You're hurting yourself on your own. Would you stop belittling yourself and just live?"

"But Beck-"

"Dammit, how many times do I have to say no 'buts'?! You know I'm right, and you know you are right too. We're human. We make mistakes. So stop it ok? Stop hiding."

"It's not that easy, Beck," she snapped back, "Just because you're lucky in love… what, you're all of a sudden a love guru? You never understood before so don't tell me you understand now, Beck, just leave it alone."

Cat realized she might have been harsh at that last comment. She let her emotions get the best of her. After a minute, she looked at her brother.

"Beck…"

"No, Cat. Listen. You're right. I have no right to tell you anything about love, because I'm just starting this new relationship. And granted my past relationships weren't the best and neither were yours. But Jade might just be the one, and I have no doubt or fear about it. What can I say kid? When you know, you know."

"So you really feel like Jade is the one?" she asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he chuckled.

"No it's not. I'm thrilled actually. You and Jade really work together. And I'm so happy for both of you. But your situation isn't a tangled mess like mine."

"It's not? You're saying a non-committal dude and an anti-trusting girl who finally gets together is not a tangled mess? We all have different obstacles, whether it is personal or involving another person- no matter how small or huge the obstacle is. I admit, I'm scared every morning that I'll mess up with Jade, but I'm taking that chance. And I look forward to winning her heart every day. No one said love was easy because if it was, there would be nothing magical about it."

"But what should I do about Robbie?"

"Well what do you really want, Cat?"

"I want him, but-"

"Cat…"

"No really, Beck. _BUT_ I can't have him."

"Why not?"

"You know why. Can we stop going in circles?"

"If you want to be with Robbie and Robbie wants to be with you, and you both truly feel that there's something real between you, then that's that. People will get hurt, but we have to fight for what we want. I can't begin to count the number of rejections Jade has given me before she finally agreed on our first date. I got hurt, I won't deny it, but look at us now, I got the girl," he smiled.

"I don't know Beck…"

"Ok," he sighed. There was no winning with her, "You're probably right, just give it time. If you can get over him and you're completely fine with that, then that's great, you can move on and I won't argue. But…"

"I thought you said no 'buts'?" Cat teased.

"Don't turn my words against me, kid," he poked his sister, "But if you still feel the same way you do right now, then Robbie deserves to know who you are. And if you know deep down that you can get him to love you again, then accept it, don't run away from it."

"You sound like Lane, and Jade, and everyone else."

"That's because we're just looking out for you, kid. Because we love you."

"Ok," she sighed, "I'll think about it."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Whoa where did the week/weekend go? Sorry you guys, I was meaning to update everyday but time got the best of me. I had plans each night because my friends back home wanted to see me. It's kind of my "birthweek" (hehe) and nobody's really free on a weekday nowadays. But I'm back. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Donna, I never really got to ask you how Milan was?"

"It was so much fun! I felt like I came and left too soon, though," she blissfully sighed. Truth was, Donna really was only there for two weeks; the other two were spent with, well you guessed it, another man. "What did you do while I was away?"

"I can honestly tell you that I don't remember," he chuckled.

"Oh, right," she laughed. "So you really don't know anything that happened for like the past month or so?"

"I don't know. I was at the hospital a lot wasn't I? For my operation. I do have dreams that I'm talking to Terrence about random stuff, but I wouldn't know if they were real or not."

"Oh," Donna said. "Well I doubt anything huge happened or anything since you were blind and all, right?"

"True," Robbie reasoned. He was deep in thought, barely noticing how hesitant his girlfriend acted and was fast to change subjects.

"So Robbie, now that you're all better, is the art show a go?"

"Babe, with or without my accident, we were going to go forth with the show regardless."

She looked at him, surprised.

"That I remember Terrence promising me even before you left."

"Yeah," she started, "But how would that would have worked? I mean it'd be kind of weird to have a blind photographer showcasing work he deemed 'meaningful' right? Don't you think Terrence was just saying those things to make you feel better?"

"No, I know he was serious about it, even though I was doubting myself."

"Exactly, you had doubts, so did everyone else. I mean let's be real, it would have been super hard for Terrence already to have to do this alone; add a blind assistant. What good would that be? Robert you're operation was a lucky ticket for you to get back in his art show. And I'm proud of you, baby," she kissed his cheek.

He honestly didn't know what or how to feel about Donna's response. Anger? Sorrow? Humility? Fortunate? But before he even gathered words to respond to her demeaning insult, she received a phone call.

_"Hello, this is Donna? Oh hi they Steven…. Yes Carson is my manager… She did? Oh well that's so sweet of her. So what do you think? Yes definitely I can go on location…. Mhm... Yeah no, money is no problem to me…. Mhm... Mhm… Yeah I'm not doing anything right now... Sure I'm very interested. I'm downtown near mid-city… Oh you're just 10 minutes away from the park where I'm at… Uhuh… How about we meet in 15 minutes at the Café across the street? Great, looking forward to meet you. *click*"_

Donna excitedly turned to Robbie. "That was Steven, the designer from Glendale. Ahh the meetings worked out. He wants me to be a model for his fall show!"

"That's great hun," Robbie half smiled.

"So he's a very busy man and I know you would understand if I just spent about a half hour at the café across the street to talk to him, right? I mean, this is a very huge opportunity for me Robert. I don't ask for much, but would this be ok?"

"Sure, I guess," Robbie answered.

"Aw baby you are so understanding!" Donna kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in just 45 minutes, I promise!" She said as she told Sikowitz to stop to get off the carriage.

"Do you want me to hold the carriage until then?" Robbie asked as she was walking away.

"Yeah sure, whatever, see you babe!" Donna dashed away before he could say anything else.

Robbie watched as his girlfriend hurriedly escaped his presence, leaving him to contemplate his thoughts. Were the things that she said about Terrence true? He thought to himself. It had irked him so he decided to check for himself.

_"Hey Robbie! What's up man? You ok?"_

_"Hey Terrence, I'm just out with Donna right now."_

_"How's that going?"_

_"It was ok in the beginning, then she ditched me to have a quick meeting across the street."_

_"Isn't that a good thing?" (chuckles in the background)_

_"Haha very funny, dude… So uh, listen…"_

_"Uhoh, that's not a good tone, is everything alright?"_

_"No it's fine I think…"_

_"You think? Come on, bro. You can tell me anything."_

_(sighs) "So Donna told me some things that I don't think is true, but it has been bothering me."_

_"And what exactly did she tell you?"_

_"Terrence, did you really mean it when you told me that you'd still let me have my art gallery even when I was blind?"_

_"Dude yeah of course I did. Honest. Why would you thi- Oh I get it. Donna, huh?"_

_"Yeah, sorry man. I know it looks bad on my end that I even doubted you in the first place."_

_"It's alright Robbie, I hate to admit it, but Donna is pretty good at getting her ways. Look, whatever she said, you know that I have full faith in you, blind or not."_

_"Thanks man, that's all I needed to hear."_

_"It's all good, Rob. Take it easy. Oh and by the way, meeting tomorrow at my place. We're picking dates for the art show."_

_"Sure thing Terrence, see ya."_

_*click*_

Robbie placed his phone back in his pocket, then buried his face in his hands. He deeply sighed causing Sikowitz who, up until now, stayed quiet in his seat.

"Ahem, excuse me sir."

"Oh," Robbie looked up, forgetting for a moment where he was.

"Would you like a once around the park while we wait for your guest?"

"Uh," Robbie thought for a moment, "yeah maybe when we get back she'll be done."

"Sure thing, sir." Sikowitz started the ride and whistled to himself. After a minute, he felt pure silence from the backseat. His first instinct was that his passenger was asleep. Though curiosity ran through his mind and he turned around anyways to see about Robbie. Robbie looked miserable, to say the least. His hands were back to covering his face, and his hair, a total mess of curls, like he'd been pulling on it due to stress. "Ahem."

Robbie once again looked up, trying to show that he wasn't looking as horrible as he was feeling.

"Say young man, I don't mean to intrude on your personal life, but you sure look like you could use some company, or at least someone to talk to," Sikowitz offered.

"Uh," Robbie was hesitant at first. But even Sikowitz, a complete stranger, knew something was up. "When did life get so complicating?" Robbie heavily sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, it only gets worse," Sikowitz joked. Though it wasn't any good news, Robbie let out a light chuckle.

"Can I ask you something, sir?" Robbie sat up, taking Sikowitz's offer to talk.

"Sure thing my boy."

"Do you ever feel like no matter how hard you work at it, no matter how many sacrifices you make, that you'll never be good enough?"

"Good enough for what?"

"To be the person people expect you to be."

"Why would you care about other people's expectations, boy?"

"Because it's easier to decide how your life goes."

"But does that make you happy?"

"Most of the time."

"Is society's expectations what you want to be?"

"A good amount of it."

"Well what kind of person do you want to be?"

"Well it's more like who. I want to be just like my father."

"Your father, aye?"

"Yeah, honest, smart, kind, and _loyal_."

"You seem like a man with those traits already my boy. Does your old man not think so?"

"Um… My father's dead."

"Oh I'm sorry, son. But like I said, you have those traits, aren't you happy?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"When you're happy, there shouldn't be any 'buts'. Remember that."

Robbie thought for a second.

"I guess, I'm not 100% happy then. But I'd like to think I am."

"Thinking is much different than being," Sikowitz pointed out.

"Well that explains why I feel like crap right now," Robbie said.

"Oh I could have told you that, boy," Sikowitz laughed, Robbie as well. "But why are you comparing yourself to your father or what everyone thinks of you? Why can't you be yourself?"

"Because, I'm afraid that my real self will amount to nothing," Robbie admitted.

"Look, son, if you're happy, nothing else matters. And nothing else can amount to it. What makes you happy?"

"I don't know. Not a lot of things in my life."

"What makes you unhappy."

"Sir, there aren't enough hours in the day to tell you what makes me unhappy," Robbie chuckled.

"Well find out what makes you happy my boy. And when you do, don't let go. You deserve to be happy. Everyone does."

"Thanks," Robbie sincerely replied. They had reached the same spot and Donna still had not finished her meeting.

"How about a once around again?" Sikowitz suggested.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just take a nap and wait for her," Robbie said.

"Alright sir, would you like me to hold the carriage for you?"

"If it's not too much, I'm paying by the hour anyways. And feel free to take a break as well. It's the least I can do, you really helped me out," Robbie offered Sikowitz.

"Why thank you my boy. I'm just going to feed my horse and give her a quick break from the saddle."

Robbie slouched in a comfortable position in the carriage to rest for a minute. Somewhere in between contemplating his stress and taking in Sikowitz's advice, he fell into a comfortable silence and eventually took a nap.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hi guys, just to clarify, Robbie can see now, he's finished with the study. He just has slight amnesia. Isn't Donna just... lovely? lol I think we need someone nice like Cat in the picture, don't ya think? ;)**

* * *

Cat was taking a leisurely stroll at the park that day. She had gone two straight days at the hospital and was completely exhausted. When she spotted her favorite person in the park, she was beyond relieved. She walked up to Sikowitz, who until now had been trying to take a nap under his hat while sitting on a bench.

"Hey Sikowitz!" Cat plopped down beside him.

"Oh, hello little one," Sikowitz sat up.

"How are you today?"

"Oh you know, just another beautiful day in the park. Letting Martha (the horse) take a breather.

"I hear you. I had a double shift and I am so exhausted. I don't even remember the last time I ever got to sleep on my bed. Most days I'd knock out on the couch or sleep at the hospital."

"Good God, child, you are working way too much!"

"I know I know, I should slow it down," she sighed.

"But you're working hard, and for a good thing, so I guess it's not so bad, right?" Sikowitz suggested.

"Right," she smiled.

Cat let out a heavy yawn. She couldn't help it, she was beyond sleepy.

"When is your next shift?" Sikowitz asked.

"Uh I have the rest of the afternoon off. I don't have to be back until 10 tonight."

"Then you little miss need to sleep. Sikowitz's orders!"

"But I don't want to stay home. I'll be by myself. Beck's at the Youth Center all afternoon."

"Isn't that a good thing? You can sleep peacefully?"

"What if I don't want to sleep?"

"You need sleep, Kitty-Cat," he replied like a stern parent.

"Mmm. Maybe I just need to rest. Like not do anything that is too strenuous," she tried to reason.

"So like sit around at a park and people watch?" he suggested.

"I don't know, maybe. Beck is my ride home and I do have about an hour to kill. Unless he's here and I don't know it. Have you seen him?"

"Don't think I've seen your brother yet today. Though he might bring his boys here to play some football or something."

"Exactly. So I'm stuck at the park until then. It's better I guess. I'll be outdoors, enjoying the fresh air and nature."

"Alright, but please do get some rest before tonight," he told her.

"I will, I will," she giggled. "Say, I have an idea."

"And what is that?"

"Well I'd be more relaxed if I could get a ride from Martha. How 'bout it? You busy?"

"Uhh…" Sikowitz was hesitant.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so rude. You were giving Martha a breather but you were probably sleeping too, huh? I'm sorry Sikowitz, I'll let you sleep," Cat said and started to gather her things.

"No child, I'm fine. I can sleep when I die," he laughed.

"Oh ok," she laughed along. "So in that case…" Cat stated getting ready to stand up.

"But you see-"

"Come on Sikowitz, please? Just once around the park?" she smiled.

"Uhh…" he shrugged. He gave up.

"Come on!" Cat still insisted. She got up and made her way to the carriage.

The whole time, Robbie was sitting in the carriage trying to take a nap as well. He had awakened only to hear the last part of Cat wanting to take a carriage ride. He composed himself and got up. Sikowitz was only hesitant to say no to Cat because he had a passenger. But not just any passenger; ever since he and Donna stepped in, Sikowitz had a feeling that he knew Robbie but he couldn't put his finger on why his face was familiar. Though at that moment, Sikowitz was almost sure that Cat knew him as well.

As Cat was about to lift herself up, Robbie popped his head out, slightly startling her.

"Oh My God!" She shrieked. She did not expect to see Robbie, let alone anyone in the carriage. Cat slightly lost her balance and was about to fall when Robbie grabbed her right hand and pulled her up to prevent her from doing just that. He didn't realize how light she was and used a little too much vigor pulling her up that they stumbled awkwardly on top of each other on the seat- Cat on top of Robbie.

"You ok?" he exhaled, slightly out of breath since she was on top of him.

"Y-yeah" she blushed madly, getting off of him and helping him up. "Are you ok? Did I crush you?"

"No, no Miss, I'm fine," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't even know someone was in here. Sikowitz!" Cat tattled at the old man who was saddling Martha back to the carriage.

"I was trying to tell you, kid," he responded.

"Oi, I'm just out of it," Cat rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry, Sir. Sikowitz I'll see you later."

"No wait, Miss. I don't mean to sound like I was eavesdropping… Well I kind of was, but why don't you accompany me for a carriage ride? Say once around the park?"

"No, no. I don't mean to bother you, it's alright."

"But I insist. See I'm waiting for someone at the coffee shop across the street, and I don't even know if I'm going to ride the carriage any longer because it's getting pretty late. But just in case, I'm paying this gentleman for wait time."

"But-"

"Look, Miss. It's the least I can do; if it wasn't for me startling you and pulling you up way too forcefully, then… oh no," he grabbed her right hand and brought it in front of them, "You wouldn't have gotten a slight bruise on your lovely hand."

"Well, I guess I can't say no to that," she bashfully smiled.

"Good," Robbie grinned. Her right hand was still nestled on his palm. He lowered his head to kiss the reddening bruise about a centimeter above her knuckles. After he lifted his head, he rubbed the spot with his thumb. Cat was surprised and somewhat nervous.

"I'm Robbie," he broke her out of her daze.

"Um… I'm Cat."

"Are you sure? You don't seem certain. Do you want to go to the hospital to get your head checked?" he joked.

"No," she giggled. "I'm sure. It's nice to meet you Robbie."

They shook hands.

"Shall we?" he gestured for her to sit next to him.

This was going to be an interesting ride, Cat thought to herself.


	37. Chapter 37

"So, Cat. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah sort of. Several blocks away. I've lived her for almost all my life."

"Nice. Me too. Maybe a half hour away."

Cat kindly nodded.

"Hey, I don't mean to sound creepy or anything, but you look familiar. And I don't even know how or who you would look like or remind me of."

"I do?" she became nervous.

"Yeah. Have we met before?" he examined her face, though not in a creepy way.

"Uh I don't think probably formally, but I do work at the hospital in mid city."

"Yeah, I go there. Do you know Doctor Napper?"

"I do. I'm on his team."

"Oh, nice! Wait, are you Doctor Valentine?"

"Y-yeah. How did you know?"

"Oh ok, so you worked on my case then. I met the rest of Lane's team except for you, Dr. Valentine, because it was your day off," he explained.

"Please, call me Cat," she said. But she knew the truth. She avoided meeting him that day because she thought she'd never have to meet him.

"Well Cat, like I said to the others, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing your case on me and giving me my vision back. Really, I don't know what I would do without your team."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome," Cat timidly answered.

"So, how long have you been on Lane's team? I've known him almost all my life. I didn't even know he had a new team."

"Oh we're all finishing our residency at the hospital. He requested four people and we showed up. We'll be done soon."

"Well then, congratulations in advance," he smiled.

"Thanks... So um, how are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks for asking," he smiled at her question. He didn't know much about her, but Robbie liked the fact that she was kind to him. So he returned the question. "And how are you?"

"Tired," she sighed.

"I bet. It's amazing what you guys do- save lives. That's really admirable."

Cat sincerely smiled. She couldn't help it.

"All I do is take pictures. I'm a photographer."

"I know," she muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Um… so tell me, what kind of photography do you like to do?"

"Well I'm a little bit of everything, but my favorite thing is taking pictures of nature…" Robbie went on about his photography and how he started and Cat couldn't help but to reminisce when he first told the same story. She was somewhat comforted to recognize how Robbie was the same person then as he was now; still so passionate about what he does, and still the same amazing guy.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just chatting like a train," he blushed.

Cat had never seen Robbie so shy before. She'd seen him blush, but the look in his eyes made her gush delightfully inside.

"No, no it's fine," she giggled. "I, I genuinely enjoyed hearing this about you. I admire how passionate you are about your photography."

"Wow, thanks," he beamed. "Some people just don't get it, you know?"

"I get you," she replied.

This time he really smiled. Something he hadn't done in a while.

"So Doctor, what's your definition of fun?"

"What makes you think I'm a fun person? Let alone have time for fun?" she raised her eyebrow playfully.

"Other than your hair being the obvious reason?" He chuckled.

"Just because I dyed my hair red doesn't mean I have fun," she said non-chalantly.

"Oh it's not real?" He acted surprised.

"No," she teased. "I'm a natural brunette. On my 13th birthday I made it such a big deal that I was a teenager to my mom and I wanted to do one crazy thing. And I chose to dye my hair."

"Why this color?"

"Because red velvet cupcakes are my favorite. And I thought why not?" she giggled.

"Well it's a very pretty color," He said while gently touching her hair. A strand had fallen in front of her face so he took the liberty to tuck it behind her ear. "It looks good on you."

He kept his hand there.

"I guess. I mean I miss my brunette hair sometimes. I don't look so crazy; I look normal. But you know I've grown to love my hair and all it's syntheticness," she giggled.

"You're hair may not be it's natural color, but you're a natural beauty," he winked. Cat couldn't help but blush.

"Does this Mr. Suave move work on every girl you hit on?" she was caught in the moment with his charm; like she had fallen for the first time they met.

"I don't know, you tell me?" he smiled. Their faces were pretty close, Robbie's hand still tucked behind her ear. But before they got lost in the moment, Cat snapped back and moved her head, prompting him to let go of her hair.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds, listening to Martha's steps and feeling the wind blow past their faces. Both seemed like they were in deep thought. Cat obviously was worrying about her interaction with Robbie, while Robbie was internally attempting figuring out why he was having such a strong connection with someone he 'just met'. He really felt like he knew her.

"Say, Cat."

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder if we've met before?"

_You have no idea_, she wanted to say. "Yeah, I do."

"Isn't crazy how we can live in the same area, yet we've never met?"

"It's a uh, crazy world," she managed to respond.

Robbie looked at Cat once again, really examined her. "But maybe… we have been in the same place at the same time, standing right in front of each other, but didn't really see each other."

His words sent a chill down Cat's spine. Those were some exact words that she told him one time. _Could Robbie really have said that on his own, or was he remembering something?_ Cat thought.

"Maybe," was all she could say. She was taken aback.

"Or you know, since I have slight amnesia, what if I did know you like at the hospital from previous visits, but now I can't seem to remember because of the amnesia. And you probably see hundreds of people everyday at the hospital so you might not even remember me even before this procedure." "Do you remember anything from that missing month?" Cat wanted to know.

"Honestly? No. I want to. But no. I mean, I get these weird inklings, but I can never distinguish if they're real or just dreams."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking."

"Like I don't know, conversations with my boss, random feelings, just stuff like that. Nothing really specific yet. It's like everything you look at is déjà vu."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah. Hey, do you remember anything from that month that you thing was vital for me to remember?" he questioned.

"Afraid I can't say anything important," she did her best to lie. It was hurting her inside, but it was the right thing to do, she thought.

"Oh, what a shame. Well, I wish we could have met before my amnesia kicked in."

"You whaaa?" Cat started to get goose bumps.

"Yeah. You seem like a lovely person that I would have wanted to remember. I mean all I saw was darkness; would've been better to have a pretty face in my mind."

Cat was flabbergasted. Was Robbie trying to tell her something? That he remembers? Because this conversation was so closely and disturbingly similar to one they had before. But Cat knew it was impossible. She saw his scans. Retrograde Amnesia. Short-term memory loss.

"Well, if only amnesia weren't permanent. Then I wouldn't have to wonder what happened in that part of my life that I missed," he sighed contently.

"Yeah, if only," she whispered.

They were reaching the front of the park just as Robbie received a phone call from Donna.

"Well as much as I enjoyed this carriage ride, I must go. I guess I didn't need to wait after all."

"Oh I'm sorry," Cat shrugged.

"No need. It wasn't all a waste, I did get to enjoy a lovely ride and meet an even lovelier person. It was a pleasure meeting you, Cat. Don't be a stranger now," Robbie winked.

She waved goodbye to him as he started walking away. She noticed Donna was the person he was waiting for but before Donna could spot Cat, she ducked in the cab, not wanting to be seen. Sikowitz was a bit confused.

"Kitty-Cat, what are you doing?"

"I'm uh… I dropped a… thing down here," she said slowly getting up to see that they walked away.

"Say, Cat. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know that fella?"

She nodded.

"Wait, was he the one you and Beck were talking about the other day?"

She nodded again.

"Huh…"

'Huh' was right. Cat stared at the very path Robbie walked away with Donna, a mixture of emotions rushing through her.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi guys. I don't know where the week went. Well actually I do. Now I know why Trina called it a "Birthweek" lol. I had a great one. Thanks for waiting patiently, and thanks to the new readers/reviewers. It was a nice surprise getting back to this. I'm actually working right now but I wanted to take a quick break and update.**

**Also, I'm sort of new to this stuff and this may be a dumb question, but what are the Topaz Awards? I received a PM/review on an old fic and I think it's rad cool, but I'm not entirely sure how or why or what it is lol.**

* * *

On a late September afternoon, Cat and Beck had taken the day off to spend time together. They went to church, ate brunch, and stopped by the floral shop. By 4 PM, they headed over to their next destination. They reached the park and after walking for a good 5 minutes to the top of the hill, found the perfect spot to set their flowers down.

They were at the cemetery, the Los Angeles Memorial Park, a couple blocks down from their favorite park downtown. It was their parent's 15th death anniversary. On September 25, 1997, Beck and Cat spent the day together because their parents celebrated their anniversary and the two siblings hadn't had time for each other since Beck started his part time job at the mall. So that night, the siblings planned to watch the 10th anniversary of the Princess Bride with special showings in theaters. That night, their parents would have died in their car accident. So Beck and Cat made it a tradition every year to spend the day together before visiting their parents.

"How are you holding up, kid?" Beck asked his sister, who had been staring at the daisies their bought for their parents that afternoon.

"I can't believe 15 years came and went just like that," she spoke up. "I still feel like it was only yesterday."

"I know, it gets harder and harder every year doesn't it?"

"I miss them so much, Beck," Cat said somberly.

"Me too," he side-hugged his sister.

"But you know what's the scariest thing?"

"What?"

"Sometimes… sometimes I can't hold a clear picture of them in my mind. Like their faces are slipping, and I'm afraid any last memories of them will slip away. I have to carry around a picture of them just to recall what they look like."

"It's not scary, Kitty-Cat. It's life. Our minds are definitely not like our hearts. We'll forget things, but you'll never lose the feelings." He reassured her.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

After paying their respects, the siblings did another traditional thing; they spent the rest of their afternoon with their favorite person, Sikowitz.

"So how are your parents?" The old man asked as he took them on their usual stroll around the park. He always asked about them as if they were still around, and strangely they both didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Good," Cat smiled.

"Oh Kitty-Cat, you've got your mother's smile, did you know that?" the old made winked at her.

"I do?" Cat never received that compliment before.

"Down to the very dimple on your cheek. Why, Amelia won over Darren's heart because of her smile," he told the kids.

"Wow, pops was a sucker for those things, huh?" Beck chuckled.

"Oh and you didn't give in to Jade the first time you met her?" Cat teased.

"Touché," Beck chuckled.

"Hey Sikowitz, can we stop at the pond? Let's feed the ducks!" Cat was excited. It was these rare times that she let herself go and be a kid again.

"I'm on, Kitty-Cat," Sikowitz tipped his hat and gestured for his horse to take them in the direction of the pond.

At the top of the hill, a familiar person was taking photographs to finalize his photo shoot.

"Hey Robbie, the sun sets in about 27 minutes. Get your stills ready."

"Got it, chief. God I can't believe this is the final shoot."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah but the last time I took photos I ended up in the hospital."

"And that's why I'm staying with you until the end today," Terrence informed him.

"Yes, dad." Robbie joked.

Robbie started taking pictures of the scenery. A middle-aged man playing with his dog, tossing a Frisbee in the air. **_Click_**. Two little girls playing at the swings. One of them, probably the older one, is pushing the smaller girl on the swings. She reached the top of her force. **_Click_**. Moving more to the right a flying V over head. Definitely a click. Moving his camera below to where more ducks gathered, the calm and tranquil pond. **_Click_**. Inches closer, he spots a beautiful horse and carriage. About to click, a person is standing near it, admiring the pond.

"Hey Terrence,"

Yea man, what's up? You ok?

No, no I'm fine. Just, does that girl look familiar to you?" he said pointing towards Cat.

"Can't say I know her personally," Terrence lied between his teeth.

"That hair… Oh wait! I met her the other day here while I was waiting for Donna."

"S-so you two have met?" his boss anxiously questioned.

"Mhm. She's another doctor at the hospital, on Lane's team," Robbie looked at his friend. "Don't you remember her?"

"Uh… oh yeah, heh. Now that you mention it, she was there. Must have slipped my mind," Terrence nervously chuckled.

"Hey bro, are you ok? You don't look so good," Robbie said about Terrence's tense behavior.

"Oh I'm fine, Robbie," Terrence cleared his throat. "Uh, what did you guys talk about? If you don't mind me asking."

"Mm nothing really, just about how she became a part of Lane's team and then about my photography."

Terrence breathed a sigh of relief. Robbie looked at him weirdly, but brushed it off.

"Maybe I should go say hi," Robbie said as he focused his attention back to Cat.

"I don't know man, she looks busy," Terrence said.

Up until now, Robbie had not noticed Sikowitz and Beck's presence. Cat was feeding the ducks, Beck close to her, while Sikowitz was sitting at the bench laughing with them when they saw two ducks fighting for the same cracker. After they ran out of crackers, Beck gave his sister a compassionate hug and walked over to Sikowitz, sat down and the two started discussing what Cat would call "Male bonding topics" like sports or cars. Seeing Beck giving Cat a warm embrace, something came over Robbie.

"Yeah, she does look kind of busy," his facial expression grew stiff.

Terrence looked at him, "Are you ok, bro?"

"Oh, uh yeah," Robbie shrugged it off by chuckling. "She's just uh, really something to look at, you know?"

Terrence grew a slight smirk, "Yeah, she sure is pretty." He turned away from Robbie ogling at Cat and back to the set up.

Cat leaned against the railing near the water and smiled blissfully to nothing in particular. Robbie didn't hesitate a second and… **_click_**. As he reviewed the photo he took, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty in front of him and in his picture.

"Yeah, she's beautiful," he told himself.

**_Click_**. She heard from a distance. Was that a camera? Cat thought. She turned around. Nobody was there. She looked up at the hill, nothing. Cat was starting to get a weird inkling that something or someone was around and she wanted to know why she had suddenly become anxious.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Beck walked up to her and sat on the rail.

"Uh, yeah. I think so," Cat said slightly confused.

"Are you sure about that?" he chuckled.

"No. Yeah. It's just. I thought I saw or heard someone."

"Did someone call your name?"

"No…"

"Then how-?" Beck was confused.

"I thought I heard like a camera shutter…"

"Oh," He replied. Then he grew interest. "So who'd you think you'd see here?"

Cat looked at her brother, he was smirking.

"Shut up."

"What?" he playfully shrugged.

"I know what you're thinking. Or more like who," she crossed her arms.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Beck, I'm not going to say his name…"

"Hey sis, you thought of that all on your own, I never said a name."

"Look Beck, I know what you're thinking. You and Jade and everyone have been bothering me about it but I'm not going to change my mind. I'm not going to talk to him."

"Are you kids talking about the fella you took a ride with a few weeks ago?" Sikowitz interjected while saddling up Martha.

"What fella?" Beck was now extremely interested.

"Sikowitz," she shot the man a pair of daggers.

"Kitty-Cat, do you have something to tell me?" he smirked at his sister.

"It was nothing. We both rode with Sikowitz one day. It wasn't planned or anything," she defended.

"Hey I'm not blaming you for anything, kid. But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing," she said as Sikowitz led them back to the front of the park.

"Did you talk to him?" he asked. She stayed quiet. "Cat?"

She sighed heavily and faced him. "I don't want to ruin it for Robbie. If he's happy then I'm happy too."

"Even if he's happy with someone else?"

"If that other girl makes him happy, then yeah… I guess," she told her brother.

"I don't believe you."

"You ever watch the cartoon 'Peanuts'?"

"Don't change the subject kid," he gave her a stern look.

She simply softened her face. "Charlie Brown didn't have the best luck with things, but he managed to be happy somehow. He was really smart. I learned a few things from him."

"Where are you going with this?" he was confused.

"I think… I'm afraid to be happy because whenever I get too happy, something bad always happens."

"But everyone deserves to be happy, Cat."

"I am happy."

"Oh yeah? And what is it exactly that's making you happy right now?"

"I'm graduating soon," she half-smiled.

"Oh, right," Beck smiled. "You are."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: So I figured out what the Topaz awards are (thanks sshaw101) and I checked out the forum. I've read all the Cabbie and Bade fics nominated before hand, good choices. I don't mean to pic favorites but if you vote, vote for Flamekat or mermaidiagal204's fics. I love all the fics on Cabbie, don't get me wrong, but I got a chance to talk to these two authors through PM about their stories and they were kind enough to PM me back and share with me their reasons for writing, some thoughts on it and I understood and respected their stories a lot more. Just my two cents. **

* * *

Jade woke up that morning with a smile, something she's been making a habit of since she moved to LA. Most of the reasons for her smiles were because of her boyfriend, yes, _boyfriend_ Beck Oliver. Today that smile had double meaning.

Cat woke up that morning, a half sleepless night, but with a smile- a genuine smile - one that she hasn't had in a while. She had a bump in the road, but got back on track and devoted herself to her first plan. Today was the result of her journey.

Trina woke up that morning with a huge smile. She hummed while getting dressed and before leaving her house, she took a good look at her reflection in the mirror and was truly proud of the person staring back at her.

Sinjin woke up that morning more confident than he's ever been in his life. He wore a smile that said he had a purpose, and that purpose was better than any feeling he's ever had.

She's been given up on, she's been neglected. But having even more of life to look forward to, Jade was not alone anymore.

She's felt pain, she's dealt with emotions. But today Cat would be one step closer to making sure she can save others from having to ever feel that way.

Today no one criticized her, no one told her 'I told you so'. Rather, it was Trina's turn to say those very words to the doubters and nonbelievers.

He still wasn't cool nor was he popular. But today Sinjin was reminded that he was a hero, and that was the best label anyone could be given.

"I knew this day would come, but a part of me did not want it to come. Nevertheless, I am proud of each and every one of you. Now I know we didn't start off on your journey together, but I am most honored and fortunate that you would transition with my team in Los Angeles. I asked your schools to give me the best person they had in their medical programs, and they certainly did. You truly are the best of the best. And being a part of the first study for what can change neurosurgical practices for the better, well you should be proud of yourselves. No matter what people thought of you, no matter how many times people discouraged you, no matter how many people you had in your life cheering you on, and no matter the emotions people leave you with; you over came them and you're still standing. So I would like to say congratulations to my four protégés. It's been a pleasure mentoring you during your residency. I know each and every one of you will do great things."

It was an intimate ceremony. In attendance were Lane, Tori, Helen, Beck, the dean and director of the medicinal programs from the schools that the four came from, and some friends of Lane that the residents did not know. Four months have passed and Cat, Jade, Trina and Sinjin completed their program. They were officially doctors of medicine, with a degree that represented the blood, sweat, and tears of basically the last decade of their lives.

"Oh my gosh you guys, congratulations! I'm so proud of all of you!" Tori hugged each student. "I'm going to miss doing rounds with you guys, and ladies our weekly lunches," Tori started tearing up.

"Aw Tori don't. You're going to make me cry."

"Dude Sinjin, man up!" Jade punched him in the arm.

"Owwie!"

"And I'm going to miss Jade and Trina ganging up on Sinjin too," Tori sniffed.

"Awww" They all said and hugged each other.

"Sinjin are you crying?" Beck interrupted the love fest.

"No," the nerd wiped his tears.

"Aw come on bro, man up," Beck slapped his back. "Congratulations," he said as they shook hands.

"Oh please," Cat rolled her eyes, "Beck, you cry every time we watch Balto."

"Hey, Balto was a bad ass wolf!"

"Wait, you watch kids stuff? Like cartoons?" Jade was shocked at this reveal.

"Balto is based on a true story about a courageous wolf with undying loyalty for the love of his life's owner. He is a hero!" Beck defended.

"Oh so Balto's your hero?" Jade asked while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well not anymore. You're my new hero," he said before kissing his girl.

"You know, as cute as you guys are, you make me sick," Tori joked.

"Yup."

"Same here."

"Get a room."

"That's just your pregnancy talking, Tori," Jade stuck her tongue out at everyone.

"Congratulations kid," Beck said hugging his sister next. After a few minutes to small talk, Beck left right away because he had to volunteer at the youth center that day.

"Hi everyone, congratulations again," Lane said giving each person a handshake and hug. "You guys, I'd like share some news with you."

The rest of the guests, the professors and deans of the respective colleges, Lane's guests, Helen and of course Tori gathered around the four. After everyone else said their hellos, Lane delivered his announcement.

"So, remember the first day we met? When I told you all f you did your absolute best, I would without a doubt help you find opportunities immediately after graduation?"

The four nodded nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm still holding up to my end of the deal. But…"

"But what?! You're killing us Lane!"

"Sinjin!" Trina smacked him.

"Well, I didn't have to find you opportunities per se, because these people here have things to offer the five of you."

"Five?" Jade asked.

"Yes, five," Lane smiled at a particular person.

"Me?" Tori pointed at herself.

"Yeah, Tori you remember Sasha from Long Island."

"Yes, Hi Sasha. Last time I saw you was my first day here."

"That's right. How's it going Dr. Vega?

"Oh actually it's Vega-Walker now. I'm married," Tori happily stated.

"Oh congratulations! Well, I'm here today to ask you if you'd like to transfer to New York. I've got some serious studies that I need help with. And I remember meeting you through Lane's practice. We'll talk afterwards ok?"

"Sure," Tori smiled.

"As for the four of you," Lane continued. "Each one of your respective colleges wants you back in your hometowns with amazing opportunities to work for the hospitals associated with your program."

"What?!"

"Really?"

"Yes. And my friends here, well Helen why don't you explain the next part."

"Sure thing Lane, thanks. Well you guys, these are my colleagues from the sister hospital in Memphis. I was so impressed with the work I've seen that I told my team about you guys too, so it'd be an honor to have you work alongside us in Memphis."

"Wow that's so cool!"

"Thanks, Helen!"

"So there are many opportunities for each one of you. Think about them ok?"

They nodded and Lane asked for an audience with just the four.

"Wow, these offers. There's a lot to think about."

"You got that right, Jade," Trina said.

"Well, there is one more offer."

Everyone looked at Lane.

"There is?" Cat asked.

"I rarely do this, but I feel like it would not be right if I did not extend an offer for you guys to join me in a permanent team here in Los Angeles."

"Oh my God, really?" Trina exclaimed.

"Yes really. But you have so much potential, don't stay here because of me. Think about this wisely. Congratulations you guys."

Lane got up and joined his guests. The four sat at the table and organized their thoughts.

"So, we have a choice between our hometowns, Memphis and here."

"Well technically I have two," Cat spoke up.

"Well then it's decided. You should go to Memphis, Cat," Sinjin said.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, or you can stay here if you want. I would jut think since two other offers are here, that you'd like to go to a new setting," he explained.

"I don't know, it is still pretty hard to make a decision. What about the rest of you guys?"

"I might stay in LA, though I do miss North Carolina a lot," Jade noted.

"What about Beck?"

"That's the problem."

"Trina? Sinjin?" Cat turned to them.

"Oh I'm staying here," Trina stated. They all knew why, and they all agreed she would have a better life here.

"Hm, I honestly don't know either. But I'm leaning towards here or Memphis, fresh start and all," Sinjin pointed out.

"Memphis is a great opportunity though," Trina said, rethinking her decision.

"True," Cat agreed.

Jade glanced at her friend. Cat looked at her as well, begging her not to bring anything up. What Trina said was in fact true. Memphis could be a fresh start for _all_ of them.

"Well, Lane did mention we can visit Memphis for a few weeks to see if we want to work there since we've worked at our hometowns and here. Maybe our decisions will be made after that trip. What do you guys say? One last adventure?" Trina suggested.

"Makes sense. I'm in."

"Me too."

"Why not."

Trina and Sinjin informed Lane that they would all take a trip to Memphis to check out Helen's hospital. This was Jade's chance to interrogate Cat.

"You seriously aren't leaving LA just because of a boy are you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"And are you staying in LA because of a boy as well?" the redhead shot back.

"Touché, Valentine. Touché."

"So what if I am leaving because of him?"

"Oh, so you really want to?"

"I don't know. But it's definitely an option."

"Cat, you can't runaway forever."

"I'm not running away. I'm relocating. Or at least I'm thinking about it. Look, we all have our reasons to want to go to specific hospitals. Let's just go on the trip and see how we feel about it."


	40. Chapter 40

**_"I don't want to wish if I'm going to be in a relationship."_**

* * *

October had rolled around, meaning the seasons were changing. It was perfect timing and exactly when Terrence wanted the art show to happen. That evening, he and Robbie were developing the last of the photos they took at the park. Terrence picked up a photo of the sunrise from October of the year before, and a photo of the sunset from the last day they shot in September and examined both. Robbie stood behind him and they both awed at the photos.

"Wow. Can you believe these two were taken a year apart?"

"It's pretty cool, man."

"And that's why they pay me the big bucks," Robbie chuckled.

"They sure do," Terrence laughed as well.

He picked up the rest of the newly developed photos as Robbie tried grouping the rest into different sections. Terrence came across some photos from below the hill- a kid on the swings, a man and his dog, Cat, some ducks- wait, Cat?

"Hey Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, what's uh, um, what's this?" he tried not to smile.

Robbie turned to look at the photo Terrence was holding up.

"Oh," he grew nervous. "That's uh. That's the girl we saw at the park."

"I know that, I can see. But why did you take a picture of her?" Terrence grinned.

Donna was walking in to the room, giggling with whomever was on the phone. She hadn't noticed Robbie or Terrence working since they started two hours before, but the photo Terrence was holding up shot up a red flag in her mind.

"Hey Carson, let me call you back, girl. Bye. _*click*_ What the hell is this?"

"Those are my photos, sweetheart."

"Why is _she _in one of them?"

"She's a muse, Donna," Terrence butted in.

"I don't think you or Robbie should be having pretty girls as muses other than Jill and I, Terrence."

"Donna this is Robbie's job; it's art."

"Then why don't he just take a picture of me?"

"Like I said, we capture art."

"Excuse me?!"

"Ok Terrence, Donna, Calm down."

"Baby, are you going to let your manager say this chiz to me?"

Robbie stayed quiet.

"Robert."

"Donna, what's the problem? I take photos of other people all the time. She isn't the first female."

"Yeah but there's a difference between those girls and this one."

"She has a name you know," Terrence pointed out.

"Shut it Terrence."

"Well," he said appalled.

"Donna, what's the difference?" Robbie was getting impatient.

"This one's a gank."

"Donna, you don't even know her?"

"Oh, and you do?"

"I do," Terrence chimed in.

"See!"

"Terrence, you're killing me," Robbie stated.

"Sorry, go on…" he tried not to laugh.

"Terrence may know her but as familiar as she looks, I don't know Cat."

"You know her name?!"

"You do too! Everyone does in this room. She works at the hospital."

"Robert, are you raising your voice?"

"You started it!"

"What are you 12?! We're playing the blame game? After everything I've done for you."

"Donna you've done a lot for me, don't say that."

"Well…."

"Terrence!" his friend glared at him. Terrence always tried to hide his hate for Donna. But he was getting sick and tired of her. Robbie and Donna may be having a heated argument, but he was quite entertained.

"Donna, when I needed you the most, you weren't there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was disabled and you left for Milan."

"What? You wanted me to drop what I was doing to play doctor to you? Robert, I'm a woman, a working woman, and I needed to go for my job."

"I didn't want you to quit or cater to me, but you didn't think twice to go to Milan instead of stay here when I needed you."

"Terrence was here, wasn't he?"

"I know he was, and so was Cat."

"Oh so we're back to the gank now."

"Can you please stop calling her a gank? You don't even know her."

"Neither do you, Robert."

"Yeah but I still wouldn't call her a gank."

Donna looked at Robbie. She was suspicious of something.

"Have you ever talked to her?"

"I don't know if I did during my study because I lost my memory. But yes, once after the surgery we met and I thanked her. I thanked everyone in Lane's team."

"So you do know her! Rob you are a liar!"

"I don't know her in a friendly way though, there's a difference."

"Did she tell you stuff?"

"Stuff like what?" Robbie was confused.

"Yeah, stuff like what?" Terrence was suddenly alert.

"I don't know whatever kind of spell she gives on people to be under her control. She's evil."

"You're one to talk," Terrence slipped in.

"Excuse me?" she glared at Terrence.

"Donna, you're a horrible person. There, I said it!" Terrence raised his hands.

"Fuck you, Terrence!"

"Language, Donna. Geez… Robbie, you should be hanging around nicer girls like Cat, not this one," he pointed to Donna, "She's a monster," he whispered.

"Cat?! Robert Shapiro, you look me dead in the eyes and tell me that you didn't have an affair with her!"

"Donna, of course not! I don't know her! At least I think I don't."

"You think?"

"Look, what if we were friends when I was blind? I wouldn't know. I never asked her."

"Well I do, and you two seemed very comfortable when I saw you guys one time."

"Wait, you saw us one time?"

"Oh you mean like the hospital?" Terrence wondered as well.

"Yes the hospital, but another time she took you to lunch because you needed assistance and I thought it was a little odd that you two were alone."

"Donna, she's a doctor. And Robbie needed assistance. That's what she does. She's a nice girl."

"Don't be fooled by her 'nice girl' act, you guys. She may be sally peaches but she is evil."

"Cat, evil?" Terrence was with doubt. Robbie as well.

"Yes, evil. That gank was totally blackmailing me for catching me with Shawn when I came back two weeks early… Oops!" she covered her mouth. Donna froze. Robbie and Terrence looked at one another, then at Donna.

"What do you mean came back early?" Terrence eyed her.

"And who's Shawn?" Robbie's voice was stern.

All eyes were on her. She was capable of getting out of her lie, but for some reason, Donna didn't want to lie anymore.

"I met a guy before your accident," she began. She took a deep breath and continued. "I really thought it was just a fling, but I wanted to see if it was real so I left right after Fashion Week to be with him. I figured I could get away with it because you wouldn't see me if we ran into each other."

"Just because I couldn't see didn't mean I couldn't feel anything, Donna."

"I know and I feel really guilty. I wish I could take it all back, but it happened."

"That's the thing, Donna. I don't want to _wish_ if I'm going to be in a relationship."

"What are you talking about 'wishing', Robert?"

It was now or never. Terrence gave Robbie a supportive nod and left the room. He knew what needed to be done and although he wanted to be there when it happened, he had to give the two some privacy.

Robbie sighed. "Every time we're apart I'm always going to wonder if you're wishing as much to be with me like I want to be with you. You're ambitious Donna, you are. But I've changed, or I think I have, or maybe I'm finally living."

"Rob, what are you saying?"

"I think we both know that we've been falling out of this relationship."

"But Robbie, it was a mistake. I know what I did was wrong-"

"Do you still love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Robbie are you serious?"

"You call me Robert. Why all of a sudden Robbie?"

"Come on."

"Donna…"

"Yes," she whispered.

"To what question?"

"To all of them. Yes I still love you but not like how I used to before. Yes I love him too; I'm still seeing him. And yes… We have been falling out of this relationship."

"Oh…"

"D-do you still love me?"

"Not as much as I used to," he admitted.

"I'm sorry, Robert. I understand if you hate me."

"This relationship died long before our problems, Donna. It's not your fault. We've just been hanging on too long but for all the wrong reasons."

As ganky as Donna acted to Robbie and Terrence through the years, she knew it was time to step down. She and Robbie said their goodbyes and she left to her boyfriend Shawn's house for the night. She informed Robbie that she'd pick up her things the following day. After walking her to the door, Robbie found Terrence sitting in the patio with two beers. His friend handed him the other one and they sat outside taking in the events from the evening.

"That was some show, wasn't it?" Terrence started.

Robbie slightly chuckled. "God I feel horrible for not feeling as horrible as I thought I'd be."

"Don't feel horrible bro. It's not like she left here in tears. It was for the best."

"Hey Terrence. Did you think we would last?"

"Nope," he said a little too quickly.

"Wow you really didn't have to think about it," Robbie laughed.

"Donna wasn't right for you. She used you. And you were too loyal to see that."

"I always thought when you're away from your love that they'd miss you more, not less. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

"Yeah… or wander," Terrence added.

"You're horrible man," the two laughed. "But that's kind of true… Hey I have another question."

"Ok, shoot."

"So you knew Cat during my time at the hospital, right?"

"Yeah, but not so much. But I do know her enough to say hello."

"So were Cat and I friends?"

"Of course, Rob. You're friends with everyone."

"No, like 'friends' friends."

"I mean, she's a doctor as well, and you were a patient. It's kind of her job to be friendly to you." Terrence felt horrible for bending the truth. But he made a promise.

"Oh," Robbie almost whispered. They sat in the patio in silence for a few minutes.

"Why do I feel like I failed? With love, with my parents, with Donna…"

"Because… you were supposed to have a better life… and it disappoints you because you gave so much, and she never gave enough."

* * *

**A/N: We hit chapter 40. Good news: they broke up. Bad news: we're coming up to the end of this story soon. Have a nice day!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**"You don't stick with someone because you want to make it work, you stick with them because it's working."**_

* * *

"So tomorrow we have nothing on the agenda, meaning you can relax."

"Yeah, maybe I'll come over though since Donna's going to get her stuff."

"Oh, right. Yeah sure man let me know if you want to hang out. But remember Saturday we're going to check out the venue."

"Sounds good."

"You going to be ok tonight, Rob?"

"Yeah, Terrence, I'm fine."

"Well of course you're fine, she's finally gone," he chuckled.

"Good night, dude," Robbie laughed.

"Later."

Robbie closed the door then turned around to a now empty house. Even though Donna was rarely there, at least he had someone to look forward to seeing despite her behavior. He sauntered to his office, back to the photos. He was about to work some more, but decided against it. It was an eventful evening; so much had happened that he needed a break. Tidying up a little bit, he came across the photo again. Robbie picked it up so delicately as if it would break if he didn't handle it gently. He studied the image. It was clearly beautiful. So was she. There was just something about her that drove an emotional pull. His heart raced whenever he saw her, even looking at the photograph. Robbie tried so hard to remember what happened that month, but nothing sparked. He felt defeated. His mind was suffocating. Fresh air. That's what he needed.

* * *

"Thanks for the muffins Larry, Stella!"

"No problem, Beck! Tell your sister congratulations again!"

"Will do, see ya."

Beck was grabbing some coffee from his and Cat's favorite coffee shop. They knew the owners so well that they would receive free pastries as new items on the menu once in a while. Beck was walking out of the shop when someone was scurrying inside, not looking where they were going, and bumped shoulders with him.

"Whoa, sorry dude," Beck apologized, though he didn't know who's fault it really was.

"No, it was my fault." Well that answered his question.

The two men looked at each other.

"Hey!" Beck was about to say his name but stopped.

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, I don't know. Do you?" he tried to play if off.

"You look familiar… I think I do."

"Beck," he held his hand out.

"Robbie," he shook it.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"Just didn't feel like being home."

"Yeah same here. Got some coffee to get me through the night."

"Care for some company?" he offered.

"Sure," Beck nod.

After Robbie ordered his beverage, the two men sat at a table right outside the shop.

"So what brings you roaming the streets tonight?"

"Lady problems."

"I'll drink to that," Beck raised his cup. "What's going on with you?"

"Uh well, I broke up with my girlfriend tonight."

"What? Really?!" he asked a little too happily.

"Um, yeah…" Robbie looked at him oddly.

"I'm sorry man, where are my manners? Uh why'd you break up? If you don't mind me asking."

"It just wasn't there anymore, you know? Plus, she cheated on me."

"She what?" he was surprised, though not really since Donna did seem shady to him when she flirted with him at the hospital that one time.

"Yeah. I had an accident a couple months back. She's been seeing this other guy even before that."

"I'm sorry man, that blows."

"Me too. But I guess it was for the best. I didn't love her anymore."

Beck slightly smiled. "So Robbie, how ya been?"

"I'm doing alright, thanks," Robbie, slightly bemused, answered. "Just some acute minor headaches now and then."

"Does it affect your vision? You think you might have to go for a follow up on your surgery?"

"It's mostly just stress," Robbie shook his head. "I doubt it has anything to do with my surgery."

"Well, I guess that's good."

"Yeah," Robbie nodded. After sipping his coffee, he was puzzled by what Beck mentioned. "Wait… How did you know I had a vision problem? I never said anything."

"Oh uh…" Beck was caught off guard. Crap, he thought. "You see, my girlfriend and other people I know work at the hospital in mid-city and you were a patient there. I met you a few times. I just didn't want to say hi to you after your surgery and scare you since you probably don't remember me."

"Oh," Robbie understood.

"Sorry for this sudden outburst, dude. Don't mean to scare you."

"No, I'm actually relieved. You're like the only person who really told me something about my amnesia. Thanks."

"No problem. I think…" Beck responded.

"So you were at the hospital a lot. Were you a patient?"

"No, like I said, I know people there and I dropped by from time to time to say hello and visit this one patient. This sweet little boy, Andre. But he passed away shortly before your surgery."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. He must have been a great kid."

"Definitely. The three of us became friends, you know. We talked about guy stuff all the time. I don't think you remember that. But you knew him and he thought you were cool too."

Robbie smiled to himself.

"So you and I are friends?"

"If you want to be."

Robbie nodded, "Yeah. You seem like a good guy."

Beck chuckled and drank his coffee.

"So Beck, what about you? What brings you to the coffee shop this late at night?"

"Well I've known Larry and Stella for a long time so I always drop by as often as I can. And just like you, lady problems."

Robbie suddenly remembered something. "You know, I think I've seen you before too at the park. With a girl and an elder man riding a carriage."

"Yeah, old man Sikowitz. He's a family friend too."

"So what's your lady problem?"

"Uh, well. She's thinking of relocating to a different hospital. My girlfriend's a doctor. She was in Lane's team actually, for your study," Beck explained and took a bite of his muffin.

"Oh, Cat?" Robbie asked.

Beck nearly choked on his pastry.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The girl who rode in the carriage with you the other day."

"What-what about her?"

"Her name's Cat, right?'

"Yeah…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Is Cat your girlfriend?"

"Beck laughed, "No, she's my sister."

"Oh," Robbie sighed with relief.

Beck caught that expression and smiled to himself. "How do you know Cat?"

"Lane introduced me to his team so I could thank them all but Cat wasn't there. A few days later, she and I shared a carriage ride and I got to thank her then."

_Cat talked to Robbie and never told me?_ _Way to go, kid._

"Well she's another reason why I was at the hospital a lot. My sister and my girlfriend, Jade West."

"Oh, Dr. West is your girlfriend?"

"Mhm."

"Are you not ok with relocation?"

"I don't know. It's a lot to take in. She's going to visit the other location to see if she'll like it. I'm not angry, but I'm not ecstatic either. She and my sister are considering so many options."

"Oh I see. So what do you think?"

"Honestly?" Beck thought for a moment. "I have no idea. But whatever happens, long distance or right beside me, I'll still love her the same."

"Well I commend you for wanting to make a relationship work. That's how Donna, my ex, and me were this past year. I tried to make it work so hard, but I guess it still wasn't enough."

"That's because there was a flaw in your plan, Robbie," Beck commented.

"What plan?"

"That you wanted so bad to make things work."

"What's the matter with that plan? Aren't you supposed to do that in relationships?"

Beck shook his head. "Nope. That's just a recipe for disaster. I mean look how it turned out with you."

"True," Robbie nodded. "Then what's the solution?"

"In relationships, any problems, obstacles, and changes you encounter you have to work through it, not around it. That's the key. You don't stick with someone because you want to make it work, you stick with them because it's working."

"Well chizz, man. That's deep," Robbie was impressed.

"Well you know, I try," Beck joked.

Beck and Robbie chatted a bit more about their love lives and the future. Around midnight, the two men said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Robbie was finally relieved to have someone to talk to and understand him so clearly and Beck was really happy to get his friend back.

* * *

**A/N: CabbieLoverSAC22: I said that to a friend one time and she pointed it out that she liked how I said it, so I wrote it down and eventually used it in this story. A lot of things I say to people I use in stories. **

**Secondly, I apologize. I didn't mean to make it sound like there was one chapter left. What I meant with that was this story doesn't go past 50 chapters. It ends in the 40's and I was just, you know, surprised that we were already on chapter 40 yesterday. I am definitely sad to see this story end, but there's still some chapters left so stay tuned! And as always, thanks for reading. Have a nice day :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Flamekat I was giggling from your review. I may or may not have finished the lyrics while reading. It's so random but it made me smile. So with that, I'm going to share a random thought...**

**I'm totally craving a burger right now. Like In-n-Out. Hell yeah, that's what I'm having for lunch. Thanks for helping me decide :) haha**

**If you don't know what In-n-Out is, it's a burger place in the west coast. For my east coast readers, it's like White Castle, but my east coast friends here say In-n-Out is way better so... ;)**

**Back to the story. Ok, this might get a bit confusing. I have lines to separate Cat's scene and Robbie's scene. In Robbie's first scene, the bold is him dreaming, and the regular is just narrative. Cat's scenes are mostly italic because she's talking on the phone, but towards the end it will be regular. You'll understand once you read it... I hope. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"Seriously though, I still owe you from dinner that day."_**

**_"Are you trying to ask me to lunch or something?"_**

**_"Oh no, no I'm not. I'm just saying. I owe you lunch."_**

**_"You know, if you want to ask me out, you can just say so, no need for excuses like a 'sorry lunch' or something. You have no reason to be sorry anyways." _**

**_"Ok fine Mr. Ego, would you like to have a late lunch with me?"_**

Robbie was tossing and turning in his sleep, unconscious yet extremely vigilant.

**_"Hey look at that, another thing we both have in common," she smiled._**

**_"That we do."_**

**_He tersely flipped his hand and intertwined their fingers. _**

Who was this girl that he'd been thinking about recently, and running into? And now she's in his dreams? Why was he having these random flashes and instances with only her?

**_"What are you humming, sunshine?"_**

**_"You take me then you can break me into a million pieces then you put me back together like a puzzle of your very own…" she smiled as she looked up at him._**

**_"You sound so beautiful."_**

The dream felt so real, so lucid, yet he didn't believe he was in control of it. Was it really a dream? Or was it a memory?

**_"You're blind, Robbie. But not like that," she took a deep breath. "You can't see what's right in front of you, that maybe it's something you need, want, possible feel the same way…"_**

**_"I-I'm not following you, Cat?"_**

**_"You're blinded… by love. And maybe you're not the only one who is," Cat said, bringing her face closer to Robbie._**

**_She inched closer to him until her soft lips touched his warm and inviting lips. _**

Even asleep, he felt his heart race. Robbie was breathing heavily, what was happening to him?

**_"Didn't you feel something?" he desperately asked._**

**_"We can't feel anything," Cat tried to explain._**

**_"You didn't answer my question."_**

**_"Robbie…"_**

**_"And what about last night?"_**

**_"What about last night? It never happened. Nothing's going on between us, Robbie. Nothing."_**

Robbie jerked up from his laying position. He was drenched in sweat and was heaving tremendously.

* * *

_"What do you think the weather will be like in Memphis?"_

_"Hm, I don't know Kitty-Cat, I've never been there. What do you think?"_

_"I don't know that's why I'm asking you, Jadey," the redhead giggled over the phone._

_"Well just in case we should pack for the cold, it's not summer anymore."_

_"True, but I live in LA. I don't really have a bounty of winter clothing lying around. Just a few Jackets and light sweaters."_

_"Good enough. And if it gets too cold I've got an extra coat I'll bring for you."_

_"Thanks, Jadey."_

_"No problem."_

_"So how's my brother taking it?"_

_"No progress…"_

_"Did you guys have another fight?"_

_"We didn't have a first fight, Cat. We're not fighting. It's just a lot to take in."_

_"Well he didn't come home tonight so I'm assuming everything is fine."_

_"He's still out. I'm kind of worried."_

_"Oh don't be. Beck won't do anything stupid. If I'm guessing correctly he's either at the coffee shop or hanging out with Sikowitz. One time Beck slept in the carriage when he fought with a girlfriend. He doesn't like coming home upset to me because he knows I'll get worried."_

_"Well that's a relief. Thanks."_

_"So you're not fighting?"_

_"No, he's very calm actually. I don't know if that bugs me or relieves me," Jade giggled._

_"That's a good thing. Beck's a very understanding guy."_

_"So do you think I should go?"_

_"It's up to you, Jade. In the end, it's up to you."_

_"What about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"Are you still thinking about relocating?"_

_"I don't know," Cat sighed. "I really don't know."_

* * *

**_Nothing._**

**_Nothing._**

**_Nothing._**

That word was ringing in his mind. He got out of bed and walked to his bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. It still didn't calm him. He walked downstairs to fetch a glass of water. After sipping his drink to the last droplet, his breathing became normal, and his heartbeat not as intense.

"What the hell is happening to me?" he said out loud.

* * *

_"I just want to leave like now. The sooner I do, the sooner I can clear my mind."_

_"You're not still leaving because of Robbie, are you?"_

_"Maybe, maybe not."_

_"Cat."_

_"Jade," she mimicked._

_"Oh God you're just like Beck," she laughed._

_"Where do you think I got it from?" she laughed as well._

_"But seriously, why can't you just stay in LA and just go about your life? Don't hide from a boy or not do things terrified because it will remind you of him or you'll run into him."_

_"I know, it's stupid. And maybe one day I'll talk to him. But I just need this time apart. It'll be good for me. Good medicine._

_"Oh get real, Cat."_

_"Who are you Dr Phil?" she joked._

_"Haha very funny," Jade replied sarcastically. "And no, I'm Dr West, and I think this isn't medicine, this is poison."_

_"How is it poisoning?"_

_"You're not being true to yourself, Cat. How many more sleepless nights can you handle before you can't take it anymore?"_

* * *

Robbie was pacing back and forth in his living room, running down some facts to clear his head.

"First I get attracted to her. Then I see her at the park and we talk and I like her. But I had Donna. Then I see her again at the park. For God's sake she's not even my girlfriend and I got jealous of her with another guy, who until tonight, I thought was her boyfriend," he said aloud.

Robbie sat at the table.

"Then Donna suspected something. Then we break up and I'm not even one ounce sad. Well not genuinely," he continued to talk to himself.

Robbie shook his head because the thought of breaking up with Donna was not something he wanted to think about at the moment.

"Then I dream about her. But… was I dreaming or was that a memory? Dammit Robbie why can't you remember?!"

* * *

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Jadey. Bright and early."_

_"Yup, bright and early. You going to be ok tonight?"_

_"I should be asking you that this time," Cat chuckled._

_"Oh, right," Jade chuckled as well._

_"Don't worry about my brother, he'll be there in the morning. I promise."_

_"Ok. But please try to get some sleep tonight. Don't think about it. Just think about tomorrow."_

_"Thanks, girl. Goodnight."_

_"Night."_

_*click*_

Cat set her phone on the bedside table and turned her lamp off. She lied on her side staring blankly at her lamp. She was thoroughly exhausted from work that day, and she needed some sleep for tomorrow. But she knew she wouldn't sleep for another hour or so. It was routine. She'd deny him during the day, but would think about him all night.

"I wish everything was as easy as Jade says," Cat said to no one in particular.

Cat turned on her back and faced the ceiling. She let out a weary sigh.

"Robbie Shapiro, why do you haunt me every night?" she began. For a while now Cat would talk to herself, but directed the things she said to Robbie. Things she wished she could tell him.

"Why couldn't I get amnesia? That way I wouldn't have to kill myself thinking about you. That way I could go to sleep at night not knowing that there's someone out there like you who means so much to me."

And cue the silent tears…

* * *

Robbie made his way back to his room. Though he couldn't sleep, he lied down anyways. He was still confused about his dreams that night.

"Jesus," he scoffed, "when will my life go back to normal?"

He tossed and turned in bed before lying on his back and staring aimlessly at the ceiling. This enigma of a woman was haunting his mind.

"Cat Valentine, who are you?" he said outloud. "It's like I'm trying to forget someone I've never met. It's impossible. But… I don't want to forget you."

Robbie thought back to one event in his dream. The one that he wished was true and not just his imagination messing with his psyche.

He touched his lips and for some reason he felt that kiss, like it was real.


	43. Chapter 43

Beck had nothing to do that Friday morning. After a much contemplative night and a heartfelt talk with his girl, he was thinking a lot about his plans for the future. He would Jade do her thing, as well as Cat, and would support any decision they made. Beck still wanted some time to think, but he did not want to be completely alone, so he went over to a place where he might be able to get answers - the hospital.

"Hey Tori, what are you still doing here?"

"I've got a morning shift, Beck. Like I always do every Friday," she chuckled.

"Oh, I thought Cat told me you were offered a job too in New York."

Tori came from around the deck to the front of it, stood next to Beck and explained herself.

"I did. And it was a great offer, don't get me wrong. But, I've got this little one to raise and Travis and I talked about it, we want to raise a child in California, not New York."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Are you ok with that?"

"Definitely," she smiled.

"And how did Travis take it? Did he have concerns for his job?"

"Well it's always difficult to relocate when one person has a job waiting and another is settled in one spot, but he was happy for me and if I wanted to go there, we'd make it work."

"Like, you'd have a long distance relationship?"

"Well that was an option but definitely not one we'd decide. He would go with me."

"Like he'd leave his job, leave his life here and just follow you?"

"Beck, when you're in love, even more, married, you're each other's life," she told him, "You wouldn't think twice about things like this."

"Huh," he profoundly thought.

* * *

Robbie had barely a wink of sleep that night. That terrible nightmare after the series of beautiful flashbacks that told him nothing could happen with Cat, haunted him until the crack of dawn. As the sun peeked it's way from the horizon, Robbie woke from his brief slumber. He sat up and tried to rid the night before from his memories. Nope. Still there. He got dressed and made his way downstairs. Donna would arrive in a few hours to pick up her things and he certainly could not deal with her, nor did he want to. He picked up his phone and was about to dial Terrence, but decided against it. Putting his phone down, it coincidentally rang. It was a number he didn't recognize, but he answered anyways.

_"Hello?"_

_"Robbie? Hey."_

_"Uh… Hi?"_

_"You don't know who this is?" The voice on the other line grew worried._

_"You sound familiar."_

_"I'll give you a hint… I'm a girl."_

_"I think I would have figured that out with your voice," he chuckled. She did as well._

_"And I work at the hospital."_

_"Cat?"_

_"No, but I knew you were going to say that," she giggled._

_I didn't think so, Robbie thought. She doesn't sound like her._

_"The only other person I know in the hospital is Tori, but I have her number on my phone," he explained._

_"Well that's because we've only met once after your surgery, but you knew me before then. It's Jade."_

_"Oh hello Dr West," he formally greeted her._

_"Call me Jade, Robbie."_

_"Ok. How's Beck? Did he get home on time?"_

_"So you're the one he was hanging out with last night."_

_"Yeah at the coffee shop. Um, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you calling?"_

_Well it kind of ties things together now that you told me you were with Beck last night. He came home pretty late and we talked for a bit, he told me he talked to someone about important stuff and eventually you came up in conversation but he never told me you were the one he was out with."_

_"Oh, was he not supposed to be out?"_

_"No, this just makes things a lot easier."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Robbie, I'm just checking in on you, I'm a doctor on your case after all, right?"_

_"Haha, oh yeah. Right. I'm doing alright. Just little headaches but I'm sure it has nothing to do with the surgery, just from work and Donna."_

_"I don't blame you, she said and they laughed. "Um… How's your memory?"_

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"I don't know, I mean I know you had amnesia and it's almost impossible to remember, but you never know…"_

_I don't know," he sighed. "I can't really tell what's real or just a dream anymore," he confessed._

_"And no one really wants to tell me exactly what happened."_

_"Maybe that's for the better Robbie?"_

_"Maybe. I don't know…"_

_"Robbie?"_

_"I have a feeling there is something that's really important that got wiped from my memory and I am aching to know. I'm desperate."_

_"Well, maybe I can help?"_

_"You'll tell me?"_

_"No, not exactly… But I can help you ease your mind._

_"How?"_

_"Go check your door"_

_Robbie got up and went over to open his front door. On his welcome mat was a shoebox-sized package addressed to Robbie._

_"What's this?"_

_"Just some things to ease your mind, calm you down, and well keep you company."_

_Robbie opened the package and took out the contents. A bag of marshmallows, The Brave Little Toaster, The Princess Bride, and a restaurant menu (A/N: where Cat took him to lunch, but he doesn't know this). _

_"Huh? What are these?"_

_"Listen Robbie, I gotta go now. I uh gotta go on a trip. You have my cell so if you need any assistance, feel free to call."_

_"Alright. Hey Jade?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem, Rob. See ya." *__**click**__*_

Robbie examined the items carefully. What was Jade trying to tell him? Or was she just giving him something to do for the day? He figured he might as well watch the movies and snack on some marshmallows that try to decipher these items.

After a few hours and falling asleep in the middle of The Princess Bride, Robbie suddenly woke up to the doorbell. _Crap, Donna's here_, he thought. He let her in and told her he'd leave for a few hours. Getting in his car he thought about where to go. There was only one thing on his mind. He had to talk to Cat It was the first time in a long time Robbie decided to do something for himself. He wasn't sure about what would happen if he confronted Cat, all he knew was that he wanted to see her. Then he'd go from there.

In just 20 minutes he reached his destination. He fled through the automatic doors and made a beeline to the receptionist's desk.

"Tori! Beck!"

"Robbie! Hey!" she gave him a hug. "Where's Terrence?"

"I'm here by myself."

"Wow that's a first."

"Yeah, hey listen," he got straight to the point. "I'm looking for your sister, Beck."

"Cat?"

Tori smacked his shoulder.

"Ow!"

She glared at Beck before turning to Robbie. "You mean Dr. Valentine?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"W-why do you want to see her?" she wondered.

"I don't know, Tor. I really don't know."

"Come on Rob, think…" Beck was encouraging him. Robbie really didn't have a motive for going. Not a clear one at least.

"Beck," Tori was worried about the situation, though she didn't know Beck had already told him a few things.

Robbie stood in between his two friends in deep thought. _Why? _Why did he want to see Cat?

"All I know is, there's something about Cat that I can't seem to decipher, but I won't let that go until I figure it out. No one wants to tell me anything, but I know there's something there. So please. If you care about Cat, tell me where she is."

The three stood there in silence.

"She's at the airport," Lane said from behind them. He had come up to them and they did not notice.

"What?" Robbie was shocked.

"They're going to Memphis, Helen's hospital."

"Why?"

"They have job opportunities there," Tori explained. She might as well help him out.

"When are they leaving?"

"I don't know, now? I just came from there to drop them off. Jade said they had a couple hours but I left early," Beck shared.

"What? She's leaving?" Robbie felt defeated.

"Since when did a bump in the road stop Robbie Shapiro?" Tori gave him an encouraging smile. He looked at her and matched it. The turned to Beck.

"Beck-"

"Let's go," he finished Robbie's thought and wriggle his car keys in the air.


	44. Chapter 44

_**"Your Intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you." - Roger Ebert**_

* * *

"Robbie? Hello?" Beck waved his hands in front of his face.

No answer.

"Robbie?"

Still, he didn't move.

"Look at me, Beck, doing a cartwheel," Beck did a cartwheel in front of him. But Robbie did not notice.

Beck didn't know what to do. He sat next to him and let out a sigh.

"Look Robbie, we've been sitting here for a half hour now looking at an empty terminal. Thirty minutes from now it'll still be empty."

Robbie finally showed signs of response. He sighed then twisted his head to face Beck.

"A part of me just hopes that she'd turn around and come back. I don't know why but I know she feels it too," he admitted.

"Rob, she's not going to turn around. She has to go on this trip for her job. She made this decision because this is her future, man."

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" he asked desperately.

"If she does it would be for herself, not me or you or Jade or anyone. I'm not stopping her, I never do. She's a big girl. She can handle anything."

"What about Jade?"

"Same thing man. I love her, but she's her own person."

They sat in silence for another minute. Beck felt defeated. He really didn't know how to deal with Robbie in this state. Cat left. They missed them by 10 minutes. Robbie never got his chance to talk to her.

"Why don't you wait until she calls me and then you can talk to her," Beck offered.

"Thanks, but it wouldn't be the same. Plus she has the capability to hang up."

"True," Beck realized. Well, it was worth a shot, he thought. "So Robbie, you ready to go?"

Robbie waited a second before answering, "I guess so."

"It's going to be ok, man," Beck patted his shoulder as they both stood up.

"Hey Beck?"

"Yeah," they both took a step forward, closer to the glass window showing the still empty runway, staring outside.

"Why is that I barely know anything about her, or at least I think I don't, yet my heart is telling me otherwise? Did something have to happen so bad that my brain had to erase her from my memory?"

Beck didn't want to answer Robbie, for his sister's sake, but he knew Robbie had genuine feeling for Cat still, even if Robbie didn't know it yet.

"You're intellect may be confused, Robbie," he stated, "but your emotions will never lie to you."

* * *

**One Month Later **

"Helen, you are so awesome for giving us this opportunity to work with you," Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're having a great time here," Sinjin added.

"Thanks again," Trina finished.

"Not a problem, sweetheart. You guys really are the best of the best. I sure hope you guys consider this place. But it's very understandable if you want to go back home or stay with Lane. You kids can take off early today. You leave in two days and we need your decisions soon. So take the afternoon to think alright?"

"Thanks Helen, we'll probably tell you by the end of the day tomorrow," Cat answered.

"Sounds like a plan, bye now."

As Helen walked back to her office, Sinjin turned to the girls, "Want to grab some lunch you guys?"

They verbally agreed and headed to the deli down the street.

"So, I'll come out and ask the question we're all avoiding. Where are we deciding to stay?"

"Jeez Trina, let us finish our meals first," Cat joked.

"It's not like the last supper, Cat," Trina stuck her tongue out.

"But seriously," Jade added, "Trina's right. We need to talk about this sooner or later, why not now?"

"If we're being honest, I didn't think I'd like it so much here," Sinjin confessed.

"Yeah, me too."

"Same."

"It _is_ pretty amazing here."

"This would be easier if we only had two options."

"And how would that be easier, Sinjin? We can't even decide which ones to eliminate, taking one away still wouldn't make this decision any easier," Jade said.

"True," he agreed.

"Ok, let's weigh some stuff out," Trina suggested.

"Ok. But let's make mental notes. Then we'll see where the exercise leads to some sort of decision, deal?" Jade said.

"Ok, Trina you start. We'll just throw factors out there," Cat said.

"Hmm, ok. How about, family? Deciding to go back to our hometowns because of family."

"With that, significant others," Jade added.

"Lifestyles. I think Memphis is pretty different living than LA or any of our hometowns," Cat mentioned.

"Sinjin, your turn."

"Us," he quietly responded. Up until that moment, the four hadn't really thought about each other to consider in their decision-making.

"Us," Cat repeated in a more somber tone.

"I don't want to leave you guys," Trina started tearing up.

"Trina, no crying!" Jade, the brave faced one in the group exclaimed.

"Sorry," Trina wiped her tears. "But this decision just got harder."

"Oh yeah," Sinjin said.

"So much for this exercise helping us," Jade laughed.

"Well, it might have a little. I think I might be able to narrow it down," Sinjin commented. "Want to know my possible decisions?"

"I think, we should take the rest of the day to think about it, then tomorrow we'll meet before work and share our decisions," Trina suggested.

"That's a good idea. Wait, I know, so we don't change our minds by who would reveal first, let's write them down behind our badges tonight and show our answers at the same time," Jade added.

"Good idea."

"I like that."

"Sounds good."

They finished their meals and headed back to the hotel together. Jade was getting ready for bed and called Beck before sleeping. She would tell him about her days whenever she had the time and he told him about his. She hadn't even told Beck her decision as well. Jade heard a knock on her door and opened it.

"Hey Kitty-Cat," Jade said and turned her attention to her phone, "Babe, Cat's here, we're going to have girl talk. Ok, Love you," she said to him then handed her phone over. "He wants to talk to you."

Cat took the phone and was excited to talk to her brother.

_"I love how you have time to talk to your girlfriend every day but forget to call your sister," Cat teased._

_"I'm sorry sis, you know I miss you too. How are you?"_

_"I'm fine. Just busy at the hospital. How's everything there?"_

_"Keeping busy doing nothing. I hang around the hospital still for fun, but it's not the same when it's only Lane and Tori there so you better come home, kid."_

_"We will soon, but we still haven't made decisions."_

_"Just remember whatever you choose kid, I'll be on your side."_

_"You're always on my side," Cat smiled. "Ok Beck, gotta go, see you in a few days." *click*_

"God I miss my brother so much," Cat slumped on Jade's bed.

"Me too," Jade said sitting next to her.

"Of course you do, you're dating now, duh," Cat giggled.

"I haven't dated a guy in so long, I almost forgot how it felt to have someone to you know… Love," Jade blushed.

"Aw, Jadey," Cat couldn't help but beam at her friend. "You and Beck really are perfect for each other. I'm so happy for my brother."

"I guess we owe it all to you," Jade said.

"What?"

"He's your brother, we did this program together. We met at the park."

"Oh yeah, huh?" Cat reminisced. "Jade, do you believe in destiny?"

"Now I do," she admitted.

"So you think it's destiny that you met your boyfriend and friend on the same day?"

"No I didn't," Jade replied. "I met my boyfriend and best friend. You're my best friend, Cat," she smiled at the redhead.

"You're mine too," she hugged her best friend.

"Jade?" Cat after a comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" Jade looked up from the magazine she was skimming.

"Do you, uh…"

"What's up, Kitty-Cat?" she put the magazine down and crossed her legs.

"Do you really think my destiny is with Robbie?"

Jade sat there with a splurge of emotions. She was taken aback that Cat brought up Robbie for the first time in conversation, surprised that she asked about him in a romantic way, and anxious because of the way Cat asked. The tone in her voice was raw and very emotional, but Cat said it in the most delicate way, that Jade knew she really did think about Robbie.

"I think," she started, "it doesn't matter what I think. It's what your heart feels."

"There's still this part of me that wants nothing more than to come running back to him, professing my love and we'd runaway to this perfect world where we could leave our pasts in the past and not have our problems haunting us. And we'd be together, like it's supposed to be," Cat shared.

"Then why don't you go back, Cat? Go back with me."

"You're choosing LA?"

"I don't know," Jade shook her head, "I really don't. I mean I know we're supposed to decide for ourselves and today at lunch none of those factors mattered but Beck and you guys. I figured I couldn't control your locations and Beck was the only permanence. Maybe I want to stay in LA for him, but is that really what I want?"

"LA?"

"To stay because of a boy. But yeah, that too. I've never had anyone who cares about me like Beck and you and Trina and even Sinjin when I'm nice to him," she chuckled.

"See, it's not that easy, Jade. That's what I've been mentally arguing in my mind. Even if I wanted that, is it right? He's with Donna. He has a life of his own."

Jade would have told Cat that Donna and Robbie broke up, though Beck never relayed the message and Robbie had only told Terrence and Beck. Beck hadn't told Jade that he talked with Robbie about his time in the hospital, and in respect, Jade never told anyone about her undisclosed package to Robbie. Per Cat's request, everyone had been obeying and keeping to the promise. So neither Beck nor Jade had the audacity to tell one another that they meddled.

"So what are you going to do? Keep your distance from him forever? Wait 'til Donna leaves him? Wait 'til you fall in love with another guy? I don't think you're capable of doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're perfect, Kitty-Cat. You only fall in love for real once in your life. And Robbie's the one you fell for. You need to face him sooner or later."

"But weren't you the one who told me to let him be with Donna?"

"Yes, before. But after really seeing it, you guys are meant to be together. You belong together."

"Maybe… or maybe not. Well, at least not now."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe what we need is enough time to forget each other so that one day we can start over. I'll reacquaint myself with his once familiar quirks while he relearns how to read my voice. We'll look at each other's eyes for the first time, though the feeling would be like we've known each other in another lifetime. We can laugh at the park and have endless conversations because he has the most beautiful inquiries about life."

"Aw Cat, that's so beautiful," Jade said. "You've really thought about this, huh?"

She sighed lightly. "Yeah, I have. And everything you said was right. But maybe it's just time isn't on our side just yet. Time will tell. And in the meantime, I'll live my life and he'll live his. If or when we cross paths, then we'll take it from there."

Jade understood. They had their futures planned and whether or not there were men in their lives, Cat and Jade needed to decide their future for themselves.

"So, now what?" Jade asked.

"Now," Cat stated, "We sleep on it, and decide in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: Who watched the new Victorious on Saturday? I love it. And it made me even more sad that that episode was intended to be the final episode because it was the last one filmed. So I re-watched it again that night and well... I might have a surprise for you guys :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**_About a Month Later_**

_"I still can't believe Beck did that."_

_"I know, he did some minor damage, but not enough for my dad to hate him or anything."_

_"But hey, you gotta admit, what my brother did was sweet."_

_"True. I guess I picked a good one after all," Jade smiled._

_"So when does your flight get in? I miss you guys!"_

_"Not for another few hours. We had to take a layover in Dallas because Beck purchased the wrong tickets," Jade regretted leaving Beck in charge for that. "But we'll be there soon, Kitty-Cat. Just hang in there a little longer. He seriously misses you. You guys have that brother-sister bond that's sickening. Then again I was an only child so," Jade pointed._

_"Well Beck's my big brother and you're my best friend. When both of you are gone, I get lonely."_

_"Fear not, we'll be there before tonight. Hopefully. In the meantime, keep yourself busy. Go and check out the neighborhood. It's your day off. When will you ever have another one, right?"_

_"Oh Jade, you know me so well! There's a new art exhibit that opened down the street so I'm here checking it out."_

_"Of course, you and art. Some things will never change."_

_"Hehe."_

_"Oh Kitty-Cat looks like we have to board soon, I'll see you soon."_

_"Can't wait! Alright, have a safe flight!"_

_*click*_

Like she shared with Jade, Cat was checking out an art gallery a couple blocks from her apartment. It's been a month since she moved into her new place and although she worked nearby, Cat never explored the streets around her. Since it was her day off, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. She was first drawn into this gallery because it was of unknown and underground artists. Some hit mainstream but decided against further contracts to stick to independent gigs. She recognized a few names of artists she had met when she studied in college because Cat would always visit student exhibits in her free time.

One particular showroom had photographs of the artist's backyard, through her window, overlooking the same tree. She took a snapshot of the tree every morning for 365 days. Cat walked around the room to study and take in the changes in seasons, the weather the tree endured, the leaves falling in the autumn and then flowers blooming in the spring. How that same tree had gone through every weather, but it was still standing, in the same spot outside the girl's window. It was a sight to see.

She checked her watch and saw that she still had about four hours before she planned to really do anything, and she realized she already spent two hours in the gallery and did not know. It felt like it was time to leave, maybe grab a quick bite and take a nap before Jade and Beck flew in. Upon leaving, someone bumped in to her.

"Oh I'm such an oaf, sorry miss," the stranger said.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine," she tucked her hair behind her ear and showed the person she was ok.

The person glanced at her and went wide-eyed.

"Hey, I know you!" he said.

"Um… I'm sorry, I don't think I know you," Cat was embarrassed not to remember.

"Well, technically, I don't know you, but I've seen your face before," he explained.

"I'm not a celebrity I can tell you that," Cat made the man laugh.

A woman about the same age as Cat and the man walked up to them.

"Hey sweetheart, ready to go?" She asked the man. She then turned to Cat. "Hey, I know you!"

"Do I know you?" she was even more confused.

"No, but we've seen your face before. Girl you look just as gorgeous in person!" The woman exclaimed. The couple walked off leaving Cat bewildered.

"This is what I get for living in a crazy city," she giggled to herself.

Near the exit, there was one more exhibit. It was a new series to add to the gallery. Every gallery's theme was all about seasons, and just like the photographer who took photos of her tree for a year, many artists did so to illustrate seasons. This photographer captured moments of nature around them. The best depiction the photographer did was when there were people; it was purely candid and natural. And the photographs around people told each season like a story. Cat was very impressed. She hadn't seen this great kind of work in a long time. She recognized in several shots some of the locations these photos were taken. Aw, these were shot in Malibu, Cat thought. God I haven't seen an ocean in such a long time. For some reason, Cat thought about the one person she didn't want to think about the entire time she was visiting the art gallery. _Robbie_. He always talked about the view from his house since he lived in Venice and the beach was only blocks away. From time to time, Cat thought about Robbie, and in the still of the night, when she knew no one would judge her, she would think about him and wonder how he was doing, even wonder if she'd ever see him again.

That's probably one of the big reasons why on her day off instead of resting, she visited a place that she and Robbie had in common- not hoping to run in to him, but just hoping to feel him. She was studying this photograph of these two little girls playing on the swings. _Oh to be young and carefree again_, Cat daydreamed. _I miss my brother, she told herself. I miss having fun… I miss just taking in the moment… I miss Robbie…_

The music in the background of each room was playlists specific to the artist's likings to give a certain feeling to their exhibits. Most rooms had contemporary music usually instrumental and others had modern songs. This room had modern songs, and the next song on the playlist let nostalgia creep up behind Cat's most cordial feelings. The background music played the same song that Cat was humming the night she first kissed Robbie.

**_"You take me then you can break me into a million pieces, then you put me back together like a puzzle of your very own…"_**

_Of all the songs in the world, why does this one have to be playing right now,_ she thought to herself. _As if this entire gallery isn't making me think of him already_.

**_"…You move me baby, you drive me crazy and I don't if I would've or even could've stopped myself from loving you..."_**

_This music is torture,_ Cat said to herself. She was absentmindedly wandering her eyes around the girls in the swings and stopped at a certain photograph. It was a pond. And there were ducks. _Wait, is this the park in mid-city?_ Cat wondered. The pond was so familiar, that was her favorite spot at the park. _It had to be mid-city_. Her speculations were confirmed when she darted her attention to the portrait that was the central focus of that season (summer); it was of herself. Portrait Cat was leaning on the rail that separated the pond from the walkway and she was staring blissfully at nothing in particular in front of her. Cat was at first startled, but noticed how at peace that candid of her was. _Man do I look content_, she acknowledged. _But who the heck took this? And When?_ Spectators in the same room who had been standing next to Cat figured out it was she in the picture.

"Oh my God, that's the girl in the photo," one of them whispered.

"Oh yeah, it is!"

"I wonder if she knows the photographer."

"Wow, she's pretty!"

Whispers were heard all around and Cat grew a little red with flattery and embarrassment. She didn't know whose exhibit she entered nor did she know she would be a focal point to one of their seasons.

"I was hoping I'd see you."

Cat turned around was face to face with the person she undeniably hoped in the back of her mind would see at the gallery.

"Robbie?"

"Hi there, Dr. Valentine," he smiled.

"Oh my God, that's the photographer!" a passerby whispered.

"I wonder if she knew he took her picture?"

"Duh, they seem to know each other."

"Maybe that's his girlfriend."

Cat and Robbie could here the gossip and she turned crimson at the last comment.

"Ok people, this is an art gallery, not a movie theater, show's over."

Terrence caught everyone's attention and the spectators slowly left the room. Robbie shot Terrence a grateful look and Terrence in turn winked at him and nodded as a 'you're welcome' gesture.

"Hey Cat, long time no see," Terrence said still at the door.

"Yeah, you too, Terrence," she nervously smiled.

Terrence excused himself, leaving just Robbie and Cat in the showroom.

"So I'm guessing this is your gallery huh?" Cat finally mustered some words. She tried to play it cool by walking around and looking at his photos, though she wasn't really studying them this time.

"Yeah, I mean, it took us a little longer than we thought, didn't think we'd reach December, but here it is. What do you think?" he gestured at his work.

"They're great, Robbie. They really are," Cat genuinely said. "Looks like you kept to your promise and finally showed me your work," she admitted.

"Really?" he asked.

Cat knew she spilled something, but didn't bother to stop herself. She merely smiled at him. She stopped at her photo when he walked up beside her.

"It's a lovely picture, really," she said.

"So is the real thing." She felt him staring at her when he said that, so Cat turned to face him. Robbie had a look of yearning and despair in his eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about you and I don't even know who you are. Do I?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"What happened that month?" he desperately asked.

"Life happened."

"My hearts telling me that there's something else, that's why I'm no longer with Donna."

"You're not?" Cat was surprised by this news. But she didn't know if she was more happy, guilty, or anything really. She didn't know how to feel anymore.

"No. I haven't been for a while. Some force of nature is telling me that something important is missing, that in my dreams there was a girl that made me feel better than anything Donna has ever made me feel, and I'm thinking that she's you."

"Robbie, how could you possibly think that dream girl is me? You've never seen me before your surgery. You were blind," she reasoned.

"But I have." He took a step forward and grew very nervous. "I've already seen you. I've seen your face. I've seen your eyes. I've seen your lips and your hair. I've seen everything… in here (points at his heart)… and you're beautiful."

"Robbie," she blushes.

His mind was running a million miles a minute, and was losing his breath. But he ignored it. _It might just be nerves,_ he thought. He held out his hands and when she placed her hands on his, a surge of energy passed through Robbie. Almost too much for him to handle considering his current state.

"Even your touch is familiar…" he breathlessly said.

"But… Robbie? Robbie?!"

Before Cat could conflict, Robbie started turning pale, and in an instant, fainted.

The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes, Robbie was at a familiar place. He was back at the hospital.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I was waiting until someone asked and finally someone did! They asked why I gave my story this title. Well, I'm a Taylor Swift fan (I'm sure you knew that by now), and anyone else who is knows that she puts subliminal messages in her lyric book. You Belong With Me's hidden message was LOVE IS BLIND SO YOU COULDN'T SEE ME. I felt like it fit the story, don't you think? ;)**

**And now, the penultimate chapter to You Belong With Me...**

* * *

"Hey there, buddy."

"Lane? Jade?" Robbie tried sitting up but was still a bit weak. "What's going on? Am I ok?"

"You fainted, Rob," Jade propped his pillow so he could sit up.

"I did ask the team to run a scan to see if it had to do with your surgery but all signs are still healthy. Which is a good thing for you," Lane shared.

"Thanks, Lane. So then why did I faint?"

"I don't know, Dehydration? Fatigue? Stress? Any normal reason to faint."

"Oh."

"Do you remember the last thing that happened before you fainted?" he asked Robbie.

"Yeah, I was talking to a girl. Cat, I think that's her name; one of the doctor's who used to work here."

"Used to? She still does," Lane explained.

"What?"

Jade looked at Lane, mentally smacking him for saying so, but then she realized that Robbie mentioned he saw Cat.

"Wait, what do you mean you were talking to her?"

"I saw her at my art gallery today."

"Of course!" Jade said sarcastically, "Of all the art galleries to visit in LA, she just had to go to yours," she shook her head and chuckled.

"Ok wait, so is Cat still here?"

Jade looked at Lane, shrugged, and then sat on the chair near the door. She and Lane figured they might as well let the truth come out.

"Cat, Jade, Trina and Sinjin chose to stay in LA with me. They came back a month ago and I am so thankful that they decided to stay," Lane said.

"How come you never told me, Jade?" Robbie asked her.

Robbie only knew Jade came back. Beck and Jade finally sat down one day and confessed that they somewhat meddled, but they would not tell Robbie where Cat was. Cat had no idea Beck was in contact with Robbie, or that Jade had sent him that package. Beck and Jade hung out with Robbie once in the month she got back and never mentioned Cat, Trina or Sinjin being in town.

"It's not my place to tell, Robbie. I'm sorry. Plus, Cat moved out of Beck's condo so I don't really know what's up with her and we've had opposite shifts these past few weeks so I barely saw her. She got an apartment just down the street from your gallery but only temporarily, like a month-to-month lease until she finds time to go house hunting or something."

Robbie was still trying to process everything. Cat was in Los Angeles the whole time. He did not know that. Then again for the past month he dedicated it to focusing on his exhibit so it wasn't like he would run in to her.

Robbie wanted to ask more questions when the door opened.

"Hey guys I'm going to head out now, let me know if he's ok," Cat said from the door.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Lane smiled at her. She peeked inside and noticed that Robbie had awakened, confused, but grateful to see her. Lane and Jade sensed the awkwardness so Lane excused himself from Robbie for a minute to have a quick word with Cat. When Lane was out the door, Robbie asked Jade one more question.

"Why did Cat move out? Is she in a fight with Beck?"

"Cat and Beck fighting? Yeah right. They're like best friends. She wanted to be on her own for a while, you know, to sort things out and get over you."

"Get over me?"

"Yup," Jade simply nodded. She had said enough.

Meanwhile, outside of Robbie's room Lane and Cat had a small chat.

"You ok?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just still pretty weird being around him and all."

"Are you ever going to tell him anything? He deserves to know."

"To know that he was practically cheating on his girlfriend when she was away?"

"Well she cheated on him too, and they were wrong for each other, you know that."

"No, Lane. It was a mistake. And he doesn't need to be reminded of it. He's lucky."

"True love is not a mistake."

"True love? What the heck? Where'd that come from, Lane?"

"Robbie."

"Robbie?"

"He talks to me once in a while, always about a girl, and he describes her almost exactly as you. He's beginning to remember you bit by bit. I mean, who would forget someone as great as you, Cat?" Lane revealed to her.

"He's been talking about me? But he lost his memory," Cat reasoned.

"That's true, but I think we both know the reason for the hyperactivity during his operation. He was stressing about you and Donna. Maybe seeing you for the first time in a while overwhelmed him because of all these emotions he's been having. It is possible for brain activity to counteract, or have a delayed response. The human mind is still an enigma…"

"Tell me about it," she commented.

"Or," Lane suggested, "maybe it's his heart talking. Love never forgets. It really doesn't."

"I still can't believe that's at all possible, Lane."

"Well, when you're in love Cat, anything is possible. When you've got a second chance at love, take it, otherwise, you'll forever wonder 'what if'. Remember?"

Lane patted her on the shoulder and walked back to his office, telling Cat that he'd be back later to check up on Robbie. Cat took in a deep breath and opened the door. Robbie had managed to sit upright and was searching for something to watch, but to unfortunately only soap operas were on at that time. Jade was still sitting at the chair, flipping through a magazine.

"Hi," Cat said almost too quietly.

Robbie looked up and smiled. Jade tossed her magazine on the table beside her and gave Cat a warm embrace.

"Hi Kitty-Cat!"

"When did you guys get in?"

"Barely an hour ago. Beck's at the condo unpacking."

"Sorry for calling you to come in."

"Nonsense, Robbie's our friend. Wanted to make sure he's ok," Jade said.

"Thanks Jade," Robbie interjected.

"No problem," she chucked his shoulder.

"Where'd you go?" Robbie caught a part of their conversation and hadn't even known that Beck and Jade went on a trip.

"North Carolina," she told him. "Beck convinced me to make amends with my father. I was able to find him- he lived about an hour away from my house in North Carolina. We spent the past week with my father and I introduced Beck to my family. Let's just say he made quite an impression," the three of them laughed.

"Well that's Beck," Robbie chuckled. "I didn't even know you guys were gone. Sorry."

"Well of course not, you were living like a monk at your house working on the gallery! How did it turn out?"

"Amazing," Cat quietly said. Robbie beamed and Jade slightly smirked.

"Well I better get going," Jade started for the door. Cat walked her to it and before leaving she made sure her friend was ok. "Are you going to be fine with him alone?"

"I think so," she sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then."

Jade closed the door.

And then there were two.

Cat slowly walked back towards Robbie.

"Hi."

"Oh, hey there," Robbie gestured for her to sit at the chair near his monitor.

"Uh, so how are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. You?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You're the one we should be worrying about," she giggled.

"There's that laugh," he chuckled. "A pretty laugh to match a pretty girl."

Cat froze, trying to contain her emotions.

"Are you ok?" Robbie was concerned.

"No, no I'm fine," She said when his voice snapped her back to reality. "It's just," she sighed, "you said those exact words when we first met."

"You mean in the carriage?"

"No, at the bench just outside of this hospital."

"What are you talki-"

"Robbie, we met about a month before your surgery." She paused but decided she shared enough and needed to continue. "I guess our first encounter wasn't the greatest," she sheepishly chuckled remembering back that she had embarrassed herself in front of him that very first time they met. "I didn't know you were blind, let alone a patient. We talked for a bit and had dinner that night. Since then we saw more and more of each other. When you agreed for the surgery, I took care of you almost every day because Terrence was preparing for your gallery going to meetings and stuff."

"So we _do_ know each other," Robbie gathered.  
"Yes, we do," Cat breathed. "We actually know each other a lot more."

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

Cat lightly whimpered, reluctant about what she would tell him, but continued. "We grew closer, on a personal level. You told me stuff, and I did too."

"Stuff like…?"

"I don't know, stuff… The story of your first camera, you biggest fear-"

"Stuff like," he interrupted, "how you can't watch The Princess Bride because that movie brings you back to your parents' death," Robbie replied.

Cat was bewildered. "How did you?"

"Like I said before, I don't know. For some reason just thinking about you I have these random feelings. Seeing you, I see visions in my head, dreams, maybe memories. And when we touched... I have a new big fear."

"And what would that be?" She asked, not once taking her eyes off him.

"You."

"M-me?"

"I don't know what it is, the fact that I can't put these pieces together; I mean I go crazy thinking about you but I don't know why."

Cat stood up and took a step closer to Robbie. She rested her hand on the rails of his bed, careful not to absentmindedly take his hand like she's done before.

"You told me about Donna, that you had a girlfriend, the very first time we met. But after that day it's like she never existed in either of our worlds. We grew closer, and when we kissed…"

"We kissed?"

Cat nodded.

"So that dream _was_ real," Robbie said to himself. Cat tried to mask her emotions as he revealed that.

"I felt something I shouldn't have. And I think you did too…"

"What are you talking about?" he was puzzled.

She couldn't hide it anymore. The truth was coming out.

"I fell in love with a man who was promised to another woman."

Robbie's eyes grew; Cat couldn't look him in the eyes.

"W-wha-w-what?"

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry…" Cat grabbed her purse and ran out crying.

"Wait, Cat!" Robbie hollered. Lane walked in not a moment too late and wondered what happened.

"Why was Cat crying?"

"I don't know, Lane. She was explaining some things to me about my amnesia, and when she got to a certain point, she left."

Lane understood. "So she told you."

"Well, I don't know. Told me what exactly? That I know her? That she and I became friends during my procedure? That we kissed?"

"Well I wouldn't say that you kissed back."

"What do you mean?"

"Robbie, you were flat lined. We almost lost you."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Yeah you were. Cat was torn up and on the verge of doing something insane, which she did. She ran up to you and kissed you."

"She what? Wait, what? That doesn't make sense."

"No it seriously doesn't," Lane answered.

Except Robbie wasn't referring to this revelation. Robbie decided to set that aside and listen to the rest of Lane's story.

"Well at the time we had no idea why she'd do that. Ok maybe we did, but kissing you when you flat lined, what would that do, right? But, for some miraculous reason, you regained a heartbeat."

Robbie's jaw slightly dropped.

"She's the reason you're alive, Robbie… She saved your life."

* * *

**A/N: The final chapter will be pretty lengthy including my final Author's Note. So I'm sharing my songlist if anyone cares or remembers at this point that I like to share songs that inspired me while writing. Yes, I have a versatile playlist. It's in no particular order:**

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift; Lovin' You- Proper Villains; Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran; Girl At Home- Taylor Swift; The More I See You- Nat King Cole or Julie London version; Brown Eyed Blues- Adrian Hood; Blind- Trey Songz; You Were Always On My Mind- Elvis Presley; Don't Stop- Fleetwood Mac; If You're Not The One- Daniel Bedingfield; Kiss the Rain- Yiruma; So Long Goodbye- Sum 41; You Could Be Happy- Snow Patrol; O.P.M.- Dom Kennedy; Love- Matt White; Your Face- Taylor Swift; Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade; What If- Jason Derulo; Pyrite (Fools Gold)- Frank Ocean; Too Afraid To Love You- The Black Keys; A Thousand Years- Christina Perri; Time Is Running Out- Muse; We Could Run Away- Needtobreathe; Photograph- Nickelback; The Only Exception- Paramore; Let Me Live- Queen; What Hurts The Most- Rascal Flatts; Eyes- Rogue Wave; Falling- Siren's Eye; I Want The One I Can't Have- The Smiths; Staying's Worse Than Leaving- Sunny Sweeney; Dare You To Move- Switchfoot; All I Can- Sharon Van Etten; When You're Smiling (The Whole World Smiles With You)- Louis Armstrong; Song 2 You - Leon Thomas III & Victoria Justice :)**

**Until tomorrow you guys, have a nice day!**


	47. Chapter 47

**_We all start as strangers..._**

* * *

Cat was at the pond in the park with Sikowitz and Beck. It was the day after her revelation with Robbie. All she wanted was some fresh air and good company. And who better to be around than her big brother and a good man.

"So when do you have to work?"

"I'm off today."

"Two days in a row?"

"Yeah can you believe it? I'm going to meet the gang for dinner. You coming?"

"Yeah, Jade's picking me up after her shift and we're going to shop for something nice to wear tonight. She should be off soon actually. Until then, I've really got nothing going on today."

"You never have anything going on," Cat joked.

"Oh my sister's a comedian now," he laughed.

"Hey babe!" Jade hollered as she walked toward them.

"It still amazes me that my brother actually got the girl," Cat giggled.

"Oh hush," Jade said before giving her boyfriend a kiss. "Hi Sikowitz."

"Hi Jadey. Once around the park?" he gestured at his carriage.

"It's like you read my mind," she smiled.

The couple made their way to the carriage, Cat still at the bench.

"Cat you coming?" her brother asked.

"No, you two go on ahead. I'll just see you guys tonight, k?"

"Ok, See you Kitty-Cat."

The sun was starting to set, allowing the moon to creep into the orange and pink sky a little earlier.

"It's a full moon tonight," She said to herself.

"Just like a marshmallow," someone said.

Cat whipped her head around and in the flesh stood Robbie. She started to get up, but Robbie stopped her.

"Cat, please." She noticed the desperation in his voice, and the hopefulness in his eyes, so she sat back down. He sat right next to her.

"Thank you," he began.

"For what?"

"For saving my life. Lane told me about the operating room."

"Oh. It was nothing really."

"Nothing? Cat, without you, I wouldn't be sitting here at this bench right now. I wouldn't be alive. I owe you my life."

"No you don't, Robbie."

"I do. I might as well be dead right now, because how can some idiot like me forget the most important, the most wonderful girl to every set foot in my life?"

"You're not an idiot, Robbie," she told him.

"Of course I am, I lost a part of my memory and it's making me look like I fool," he scoffed at himself. Robbie was feeling the stress again, burying his face in his hands. Cat could feel his anxiety and her emotions couldn't help but to still care for him deeply.

"Ok," she sighed.

Robbie looked up. He didn't understand why she said that.

"It was around lunch time in June. You showed up and sat at a bench at the park in front of the hospital. I was watching some patients that day…"

Cat told Robbie everything she knew about his procedure. That they met in a not so pleasant way. When they did have dinner together, that's when her attraction to him grew. They would talk almost every time he was there. And after her shifts, she would wait with him until Terrence came. She told him about his immediate friendship with Beck and Andre, and about the conversation they had in his backyard one night. She told him about the lunch date they had at her favorite place, and Robbie figured out that was the restaurant menu Jade put in his package. Then she revealed that Donna had been there but left scared because she saw them. But it wasn't until she supposedly came back from Milan that Donna revealed to Cat that she was a cheater. And Donna also warned Cat to stay away from Robbie. Cat shared with Robbie about their intimate night together right before Donna came back. They shared a kiss and it was the best night for both of them, but reality soon hit them. Cat told him that after Donna arrived, the two of them talked and agreed to just be friends and stay professional at the hospital. Then on the day of his surgery, he gave her a note. Cat kept that note in her purse and took it everywhere she went. She showed it to him and told him whenever she thought about him she'd read it. Something happened in his operation and he nearly died, but she kissed him. She told him of the emotions she felt and how she was scared of losing him. But she couldn't gather herself to fight for him because she was being respectful to Robbie always wanting to be like his loyal father. Then she told him after hearing about his memory loss, that maybe it would be easy for her to get over him, but everyone had been making it hard for her to do so. When she and Robbie talked at the carriage ride that one day, she told him it was scary that he was saying things he used to say to her and she had false hope that he was remembering her.

Then it came down to Cat sharing how she almost chose to stay in Memphis, but ultimately stayed for three reasons; Beck, Jade, and him. She knew Jade would pick Beck and she knew Robbie would be in LA. Even if they wouldn't run in to each other, she would feel at ease being in the same area at least. She was also fortunate that Sinjin and Trina decided to stay in LA because the four of them secretly had a feeling they would choose Lane's team.

"And so I guess that leads us to the present. You and me, sitting on this park bench," Cat finished.

Robbie had been sitting the whole time listening and absorbing the facts. He knew Cat wouldn't lie, so whatever she said, he tried to accept as true.

"Robbie?"

"I-I don't know what to say…" he shook his head in awe. "Excuse me." For the first time he got up and left Cat stranded.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen," Cat told herself as she watched Robbie walked away.

Robbie was sitting at the café across from the park. He was gathering his thoughts. Cat revealed everything. His relationship with her, with Donna, and his operation. All his dreams and flashbacks seemed to fit in place now that he knew his story. But it was still a lot to process.

"Hey Rob!" Beck walked up to him.

"Hey Beck, welcome back. What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up some coffee. Jade says I have to wait for dinner at 8 and I'm so hungry. But coffee will suffice for now. What are you doing?" Beck took a seat across from him.

"Cat told me everything."

"What? Really? That's awesome dude."

"Yeah, it is," he nodded.

"You don't sound thrilled," Beck noticed.

"I am, it's just… I cheated on Donna."

"But she cheated on you first. And like you said, your relationship with Donna was over a long time ago. You were both together so you wouldn't hurt each other's feelings."

"You're right," Robbie agreed.

"And that's why Cat didn't want to tell you, man. She cares about you that much."

"Yeah, she really does."

"Hey where is she by the way? Did you guys not like get together or something?" Beck wondered.

"I left her at the park. I had to take it all in."

"Do you still want to be with her?

"Of course I do, now more then ever."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here? Go get her."

_Beck was right. Why am I still sitting here? _He thought to himself. Robbie got up and walked back to the park. He found the girl he was looking for still sitting at the same bench. The first time they met, he was sitting at the bench, and every time after that, many of their moments was at a park. It was his turn to make the first move. It was his turn to help her remember.

"Excuse miss, but what do you think you're doing?" he walked up to her.

"I'm sitting. Why?" she was a bit startled to see him again.

"Well you shouldn't be sitting, you should be doing your job."

"Rob, what are you talking about?" she was confused.

"I fell right in front of you and you didn't do anything," he informed her.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, right here where I'm standing. Isn't that your job?" he pointed at his feet.

"But you're not even hurt," she told him.

"Yes I am. And the considerate thing to do is aid to me," he used his quirky charm.

"OK Robbie, what are you playing?" she started getting irritated.

He smiled, "Well I guess I'm not completely honest, I haven't fallen yet, but I think I am."

"Huh?"

"I'm falling in love with a beautiful woman that's right in front of me, and it's hurting me that she doesn't seem to believe it," he winked.

Cat realized this whole stint. _It was clever. Charming. Tacky. But cute_, She thought.

"Robbie, what's all this crazy talk about?" she smiled.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he sat next to her.

"Do you?"

He smiled at her, she knew his answer.

"I know we just met, but call me crazy, I feel like I know you."

Cat giggled and shook her head. "You're silly."

"And you're pretty. We're the perfect match."

"Oh are we?" she played along.

"Yeah, we are," he said matter-of-factly.

"And what makes you think you can win me over with your swoon?" she coyly asked.

"Because you won me over the first time we met."

"Which first time?"

"Whenever I talk to you, I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time feels like the first time."

"Robbie," Cat blushed.

"And I've done it once before, I know I can do it again, this time, no obstacles in front of us."

"Done what before?"

"Got you to fall in love with me."

She blushed again; she must have appeared as red as her hair.

"Despite all the chiz we had to deal with this summer, I'm glad it happened."

He grabbed a hold of her hand. This time he didn't faint.

"We know each other more than anyone else. This is real. You belong with me and I belong with you, what more can I say."

"So, we're starting over?" she tried to gather.

"If you want to," he replied.

"We are in that grey area, huh?" she giggled.

"Definitely," he chuckled. "But hey, if I have win you over again, well that's no problem. The best part of all this is the falling in love part," he winked.

"Well you don't have to work so hard, Robbie," Cat said.

He was about to ask what she meant but she didn't give him that chance. She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in. When their lips touched, Cat finally felt like a weight had been lifted and Robbie felt like he was home. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer, the feeling of their lips touching seeming right, like it should be.

"I'm already in love with you," she admitted after the kiss.

"That's funny," he smiled, "me too."

She kissed him again, knowing he meant what he said.

"Would you look at that, another thing we have in common," he grinned.

"That we do," she smiled.

* * *

It was 8:00 PM and the gang, which included Trina and her boyfriend, the waiter; Sinjin and his girlfriend Tracy, one of the nurses at the hospital; Beck and Jade; a very pregnant Tori and her husband Travis; and Lane and his wife were waiting on Cat.

Not a moment later, Cat arrived at Mastro's with a guest linked at her arm. They were all was amazed, in a good way, to see Cat _and_ Robbie. And without having to ask, they knew that these two lovebirds had gotten together.

"Is that my boy, Rob?!" Beck was the first to comment.

"Robbie!"

"Hey man long time no see!"

"Hi Shapiro!"

Everyone welcomed Robbie with hugs around the table. Taking this opportunity, Lane pulled Cat to the side.

"So… Is this what I think it is?"

Cat simply smiled.

"That's my girl," Lane hugged her.

"Thank you, Lane," she told him.

"We have an announcement to make!" Beck said excitedly.

Everyone turned to face him.

"Jade and I are going to run away and elope!" he raised his arms in victory.

"What?!"

"You are?!"

"Way to go, Beck!"

"Sinjin don't encourage him or I'll kill you," Jade glared at the poor guy and stood up to calm Beck's enthusiasm.

"Wait, Jade are you guys for real?" Cat asked.

"No, Beck's an idiot. We're not running away and we're certainly not eloping. We're just going on a trip to Greece."

"Oh, phew," Cat stated. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's great you guys, hope you have a fun time! How long will you stay there?" Tori said.

"Two weeks," Beck grinned.

"Wow two weeks in Greece, a beautiful getaway. Are you sure you're not going on a honeymoon?" Trina joked.

"Yeah it does sound like it, huh?" Lane added.

"Lane! Not you too!" Jade grunted.

"What? I'm just saying. I mean what's stopping you two? Clearly, you're in love," he reasoned.

"Well yeah, but Beck and I haven't talked about marriage or anything. Like if we even want to get married or not-"

"Wait, you don't want to get married?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Well, yeah of course I do some day…. Do you?"

"Yeah," he said. "I just didn't want to talk to you about that part of the future because of how you might react."

"Well, I don't know… You could have talked to me. I mean, what if I'm ready to get married already?"

"Are you?"

She shrugged.

"Well, you guys _are_ going on a romantic trip," Trina reasoned.

"And Jade you introduced Beck to your dad," Cat added. "What's stopping you?"

"Since when did you become a love doctor," Jade smirked at her best friend. "Just returning the favor," Cat winked and snuggled against Robbie's side.

Jade blushed as she turned to face her boyfriend. He tried reading her eyes to find an answer. And when he found it, he returned the smile.

"So… we're doing this?" he asked her.

"Doing what?" Lane asked. Everyone had been trying to follow their conversation, but up until that point, no one quite understood what was going on.

"Are you going to ask me?" she smirked.

"Ask what?!" Sinjin blurted.

Before anyone could realize what was happening, Beck did what every age old man in love would do. He got down on one knee and took a hold of his girlfriend's hands.

"Jade West, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!"

"Whaaaat?!"

"Awwww!"

"This is Epiiic!"

"Yes, I'll marry you, Beck Oliver," Jade nodded happily. Beck got back on his feet and embraced his now fiancée.

"I have another announcement to make… we're getting married!" Beck cheered.

"Congratulations!" they all cheered.

After a moment, someone else added to the excitement.

"We have an announcement to make as well," Tori motioned for her husband to help her stand up.

"Did you guys find out?!" Trina asked excitedly.

"Mhm" Tori smiled at her husband and revealed, "We're having a girl!"

"Congratulations!"

"EEEP! How precious!"

"Awwww!"

"Any thoughts on the name?" Beck asked.

Travis gave Tori and encouraging nod before she spoke up.

"**_Andrea_**."

Jade, Trina, Cat, Sinjin, Beck, Robbie and Lane all understood, and were so proud of Tori and the name that she chose for her unborn daughter.

"It's beautiful," Jade said and was first to give the soon to be mother a hug.

"I want to make a toast," Robbie announced at the end of their dinner. Everyone looked at Robbie, half surprised and half excited. "I'm not proposing to Cat, calm down," he eased the table and everyone laughed.

"Aw, that sucks," Beck joked.

"Well, not today at least," he winked at Cat. She turned crimson and told Robbie to just continue with his toast.

"What can I say, this past year hadn't been easy for almost everyone at this table, am I right?" they all nodded. "But just in these past six months, well they meant the most to me and I learned so much.

Like sometimes we shouldn't take things by how we first perceive them. First impressions may not be the best, but maybe second chances to make it right can lead you to infinite possibilities.

And some people may not be what they seem to be. They have masks that you don't notice until you notice you're wearing one of your own. Some people hide themselves from you, possibly because they're scared- of you, of themselves, or both.

But then one day, things will start to make perfect sense. We'll realize that we aren't blinded by our insecurities; we aren't held back by our pasts. We'll realize we need to take our masks off because until we do, we'll be blind of everything. Love certainly is blind, and sometimes friendship is the greatest mask. Other times we try to be someone we're not for the wrong person so the one chance of finding love with the right person may slip away. I know, I've been there," he glanced at Cat. "But if you know it's there, take off your mask and open your eyes; don't make the mistake of letting it go. Otherwise, you'll forever regret it.

We can never rid true love from our hearts, that's why when you find it, the feeling will never go away," Robbie admitted. "I guess what I'm getting at is we all have scars. And sometimes we won't feel the pain until tragedy strikes again. When our lives cross the bridge of tragedy, we set foot in a new light and see the world with different eyes, or in my case, no eyes," they chuckled at his remark. "We might battle our scars alone, or we might just meet the ones who will see us for who we are and touch our hearts forever. That's what you are all to me."

They raised their glasses, not a dry eye around the table, and toasted to every word Robbie said. Each person definitely had scars of their own, but from then on they knew they'd never be alone because they had each other. He sat back down and gave his girl a loving kiss.

"I love you, Robbie."

"I love you more, Cat."

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks**

**To anyone who made it this far and stuck around with me from the very beginning, thank you. This story meant a lot, and it was written with you guys in mind because of your constant motivation. I had that small fall back when I didn't want to continue, but thanks for knocking some sense into me. This story lasted 2 months. I never meant to drag it on and keep you guys waiting, but I think you guys can understand how busy life can be and how quick time slips from your days. Thanks for waiting.**

**I want to thank the users who have followed/favorited this story and anyone who's read at least one chapter. There are definitely other great stories here and way better writers, so taking your time to read the work of a complete amateur is much appreciated.**

**Shout out to AriRedVelvetBow, sshaw101, CabbieLoverSAC22, ThatSkaterKidJacob, PickleDough, ToriLily, jnsmith11, Cabbie. Forever. Loved, Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, JessyRae, morecupcakesplz, Fangirl-of-Awesome, Flamekat, Random person and Guest (if it's the same person or many persons, thank you!) for the lovely reviews. They were encouraging, entertaining, and very flattering. I write not expecting reviews or anything really, I just want to share my ideas. So thanks for writing back to me your thoughts.**

**A huge shout out to sshaw101, AriRedVelvetBow, CabbieLoverSAC and jnsmith11 for being such avid reviewers, sticking with me from the first chapter I published to the last.  
**

* * *

**On a side note**

**So during this time, I learned about the Topaz awards. It was cool to be nominated for one of my old fics (thanks mermaidiagal204 for nominating me). Cabbie fics still make me smile more than any other ship out there, Bade comes a close second though. Anyway, I just want to shout out some current fics I'm reading that you guys should check out since this story is done. And if you're already reading them, then I think you'd agree with me that they are pretty sweet, huh? **

**Sticking Together - Flamekat (I'm actually reading her previous one since I'm behind on fanfiction, but I did read the fic that this is a sequel to and took a peak at the first two chapters, so go read both!)**

**Best Days of Our Lives - mermaidiagal204 (Make sure you've read So This is Goodbye before this! And make sure you have tissue, that was a tear jerker!)**

**Milestones - chuckyshmucky (Learn about Cat & Robbie from the beginning. This story was nostalgic for me when I met my best friend a long time ago.)**

**The Plight of A Hero - Pensmith (Robbie Shapiro, a hero. You don't hear that everyday. GO READ THIS ONE! She updated yesterday after a hiatus and it's worth the wait!)**

**When I find time, I'll totally read the new Cabbie fics but for now with my busy schedule, I'm only reading these.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Now, on to something else... Victorious is supposed to end on Feb 2. While watching "The Slap Fight", the thought that this was the last episode they filmed in production, it really got me emotional. I watched it several times after it aired that night that my DVR got mad at me and froze. But during Sinjin's lecture, it sparked something in me and well I got to writing... Victori-YES is technically the series finale, but Dan and the others never intended it to be. I'm sure we all have our own idea of the proper ending they deserve (I mean, iCarly and Drake and Josh got one) and I do too. I'm 3/4 finished with my idea of a Victorious Finale, and I've challenged myself to keep everyone in character at least 70% of the time. It's tough, but I think I sort of got the hang of it. I also took into consideration every episode ever made (I spent a whole day watching all 58 episodes that have aired so far). Anyway, I'll probably be done with the story by the weekend but I won't publish it until FEBRUARY 3rd, the day after the finale. Until then, enjoy the last two episodes of Victorious! Thank you again for your support for You Belong With Me :)**

**-AM**


End file.
